Annabeth Chase: The Camp Slut
by ILoveTedyBear
Summary: Screwing her way to service and satisfy all the boys in Camp and Olympus, Annabeth Chase is determined to give everyone a good time and leave a lasting impression on all of them. (Warning: smut, graphic sex scene, etc... Read at your own risk!)
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Poseidon**

Annabeth Chase, the proud daughter of Athena, woke up to the sound of bedspring squeaking and a lot of moaning. Upon opening her eyes, she groggily saw a boy with raven black hair and a chisel body type hovering above her and looking at her with his sea green eyes. A little smirk emerged on his face at the realization that she was waking up from her deep slumber.

"Morning Annabeth." The boy greeted.

Annabeth, who was slowly getting her senses back, began to realize the situation she was in. Her legs were spread open and warp around the waist of the boy. Her arms were unsurprisingly on his waist, trying to pull him closer. Her boobs were bouncing around at the same pace as the thrusts that he was giving. It was no doubt one of the best morning that she had ever woken up to.

"Oh Percy… you couldn't wait for me to wake up before fucking me, couldn't you?" Annabeth teased, giving the son of Poseidon a dirty grin.

Percy Jackson gave her his famous lopsided grin back, then straighten up until he was kneeling with his back upright. The fucking continued.

"I don't wanna waste time, wise girl. I gotta get on the van in like ten minutes." Percy said, desperately trying to ram his cock to make a quick nut.

Annabeth vaguely remember that Percy Jackson had a quest today with Piper and Hazel, and since quest usually takes a long time to finish Annabeth could see why Percy was trying his best to pleasure himself with her body.

"Oh right. I forgot." Annabeth giggled.

The force behind each thrust grew stronger and faster, and Annabeth could feel his need edging closer and closer until he blew his load with a loud roar.

"Fuck yeah!" Percy moaned, pushing his tip as deep as possible.

Annabeth lay there on the bed in the position that she woke up in, taking it all. Huge river of cum began streaming into her womb and oozing out of her pussy. The feeling… it never got old for Annabeth. The hotness of letting him creampie her unprotected pussy was the best feeling there could ever be, and now Annabeth wish Percy didn't have to leave so quickly for the quest so that he could treat her with an orgasm too.

"Thanks Annabeth, you are the fucking best." Percy said, pulling out of her used cunt.

Annabeth could see him quickly getting off the bed to gather his things. She switched to her sides so that she can have a better look at the son of Poseidon hurriedly getting dress. She smiled, formulating a plan to get Percy to stay for just a while longer.

"I know…" She said seductively, pouting her lips and smiling at him, "I am the camp's slut after all…"

Percy made the mistake of turning to face her, and that's when she spring her trap.

"But I can see you are still hard, Percy…" Annabeth winked dirtily, "Why don't you stay a little longer?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I can't… Piper and Hazel are waiting for me."

Annabeth smiled when she saw his movement betray his words. He didn't moved an inches after he got his shirt back on, and his bottom half was still totally naked.

"I am sure they can wait a little longer…" Annabeth smirked, "I promise you they won't even notice."

Percy sighed when Annabeth spread her legs on the bed and parting her pussy lips for him, "You are impossible, you know that?"

Annabeth just smiled naughtily.

"Fuck it!" Percy huffed, throwing his shirt off and lunge at Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed when Percy push her body back on the bed. Hovering over her missionary style, his hard cock immediately went back inside her folds, making Annabeth felt a resurgent of being turned on and ready to cum.

"Fuck me hard, Percy…" Annabeth screamed.

Percy grunted, getting her arouse and himself close to the end goal again. Percy wasn't about to cum just yet, but with Annabeth it was like tossing a dice because she was just impossible to predict. She could literally make him cum in minutes if she wanted to, but after these few years having sex with her for many times, Percy was a lot more used to her now.

"What do you think I am doing?" Percy replied, hips pounding into the flesh of Annabeth's pussy.

Both teens were just warming up for another fuck. Unbeknownst to them, Percy's quest mate were standing by the doorway looking at the hero of Camp half-blood shagging one of the most beautiful and sexy babe in the entire two camps combined. They didn't say a words, mesmerized by the hip thrusting and the juice coming out of their best friend's pussy.

"You are so tight!" Percy moaned, fucking her deeper.

Annabeth was out of breath. She couldn't even make out words since having a morning fuck was draining her energy more than she was expected, not to mention that Percy was always such a good fuck.

"I am going to cum!" Percy warned, but not even a stroke later he came into the depths of her pussy once again.

Annabeth whimpered and whined, cumming herself all over Percy's cock.

"Oh god…" Percy was panting after creaming her cunt once more.

After getting used to the post orgasmic bliss, Annabeth looked up at Percy before saying, "Thanks. I needed that."

Percy laughed, "Sure… I best get to Piper and Hazel. They are probably looking for me by now."

Annabeth gave him a knowing grin, "You don't have to go very far then."

Percy's looked drop, knowing what she meant before turning around to see his quest mate looking at him fucking Annabeth.

"Oh." Percy said sheepishly, "Sorry you two… I… I— well, you know."

Piper laughed while Hazel blushed at the sight of Percy's soft cock, which to her was still massive.

"Yeah, we know." Piper smirked, "We came here straight away when you didn't show up."

"That's obvious, huh?" Percy laughed at himself.

Hazel was still blushing, but she managed to say, "Come on Percy, we are going to be late."

Percy sighed, looking back at Annabeth once last time before putting on his clothes, "Thanks for letting me fuck you, wise girl. I hope you'll save me some for when I come back."

Annabeth gave him a grin, "Come back first, seaweed brain… then maybe I'll give you a special present."

Percy was just about to leave with Piper and Hazel when he turned back and said, "Oh by the way, you should go see Jason later. I think he's got a surprise for you too." Percy winked, finishing up with his zipper and walk toward the door.

"Okay bye you guys." Annabeth said, then without another word Annabeth got up from her bed and walk towards the bathroom for a clean-up and a shower to get ready for the day.

* * *

**A/N: **So for this story I am going to post whenever I have five chapters done, so that way I won't worry about it while working on other stuff. Also open to one or two requests for this story… If you liked it and have a pairing you like to see, let me know through review or just PM me, and I will try my best to write it out. And that's it. Later :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stroll Brothers **

Wearing a lacy white bra with a lavender blouse and a skimpy short jean shorts, Annabeth roamed the camp ground in hope that her next adventure would come find her. Sure enough, not even a few yards away from her private personal cabin, her sluttiness was already attracting many wolf whistle coming her way. Most of the guys were people she knew well, and every boy that cross path with her were all eyeing her from top to bottom. Annabeth liked that. Despite being the one girl that almost all the guys in Camp Half-Blood had fantasize over, Annabeth wasn't that type of slut that would just get in bed with anyone.

"Hmm… maybe I'll go say hi to Jason." Annabeth mumbled.

Walking toward cabin one where Jason lived, Annabeth suddenly felt a wet cloth over her mouth. A few seconds later she fainted.

_An indefinite time later_

When Annabeth consciousness slowly returned, she tried to move her body around but found herself to be restrain on a bed. Looking around, her wrist were tie to one of the bunk bed inside one of the cabins. There was also a gag around her mouth, so it was useless to scream for help. Her clothes were also gone, as she was only in her matching set of white lacy bra and skimpy panties.

"You like what we've done?" Annabeth heard a voice.

Tilting her head to look up from her position, she could see two boys standing at the end of the bed with rock hard cock that seemed to be on the bigger end of the spectrum. Immediately, she recognized the brothers. Wanting to scream at them for drugging her, Annabeth found her best intention to only be a few muffled yelps.

"Sorry Annabeth, I guess you're just going to have to let us fuck you till we are satisfy." Connor said.

Climbing on the end of the bed, Annabeth had no choice but to comply since her control was taken away completing. It wasn't like she didn't want to do it either. She was looking for an adventure earlier, so this pretty much solves that problem.

Spreading her legs wild open for one of the twin of Hermes, Annabeth saw Connor smirked at her display before sliding her panties to the side and tease the tip of his well-endowed cock at her entrance.

"Fuck… she's so wet!" Connor moaned, pushing the tip in before jamming more of his shaft inside her cunt.

Annabeth was disappointed as her panties wasn't removed in a rush. Nevertheless, she was being fucked again and that's all that matter.

"Oh my god! Did you get fuck before this Annabeth? You are really wet!" Connor commented.

Annabeth nodded, and Connor immediately groaned after realizing that someone else had already had a taste of her pussy so early in the morning.

"You owl slut…." Connor mumbled, then focus all his attention to fucking the heck out of Annabeth.

While the daughter of Athena was being pleasured, she was too occupied with the feeling of a new cock inside her pussy that she had momentarily forgot about Travis. Though not for long, as Travis climbed on the bed and straddle Annabeth's chest. His bigger cock stood right above her face, and it looked a little bit bigger than Connor. Though it would be hard to tell unless she had his dick in her pussy too.

"If I remove the gag, would you promise not to scream for help?" Travis said.

Annabeth nodded her head, wishing for the gag to be removed so she could moaned her heart out. Travis laughed, seeing how vulnerable the daughter of Athena was at the moment. Reaching behind her head to untie the gag, Travis threw it somewhere around the bunk bed. Once free, Annabeth immediately began to moan.

"Oh god! Fuck me hard, Connor." Annabeth moaned, pushing her hips at the twin who was fucking her with all his might.

Travis laughed, finding it easier than he thought to make Annabeth Chase submit to them before aimed his cock at Annabeth's mouth, poking at it and asking for entrance. Annabeth gave Travis a smile, before saying, "If you boys wanna fuck me, all you gotta do was asked. No need to kidnap me or anything."

"So we can do you like anytime, anywhere?" Travis asked above her.

Annabeth giggled and moaned at the same time, "Yeah… but don't you already have a girlfriend, Travis?"  
Travis was blushing bright red at the mention of Katie, who was probably in the strawberry field right now working, "Screw Katie if I get to fuck you."

Annabeth smiled wide, not knowing that being the camp's slut would literally break a relationship up for people.

"Good answer." Annabeth said, then dove in on his cock to suck him off.

Travis gave out a really loud moan, one that match his brother who was almost at the limit inside Annabeth's super tight pussy.

"How are you so tight, Annabeth?" Connor moaned, digging deeper like any male would when they were about to cum.

Annabeth answered him, though with Travis's cock around her mouth she doubt Connor heard any of that. It did make Travis weak with his knees, since speaking while his cock was already in her mouth created all kinds of vibration on his cock, not to mention her tongue licking places as she mumbled to Connor.

"I am going to cum…" Travis moaned.

Surprised, Annabeth didn't think that Travis would be already ready to cum. It had only been a few minutes since she sucked him off and if that's the case, Annabeth was sure that this was about to be her worse sex experience ever.

"Hold it in, Travis." Annabeth mumbled at him.

Though she quickly regret it because Travis let out a loud roar before cumming into her mouth.

"Oh god!" Travis moaned, spraying his seed all over Annabeth's mouth

In the meantime, Connor was also cumming into the depths of Annabeth's pussy. His cock throbbing deeply within her core as his warm cum spew into her womb, filling her up with his seeds.

"Fuck yeah…." Connor shouted in ecstasy.

Annabeth lay there, dissatisfy with how this had gone out to be. She thought the twin would hold up better than this, but obviously they were not ready to pleasure her. It was at this moment that Travis removed the binds on her wrist before falling over on his butt on the bed, just like how Connor was.

"God… that was amazing." Travis said, "Right?"

Annabeth was going to be honest with the brothers, since it was the only way that they could get better at fucking and improving their… well, everything.

"Honestly, it could be better guys." Annabeth said.

Disappointment filled the boys' faces, though Annabeth wasn't apologetic, "Like a lot, lot better…."

"So it wasn't good for you?" Connor asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "I didn't even cum, no offence. But you two really need to work on your stamina."

Looking so defeated, Annabeth decided to help them out.

"Look... it wasn't all that bad, but go talk to Silena. She can definitely help you guys out with your, uhhh… stamina and endurance." Annabeth said, "Good luck."

Gathering her things and getting dress in her pervious clothes, Annabeth left the Hermes cabin and the bothers to deal with their problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex on the Beach**

"Mmm… what was I going to do again?" Annabeth mumbled to herself.

Pacing along the camp ground trying to remember what she was about to do, Annabeth vaguely remembered that she was going somewhere before the Stroll brothers kidnapped her. She couldn't figure out where she was going though, and somehow she ended up on the beach front.

_Oh well… _

Now that she was at the beach, she wondered if she should cool off a little bit. It was a really hot day after all, and with the sun high up in the afternoon, she could see a few campers cooling themselves off in the water and the pier.

"Hey Annabeth!" A few new comers greeted her as she walked along the shore.

She smiled at most of them, walking pass and minding her own business. Most of them were girls, wearing their sexy bikinis and showing off their tight toned body. Annabeth almost wanted to stop and say hi back, and maybe get lucky with some of them and make things even hotter. Still, she continued walking.

Knowing how hot some of these girls were, Annabeth could only imagine having sex with any one of them. It would be so hot doing a girl, and even hotter if there was a dick involved. She quickly wondered if she would get lucky enough to spot a guy on the beach. After that questionable fuck she had with the brothers, she was dying for another dick that could please her any way she liked.

Lucky for her, her prayers was answered when she spotted a strong muscular guy who she had seen in camp before, along with a girl who was probably a new comer. They were making out at the far side of the beach, where no one would be able to see or bother them. Unfortunately for them, Annabeth saw them and was definitely going to bother them.

Watching from behind a cover, Annabeth saw that the girl who doesn't look any older than fifteen began to kiss down the boy's naked chest and abs. Once she reached all the way down, she pulled his pants off swiftly along with his boxers, smiled at him before stroking his cock. Annabeth was stunned at the rod she was seeing on the boy. He was about sixteen, and Annabeth had seen him around camp but never talked to him before. His cock was massive for his age, and it had an upward curved which Annabeth liked a lot.

Couldn't help herself anymore, Annabeth decided to walk up to them and introduce herself. While walking up to them, she could see the girls was sucking him off and smiled when the boy moaned and groaned out loud. Annabeth was very horny now. She made it to the sand on the beach when the girl quickly noticed her presence. She glanced up at Annabeth while his cock was still in her mouth.

"Oh shit!" She shouted, immediately jumping off the boy and flinched away from the cock she was just sucking off in a pretty good rhythm.

The boy looked back, wondering what's got his partner so spook. His jaw quickly dropped on the sand after seeing the camp's most beautiful girl wearing skimpy clothing and smiling at him, "Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth smiled at him, "Hey you two…"

The girl had a shocked expression on her face, probably embarrassed that they got caught. She looked ready to plead to Annabeth, asking her not to tell anyone about this. Annabeth smiled, knowing that she was definitely new to the camp. As for the boy, he had an even more shocked look on his face. The fact that the sexy daughter of Athena was staring at him being sucked off was enough to make his cock throbbed in excitement. It was a rare sight, and he wasn't sure what she was doing here.

Annabeth smirked, "You do know that people are bound to see you guys here, right?"  
They didn't say a word to Annabeth. She could tell the girl was terrified of what it would mean now that they were discovered, as for the boy, she could tell that he was beyond excited but more than cautious in case he did anything wrong. Annabeth could see his cock throbbed when he stared at her, and she liked that. Giving the girl a look, Annabeth saw that she had light brown hair and a sculpt body just like the boy does. Mmm…. Annabeth liked this a lot.

_Oh well… guess it can't be helped then…. _

Annabeth smiled again, then walked from the head of the boy to his foot. Just like the girl, she kneel down before mirroring the girl's figure on all fours. The girl had a shock look on her face, "Wait, what are you—"

Annabeth smirked at her, holding her ass high in the air while leaning close to the cock that she was sucking off just a while ago. The boy quickly raise his eyebrows at her, "Annabeth?"

"Shhh…. We will take care of you." Annabeth winked.

Giving him a lick to get him turned on, Annabeth dragged her tongue on the bottom of his shaft, flicking the tip of his cock and let go. His cock immediately responded when it throbbed wildly with its upward curved.

The boy couldn't believe it. There he was having his alone time with his girlfriend and suddenly the most sexy and beautiful girl of camp showed up and decide to lick his cock. He was literally in heaven. He didn't say anything since words were stuck in his throat, wanting Annabeth to do that again.

The girl was barely functioning at the point. Showing a blank expression, she finally came around when she realized that they were staring at her. She noticed that Annabeth seemed to be gesturing her at her boyfriend's cock. Looking at the daughter of Athena, she asked in surprise, "Really?"

Annabeth smiled at her, "Help me out, girl."

In an instant, the girl was more than happy to help Annabeth out. She was still horny after all, and if the rumors were true, then this Annabeth that suddenly pop up from behind them would be the same Annabeth that almost all the boys had been talking about since she got here. It was pretty obvious now, since the drop dead gorgeous blond babe was none other than the famous camp hero herself. Moving herself to mirror Annabeth, she looked at Annabeth with a small smile before asking, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

Annabeth returned a wide smile before shaking her head, "What's your name?"

She could tell the girl was a little timid about this, "Jackie… This is my boyfriend Matt."

Annabeth smiled at Jackie, then looked up at Matt who was paying attention to her the most, "So Matt, do you want us to give you a blowjob?"

Matt looked beyond excited having his girlfriend and the famous Annabeth Chase kneeling in front of his cock and breathing warm breathe on him. He nodded eagerly, wanting them to get started right away.

"Well, you heard your boyfriend…" Annabeth laughed, gesturing at Jackie to suck him off.

Annabeth saw the girl was more than willing to share when she leaned close to the cock. She smiled, then went a little lower and took the boy's balls in her mouth. She sucked in his testicles, swirling it and pulling on it to get him to moan loudly at her touch. Above her, Jackie was getting Matt off with the same rhythm that she gave earlier.

"F-Fuck…" Matt moaned out loud rather loudly.

The girls didn't care, and Matt could only hold on for so long since it was his first time getting double teamed by two girls sharing his dick and his balls.

"I am going to c-cum!" He warned, bucking his hips up to Jackie's delight.

Annabeth could feel them draining every last drop of cum from his sack, she made sure of it. Even though Jackie had the prize all for herself when Matt came in her mouth, Annabeth was more than satisfy with the little dribble dripping down his shaft.

"Mmm…" Annabeth cooed, drinking his cum and surprisingly liking his taste a lot.

Jackie pulled his cock slowly out of her mouth, tightly wrapping her lips around the head before letting him go. Annabeth saw her opportunity and shift a little upward so she could lick the bottom of Matt's cock from the base to the tip.

"Oh God…" Matt moaned, still sensitive from cumming.

Annabeth was surprised that Matt was still rock hard after blowing his load into his girlfriend's mouth, especially when they had double teamed him. Even the opportunists, she smiled at him, "So, you got more in you?"

Matt nodded before saying in a soft and excited manner, "Definitely."

"Good." Annabeth said, then looked at Jackie who had already swallow his cum.

_That greedy slut! Didn't even share it… _

"Lay down here, Jackie…" Annabeth said, letting her move herself in position.

Jackie did as she was told. In a swift tug, Annabeth pulled her shorts off her legs revealing her matching white panties. She could tell both of them were paying attention, but of course Matt was drooling more than Jackie was. Annabeth moved herself to straddle her head with her pussy. Crawling back down, Annabeth angle herself so that her pussy was out for grabs from Matt and Jackie could get down to business with both of them.

Looking back expectantly at the boy, Annabeth smiled at his face before looking at the big cock throbbing at their display.

"Well, you gonna make this work or not?" Annabeth asked, smirking.

Pretty quickly, Matt rushed to her backside and tease Annabeth panties cladded pussy with his cock. He wasn't believe this turn of event. He never thought that Annabeth Chase would ever talk to him, much less being on all fours and asking him to fuck her. Being the more desire girl in all two camps, it was no surprise that his heart was beating out of his chest.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me!" Annabeth shouted at him.

Matt listened, pushing her panties out of the way and saw her pink slit. He almost cum from the sight, but had enough self-control before sticking his cock in her pussy.

"F-Fucking hell…." Matt moaned, stuffing her tight pussy for the first time.

Annabeth moaned, making pleasurable whimpers to encourage Matt to start fucking her. It wasn't long before he started thrusting his hips, sending Annabeth to high heavens above.

"That's it…" Annabeth whimpered at him, "Fuck me harder and deeper. Mmm… just like that. Just f-fucking like that…"

Matt was losing his load fast, but he could tell that Annabeth was losing faster. He quickly wondered if Annabeth Chase had already been screwing around, though it wouldn't be a surprise. Suddenly, he felt his girlfriend on the bottom eating out Annabeth. Her nose poke at the bottom of his cock and he had to hold all his will power to not cum.

"Oh my Goodness! I… I am- I am c-cumming!" Annabeth screamed, slick juice wetting his entire cock.

Matt didn't want to pull out, but with how tight she was he reluctantly did so that he won't lose his second load. Annabeth was panting, a little shocked that she was enjoying this so much.

"You were amazing, Matt." Annabeth said in between deep breaths.

Matt smiled, his ego inflated from the fact that the Annabeth Chase like that. Hard and bouncing up and down, Matt wonder if Annabeth was going to let him off. Annabeth smiled, knowing that Matt would want to finish before swinging her legs over Jackie and told him with a smirk, "I think Jackie would like some too, Matt."

Matt looked at Jackie who was smiling above at him. Her clothes were still on her so Matt quickly pulled down her similar looking shorts revealing her blue panties.

"Fuck me, Matt." Jackie smiled at him before shifting her body around.

Matt leaned down, hovering above his girlfriend while she locked her legs around his waist, "Fuck me good…"

Matt nodded, moving her panties aside before inserting his hard cock into her folds. Making the girl moan, Jackie held on around his neck, pushing his body close and feeling his cock rut so deep into the depths of her.

"So good! This is so good…" Jackie moaned.

Like Annabeth, the girl was horny and turned on from the moment that sex was happening between them. She could feel herself edging closer to cumming all over her boyfriend.

"I am going to cum, baby… I am close." Jackie warned, throwing her head back into the sand.

Matt smiled at her, fucking her through it regardless. The moment came when Jackie's orgasm came suddenly. She shivered violently while Matt was fucking her through it. Surprise that he didn't cum with her, Jackie quickly tried to gather her breathe back.

"You didn't cum?" Jackie asked.

Matt shook his head.

Annabeth saw this going on and could see how hard Matt was trying to be able to get an orgasm out of both of them. Really appreciating his effort, Annabeth decided to give him a special surprise.

"Don't worry…" Annabeth said, then lay down on the sand before telling Jackie to straddle her.

Jackie did as she was told, and even though she wasn't into girls she still did what Annabeth asked. A little weird, no doubt… Giving the girl a nod, Annabeth asked her to get down on her hands so that her ass would be out for Matt just like how hers would be as well.

Tilting her head to look at him, Annabeth smiled and asked Matt, "So, one last time?"

Matt saw this position the girls were getting into. He gave out a disbelief chuckled before lining up his cock at Annabeth's bottom pussy. He went for it immediately, not wanting to waste time since this was Annabeth Chase that he was fucking. Pounding the daughter of Athena roughly, Matt felt his orgasm came back full force. Hearing Annabeth moaned, occasionally groaning out his name was insanely turned on for him.

"So hot…" Matt said to the sluts underneath him.

Pulling out of Annabeth, as much as he didn't want to, he pushed his cock back inside Jackie and fuck her too.

"You like that?" He asked them.

"I love it, baby… Keep fucking me! Please…." Jackie said dirtily.

Annabeth just smiled at both of them. Not even a few minutes later, Matt pulled out of his own girlfriend before sticking his cock back inside the camp's slut. Annabeth moaned ecstatically, feeling another orgasm coming her way. She wanted to warn Matt that she was going to cum, but Jackie caught her attention instead when she said, "Annabeth? Wouldn't Percy be mad that you are cheating on him?"

Annabeth almost wanted to laugh at her. Meanwhile, Matt couldn't help but fucked her harder, burying his whole cock in because he was currently nailing Percy's girlfriend in the back without the son of Poseidon knowing about it. The idea that Percy was back with Annabeth again while he fucked her in secret, it sent him to the brink.

Matt unexpectedly came with a loud roar, "Fuck yea!"

Annabeth came alongside him as she got creamed by Matt. He painted her insides white with his thick cum. Annabeth moaned, feeling his cum filled her up and loving every second to it. She tried to focus on answering Jackie, but all she could manage was a smile at her.

Deciding not to answer her question since it would definitely spice things up, Annabeth rest her head back on the sand before Jackie stop straddling her. She could see Matt having a smug look on his face, like he was proud at himself for conquering her but also in disbelief that he got to fuck her as well.

"We should do this again some other time…" Annabeth said, gathering herself from the threesome she just had with Jackie and Matt.

Jackie smiled at her while nudging Matt on his shoulder, "Hey Matt? I can't help but feel like you like Annabeth more than you like me…"

Matt was immediately embarrassed, "Well… I- I uh…"

Jackie laughed, revealing that she was only teasing him, "Don't worry, I don't mind."

Annabeth was loving how cool Jackie was letting Matt fuck her, and she decided to invite them to her cabin one day so that they could do this all over again.  
"Here…" Annabeth said, pulling down her underwear and threw it at the boy, "Your trophy."

Matt was gleaming, taking a whiff of her panties before stuffing them in his pocket, "Thanks Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled, getting up from the beach with another load in her pussy. She was leaking now, but it didn't faze her at all. Most campers know by now that sometimes she would walk around with dry cum on her thighs anyway, so it wasn't a problem.

"Great." Annabeth said, putting her shorts back on, "I will see you guys around."

Walking away, she turned back to face them after walking a few feet away before saying, "And next time you guys decide to fuck on the beach, I know a spot where you won't get interrupted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking care of my family**

Oh, that was fun. Let's see, this morning I've gotten a surprise visit from my ex-boyfriend when he creamed my pussy twice, then the Stroll brothers kidnap me and made me desperate for more, and now I had just satisfy myself by fucking with a new girl and her boyfriend on the beach. Mmm… so much had already happened in so little time. And just like usual, I knew that more things were going to happen wherever I decide to go today….

Ended up in the woods, I wonder where I could go after that adventure with Jackie and Matt. There was that one spot where all horny teens from camp would go to if they wanted some privacy from prying eyes. Not knowing what else to do, I decide to head over there to see if I could score another one in my pussy. On the way there, I felt a presence behind me so I whip around and held my blade at his throat.

"Whoa! It's only me, Malcom." My brother said, throwing his hands up.

I was genuinely surprised why he was here in the woods and not in the camp ground. The only reason why people would be in the forest was because of capture the flag, which was cancel as an event a long time ago, or they were looking to...

"Malcom? What are you doing in here?" I asked him, putting my dagger away.

He sighed and stop surrendering, "Geez Annabeth, why do you always greet me like this?"

I smiled, "You just scared me, that's all."  
He looked away, "So, what is my sister doing out here?"

I smirked at him, knowing that he still hate it when I said stuff like this, "I was at the beach with some people earlier, gotten really comfortable with them."

"You mean you had sex with them…?" Malcom clarified, though it was already clear to both of us what we were talking about.

I smiled, loving the look on my brother's face when I beat around the bush telling him about what I did with Jackie and Matt. Just like the other boys in camp, Malcom knew everything about what I've been doing since I've become sexually active, or rather, who I've been doing it with. I knew he had problems accepting that when I first became the girl that every boy in both camps would die to get in bed with. He came around though, probably because he knew he couldn't' stop me even if he wanted to.

"Sure." I said while keeping that smirk, "It sounded a lot better this way, right?"

Malcom grumbled, looking away from me.

I continued, "I guess now I am just trying to find another customer…."

Giggling at what I said, I saw Malcom gave me a disapproving look.

"So, what is my big brother doing out here all by himself too, huh?" I asked him, wondering if he was in the woods the same reason why anyone would come here.

"Nothing… I was just—" He stammered, losing his words.

I smiled, figuring it all out since it wasn't too hard. Well, that's not true. Something was definitely hard, and I could have never guessed that my big brother had a hard-on in his pants. It only confirm what I already knew when I saw a girl who was probably Aphrodite's, rushing around us while barely clothed in the sluttiest way possible. Catching my attention, she made the mistake of looking at me and now she was in a disbelief shock. She didn't moved, seeing me with my brother that she was just screwing. I guess she wasn't expecting me, and neither have I expected this.

Giving me a naughty smiled, the girl finally said, "Hey Annabeth… you should leave some boys for us too. We are all horny as well, you know?"

I laughed, "I'll make sure not to drain all the boys dry…"

Laughing with me, she shared an apologetic look with Malcom before walking off back to camp ground. Before I could even turn back to my brother, he was already talking too much.

"Oh god, please don't say anything." Malcom said, looking sheepishly at me.

I smirked, "Who was the lucky girl?"

Malcom sighed, "Just some slut from the Aphrodite cabin."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "I mean, she was just some Aphrodite girl… I was— never mind…."

"Why didn't she finish you off?" I asked him.

He looked sheepish, almost embarrassed with himself, "I… I came early."

I almost wanted to laugh, but I held back a loud snicker since he was my dear brother after all.

"I mean, I didn't want to… you know, but she was just too…" He stammered.

I clarified for him, "You came because she was too tight."

He shrugged in defeated, "Yeah…"

"And you are hard now because you wanted more but she didn't want anything to do with you?" I asked even though it was unnecessary.

Malcom immediately shot back, "Wow, way to boost my confidence there Annabeth."

Hearing all this from him, I honestly didn't mind that I was liking this more and more. He was my brother at the end, but the moment was just right enough that I don't feel totally creep out by it.

"Do you want some pointers?" I asked him.

Malcom shook his head, "Just leave it alone, Annabeth… I'll handle it in my room."

Seeing him being so sad and disappointed with himself, I pull him back when he tried to walk away. I smirked, about to do something so taboo yet it excited me nevertheless.

"Annabeth, what are y-you…" Malcom said, then went from annoyed to being shocked when I kneel down in front of him.

"Whoa! Annabeth, you can't—" He almost shouted, couldn't finished what he said because I was helping myself with his zipper.

I smirked at him, "Why not?"

He looked so red on his cheeks that it was pretty hilarious to see him like this. He tired shifting away from me, but I wasn't having it and pushed him against a tree. Quickly, he was trapped and I lick my lips when I felt just how hard and big he was.

"This is wrong…" He quick said, though I could tell he was wavering.

I smiled at him. Other than the fact he was my brother, I was too horny to care. He had a big hard cock already ready for me, he also needed some practice with sex, and furthermore he was horny for it as well. So, why the hell not?

"Think of it as practice, Malcom…." I winked at him.

Going for his shorts, I pulled it down along with his boxer and got smack in the face with his big cock. I gasped, not realizing just how big it was.

"Wow, I didn't know my brother has a big cock like that…" I cooed, admiring his shaft in all its glory.

Malcom looked beyond embarrassed, but he didn't stop me from doing what I was doing. He only groaned before his male instinct took over as he grab my head and guide me to his cock. He didn't even say a word, obviously feeling awkward with himself to want a blowjob from his sister.

I smiled up at him when he held my head, "Just think about something else… it will make it easy to not cum so quickly."

He grumbled at my advice, probably too embarrassed with himself. Hoping that he took note of it, I smiled before leaning close and lick the bottom of his shaft up to the tip, dragging my tongue along the underside of his curved upward cock. With how stiff and strong it was, it was easy to keep my tongue on him.

"Annabeth…" He whimpered, throbbing already.

I smiled, keeping my tongue on his tip and encouraging him to hold back, "Don't cum yet. Just think about anything else and hold it."

He grunted, bucking his hips and trying his best to hold himself back. Seeing how hard he was trying, I decide to take it up a notch, "Good, now I am going to suck you off... so you have to really focus on something else."

He nodded at me.

Going down on him, I wrap my lips around his tip before sliding down to engulf his entire shaft. Malcom immediately groan, his cock throbbing wildly in my mouth.

I mumbled at him, "Don't cum yet…"

Holding on for his dear sister, Malcom couldn't believe this was happening to him. He knew Annabeth was always horny for sex, and deep down he knew he was attracted to her even then, but never in his entire life did he thought he would be in a position where Annabeth was kneeling before him and sucking him off.

Watching Annabeth going down on him, he couldn't help but use his hand still holding onto her head and make her bob faster. It was so hot and naughty, and the more he got from his sister, the less he felt the need to cum because he was getting used to it. Her advice did work!

"Fuck…" He groaned, moving his cock in and out of Annabeth's mouth.

Surprise by this, Annabeth smiled with his cock in her mouth after realizing that Malcom was getting used to having her mouth wrap around his cock. It's a start, but Annabeth had much more planned for her brother.

"Cum in my mouth… I want it all." Annabeth mumbled while looking up at him with those sexy eyes.

Malcom threw his head back from the pleasure, feeling his balls churning at the sight of Annabeth pleading for his cum. It should have make him sick and disgusted with himself for wanting to cum inside his sister's mouth, but it was too pleasurable to stop.

"I am going to cum!" He shouted, thrusting his cock deep in her mouth and throat.

Annabeth expertly took his sperm, every spurt of his cum was savior as she swallowed it down. It should have gave her all the wrong feeling, but it was also giving her tremendous thrill from the wrongfulness of sucking off her own brother.

"Mmm…" Annabeth moaned, giving him a few gentle suck to keep him hard after orgasm.

Malcom groaned, too sensitive to have her suck him right after he just came. Annabeth didn't pay no attention to it, only focusing on keep him hard so she could give him a few more lessons.

Slowly pulling him out of her mouth and giving him a show at the same time, Annabeth popped his cock out and smile when she saw that it had retain its hardness… If not, even harder than before.

Malcom was panting, wondering what he just did with his sister. On the other hand, Annabeth liked the taste of his brother. It was not as great as maybe Percy's or Jason's, but it was still something good to swallow and drink. Looking at his lewd and guilty expression along with his hard cock, Annabeth smirked at her brother up top.

"That was good, but you could have done better." Annabeth said.

Seeing Malcom giving her a horny and exciting look, Annabeth giggled before giving him a few seconds of rest. Malcom wasn't expecting anything now that he had cum. He just wanted to head back to camp so he could figure out and analyze what he just did with his little sister. Despite this, Malcom was surprised to find that Annabeth started to work him back up again after letting him rest.

"Annabeth… no." He groaned disapprovingly, though his horny dick was saying otherwise.

Annabeth loved this so much, she wasn't going to stop regardless if her brother wanted to. Rolling her tongue around his shaft, Annabeth made sure to pleasure the head of his cock by pushing her lips together around it and sucking harshly.

"Oh fuck…" Malcom moaned, feeling another load of cum churning once again.

"Please Annabeth… stop it." Malcom pleaded, which did nothing for the situation because Annabeth was too drunk on having sex with him to stop.

Annabeth did the exact opposite of what Malcom wanted. She let her tongue lolled out, leaning against the base of his balls before dragging upward toward the tip of his shaft. Going so slowly, she captured Malcom's eyes before giving him that innocent look while licking up his very strong and harder than diamond cock. She didn't even had a chance to get to the tip before Malcom groaned loudly, signaling his cumshot.

"So fast… You gotta hold it in, think about something else…." Annabeth said, keeping her tongue on his underside and continue dragging up.

"I… I can't…" Malcom groaned, ready to cum.

Pre-cum already leaking on Annabeth's forehead, Annabeth did the only thing she knew to keep her brother from cumming. She gripped tightly at the base of his shaft with her thumbs and two fingers. It definitely stopped him midway, and Malcom groaned loudly into the wood.

"Fuck! I… I…" Malcom screamed.

Annabeth smirked at him, "That was too fast, Malcom. Did you even try to listen to what I said?"

Malcom couldn't say anything because the agony of being blue ball by Annabeth was killing him. He just wanted to cum and get this over with.

Holding a death grip of her brother, Annabeth suddenly thought of something that could help him out since he wasn't paying attention to what she said. She didn't blame him though, since fucking her was probably the only thing he could think about. Smirking at him, she let go of her grip slightly. Malcom relaxed until she went back to blowing him while slowly and slowly loosening her hold on his cock. It surprisingly work for him, since he didn't feel like he was about to blow up immediately.

Working and sucking him off in all the right place, Annabeth finally let go of her finger around his cock. Surprisingly to both siblings, Malcom wasn't cumming immediately even after she was sucking him off for a good minute.

"Fuck…" Malcom moaned, "I can't believe it work!"

Annabeth smiled at him while his cock was still in her mouth. She popped him out before holding his cock in her hand and jerk him, "See! You should listen to your sister more…"

Nothing but horny for more action, Malcom grabbed her head and move her back to his cock.  
"Just shut up and blow me, Annabeth!" Malcom said, his arousal overwhelmed him.

Annabeth always loved it when guys take charge, and even though it was her brother, she didn't care about it one bit. She was turned on from the way he dirty talk her. Going down on him, Annabeth made sure to give him the best pleasure. Hollowing her cheeks, Annabeth made him on the verge of cumming again.

"I am going to cum!" Malcom shouted, warning his sister.

Annabeth stopped herself abruptly, popping him out of her mouth and using her hand to jerk him off. Malcom was immediately displease with her, grabbing her head roughly and wanting to force her to suck him off again.

"Why did you do that? I need to cum…" Malcom said, his voice lust filled only.

Annabeth smiled at him atop while he forced her to suck him off. She budged, her face being pushed against his cock before he rubbed himself off. Annabeth smiled, loving how dirty her own brother was even though he had always disapprove of her decision to be the camp's slut. Pushing herself away reluctantly, Annabeth looked up at him and said, "You need one last lesson, Malcom."  
Malcom was in total lust. He was too horny to understand what she meant. Even when Annabeth was standing back up and moving herself against the tree where he was trapped at, he still couldn't figure out what her sister meant.

"What are you…?" Malcom trailed off, seeing Annabeth unbuttoning her shorts and moving them down to her thighs.

Spreading her legs apart while her shorts remain spread open by her thigh gap, Annabeth pushed her hands against the tree while sticking her ass out for Malcom to see it. She smirked at the dumbfounded expression on his face, as he stared at her bare pussy all out for him to lay claim to it.

"Annabeth?" He said, just as shock as she was.

Annabeth smiled at him, using one of her hand and sneak down her belly to her pussy. She made sure that he was staring before parting those pink slit apart. Smirking back at her brother, she moaned at the sight of his drooling expression, "Come on, you need to practice…"

Malcom walked behind her like he was in some sort of spell. It almost seemed like Annabeth had the charm speaking power without being a daughter of Aphrodite herself. She smirked, then felt Malcom's hands on her butt and feeling him grope those cheeks in excitement.

"Where is your panties?" Malcom asked her, intentionally teasing her lips with the tip of his cock.

Annabeth smirked back at him, "Gave it to some guy as a trophy."

Malcom moaned at those words, "So you walk around camp without any panties on?"

Annabeth smirked at him, needing him to get right inside her now.

"You dirty slut…" Malcom said, his heart beating out of his chest.

Pushing himself inside her, Malcom moaned as her pussy hole welcomed him with the tightest squeeze that he had ever experienced. He felt himself losing control faster than her blowjob, and he couldn't believe just how wet she already was for him.

"Who did you fuck so early in the morning, Annabeth?" Malcom asked her, pumping already to feel his sister more.

Annabeth moaned, feeling Malcom stretched her out before moaning out her answer, "Percy… he creamed me twice, the stroll brothers, then Matt came inside me earlier on the beach."

Malcom moaned at what she said, digging himself deeper but making sure that he didn't lose his load like he did with Mary before. Annabeth was so tight, even tighter than that Aphrodite girl Mary when he was fucking her. The idea that he was fucking his sister was all forgotten, replaced with his primordial male instinct to just fuck a beautiful girl with a tight and wet pussy.

"Oh God!" Annabeth moaned, about to cum from having her brother's cock throbbing deep within her.

Malcom grunted, "Damit… I am gonna cum!"

Annabeth couldn't focus on her lesson that she had planned for him. She only needed one thing now, and that was to have Malcom cum inside her so she would be cumming all over his dick as well.

"Fuck! Cum inside me… I want it in my pussy." Annabeth moaned, her hands reaching back to his waist and desperately trying to pull him even deeper.

Malcom grunted, pushing in one really hard stroke and digging as deep into his sister as possible before roaring out loud.

"Fuck Yes!" He moaned.

Cumming inside her, Malcom was breathing in and out without words. He didn't want to think about what he just did. He just knew that it was the best sex that he had ever gotten, and it was with his dear sister.

"Oh god… what did we just do?" Malcom moaned, pulling his soft dick out of Annabeth.

Annabeth hugged the tree, unable to move for a minute after such a powerful orgasm. Malcom might be timid on the outside, but he was certainly a beast in having sex. If he just had a few more practice sessions with her, then…

Smiling at her brother, Annabeth said, "Come on, it's not like you didn't enjoy it, right?"

Malcom had no words, looking guilty with himself.

Annabeth decided to cheer him up, "You know… if you ever need a few more lessons, just come to me and I will teach you a few more things."  
Malcom shook his head, shivering probably at the idea that he'd wanted more from his sister. He quickly pulled his pants back on, re-did his zipper before looking presentable.

"I'll see you back in camp…" He said, looking guilty and embarrassed with himself.

Walking away, Annabeth sighed with a smile.

Looking like a whore who just got fucked against a three, Annabeth stretch her body before pulling her shorts back on. Now there were five loads of cum swimming in her pussy, and Annabeth couldn't help but wonder just how many more she could take till the night ended for today.

Walking back to camp in the same direction where Malcom disappeared to, Annabeth suddenly remembered about what Percy said about Jason having a surprise for her. Making a bee-line straight toward the Zeus cabin, she was again distracted by the sound of hips smacking hips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lord Apollo **

"Oooh Lord Apollo!" Cried one of the hunters from Artemis's hunt.

Annabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder just how much more eventful this day was going to get. On the clearing field of the hunter's camp ground, Annabeth stumbled upon a young maiden hunter crawling at the grass underneath her body. She was holding her ass high above the air while firmly placing her head on the soft grass. Her whole body barely covered with rip clothing, bounced in sync as the rocking from behind her grew stronger and stronger.

"Fuck!" She screamed when Apollo pushed down on her waist, forcing the slutty hunter to push her ass even higher.

"Damn! You are one horny girl aren't you?" Apollo groaned, smiling down at the hunter and fucking the maiden even harder, "Does my sister know how much of a slut you are?"

"No! Please… don't tell Artemis about this!" The girl screamed, pleading for their secret to stay hidden.

_Too bad they don't know that I was also here, witnessing all this… _

"I don't know…" Apollo teased the girl, "I mean, you are breaking the oath you swore to my sister."

The girl screamed in earnest moaning, "That's because y-you are… you force me… to- Ugh God!"

Apollo smirked, "Don't worry, I promise I won't say anything if you let me fuck you a few more times…"

The young hunter moaned, obviously not sure if she should be glad about the fucking that's coming her way or feeling guilty that she wanted it nevertheless. Annabeth saw this happening in front of her. She sighed.

_Can't help myself even if I wanted to anyway…. _

Making herself known to their secret affair by walking out from behind the bushes, Annabeth smiled at Apollo when he realized that the sexy daughter of Athena was staring this whole time. Annabeth also gave the girl a look, seeing how she hadn't notice her presence yet because Apollo didn't slow down his thrusting from behind her, not one bit.

Annabeth chuckled when catching Apollo's attention again, greeting him with a big smirk on her face.

"Hey Apollo!" Annabeth said in a seductive voice, "You do this to all the maiden hunters around camp, don't you?"

Apollo laughed at that. The young hunter suddenly realized her presence with them, and she tried to squirm away from the thrusting that Lord Apollo was giving her. To no avail, Apollo had a strong grip on the hunter's waist as he slammed himself in an out of her cunt making sweet sex noises.

"Hey Annabeth!" Apollo greeted, "How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to know that you should give her a break…" Annabeth smirked.

Apollo finally slowed down, giving the young hunter some much needed rest. The Olympian God didn't stop though, giving her slow and languid strokes to keep himself at bay and making the girl moaned in wanton need.

"I don't think she even wants a break from this dick, Annabeth." Apollo laughed, "So, how are you doing?"

Annabeth smiled when the God asked her of her day, "You know, sucked a dick here and there… getting screw whenever I need to…"

Apollo laughed, "That's my girl…"  
Annabeth suddenly thought of something that could replace the girl kneeling on all four with herself. It was too good to pass up this opportunity, and she couldn't help but liked the idea she got in her head knowing that getting screw by an Olympian God was something to be treasured.

"I really think you should give her a break, Apollo…" Annabeth smirked at him.

Apollo stopped himself, not removing his dick out of the wet hole he's got himself stuffed in, "You mean Chloe?"

Annabeth nodded, suddenly realizing that this young hunter must have joined Artemis's group recently.

"Well, who I am going to finish myself off with then?" Apollo asked.

_So easy… fell right into my trap. _

Annabeth smirked at the God, unbuttoning her shorts and skimp out of them in a sexy sway of her hips. Letting her shorts fell down from her tan long legs, Annabeth step out of them with her bottom bare of any clothing.

"How about me?" Annabeth asked the God, knowing just what his answer would be.

Apollo wasn't believe his luck. First, he found Chloe masturbating in her tent and blackmail her to let him fuck her. Now the slut of Camp Half-Blood was here offering herself to him just like that. He couldn't help but think that the day was going off terrifically.

"Come over here, Annabeth…" Apollo told her.

Looking at Annabeth messy pussy, Apollo saw dry cum coating her thighs. He was mesmerized by this, wondering just how many guys she had already gotten with. Deciding to ask the daughter of Athena, Apollo smirked at Annabeth, "How many guys came inside you just this morning?"

Annabeth gave him a naughty smirk, "Four…"

Apollo smiled back, "You dirty slut… Well, move your ass over here then. After I am done with you your pussy is going to be filled more than four times."

Annabeth liked this more and more, so she opted to remove her clothes up top too. Throwing her blouse off her head, it left her in nothing but a lacy and sexy bra.

"Nice." Apollo commented.

Already forgotten about Chloe, Annabeth walked over to Apollo and slowly tease the Olympian God's chest, running her hands down his abs before finally reaching her prize. Pulling him out of Chloe's pussy, Annabeth almost gasped when she saw it. Apollo's cock was a huge monster, and she was surprised that Chloe was able to fit this whole thing in her cunt.

"Holy shit!" Annabeth cursed.

With a huge girt and a bigger than average length, Annabeth hugged the God's back as she looked above his shoulder at the cock she was holding in her hand. Her nimble and soft hand couldn't even wrap around it fully, leaving a few centimeter not within her grasp.

"Well, aren't you going to let me finish?" Apollo asked the daughter of Athena with a smirk.

Annabeth couldn't help but gave him a few tugs, stroking him off a few times and imagine just how it would feel being stretch out by it.

"What about me?" Chloe asked suddenly.

Annabeth smiled at her, "I thought you didn't want this?"

Chloe looked sheepishly at both her and Apollo, "I… I didn't cum yet."  
Apollo laughed, then Chloe looked at Annabeth with those pleading and desperate eyes, "Well, I guess you were wrong Annabeth."  
Annabeth chuckled, "Yeah… I just want to join in, that's all."

Apollo laughed harder, "Well, maybe after Chloe then…."

Chloe whimpered loudly as Lord Apollo stuffed himself back inside her without even caring about her puffy and batter pussy. Still, Chloe knew that she needed this. After all, Lord Apollo had made her desperate for more after she came for the first time. It was an eye-opening experience, one that she had be denying herself since she joined the hunt.

"Oh God! Fuck me… I want you to fuck me!" Chloe screamed into the woods.

Apollo grinned, gripping her waist once again and moved her back on her hands and knees. Chloe was force to be in doggy now as the God hammered himself home with every thrusts.

"Gonna cum…" Apollo strained, reaching that tipping point.

Annabeth watched on from the side while spreading her legs and masturbating, loving how sexually frustrated Chloe seemed to be. She was dying to orgasm, and Annabeth wonder just how long she had been deny of a good rut.

While Chloe moaned loudly and continuously, ready to cum at any moment, Apollo made sure to tease the young girl tits, leaning down and grab her boobs in both hands. Rutting her like this, it made them look like animals humping each other begging for the sweet release of cum.

"Oh my God!" Chloe moaned suddenly.

Humping her hard, Apollo gave the girl a few strokes in desperate attempt to bury himself as far deep as he could possibly go. He came afterwards, smacking his hips against hers without leaving any gaps while filling the hunter up with her first load of his thick sperm. The feeling of creaming her, Apollo sighed in relieve. He had been fucking her for a while now, and he never did cum, so it was better now that he had finally nut.

"Thanks slut." Apollo smirked at the almost limp and tired hunter underneath him.

Annabeth smiled when she saw Apollo gave Chloe slow thrusts, his cock and balls throbbing inside her as he came. Mmm, what Annabeth wouldn't give to get creampie by an Olympian God….

Chloe was barely moving when she felt Lord Apollo's cum filling her up. She wondered what Artemis would do to her when she found out, but it was too good to get herself distracted with the punishment that she was going to receive down the line. All she wanted to do now was to get Apollo to fuck her again.

"You just came inside me…" Chloe moaned, verbally mumbled to herself.

Annabeth laughed at the sight. She moaned when she saw Apollo pulled his big dick back out, wet and looking delicious with his own thick cum and Chloe's juice. Mmm… she just couldn't help herself anymore.

"Mmm… your lordship dick look so tasty! Mind if I lick it?" Annabeth asked Apollo, looking drunk in lust.

Already crawling and moving herself to where Apollo was kneeling, Apollo laughed at the daughter of Athena, "Don't mind if I do…"

Turning his body to where Annabeth was crawling over sexily, Apollo left the hunter by herself lying flat on her belly and looking daze from the orgasm that he hit her with. Though that's not his main concern right now since the beautiful and smart Annabeth was about to take his cock in her mouth. He quickly wondered if all these rumors about Annabeth being the best slut around holds up. With such a high expectation and her own reputation, Apollo wasn't disappointed when Annabeth open her mouth and swallow down his semi-hard cock. Already dripping Chloe's juice and his own cum, Annabeth tilted her head so she was looking up at Apollo before leaning upward to take his big cock. Making sure her lips were around his shaft, Annabeth feed herself by gulfing down his length, taking all of him, his cum, and Chloe's juice with a smile on her face.

Apollo groaned as he remained semi-hard and only getting harder, "Damnit… you really are the slut of camp half-blood now, aren't you Annabeth?"

Annabeth winked at him up top, mumbled something that Apollo couldn't hear before diving down and pulling back. Repeating the same process, Annabeth was giving Apollo a blowjob soon after.

"So fucking good, Annabeth." Apollo praised her, "I am already hard!"

Annabeth smiled at the compliment, hollowing her cheeks to make the big shaft in her tight mouth feel even tighter for him.

"Damn… I thought they were kidding when they told me how much of a slut you've become… guess I was wrong." Apollo laughed, grabbing a fist full of her hair, holding onto her head and thrusting into the slut's throat to his liking.

"Fuck yeah…" Apollo said, mouthing those words in excitement.

Annabeth took his face fucking in earnest, trying to get it to be more pleasurable for the Olympian God himself. Like she had thought, his big dick and his cum all tasted like nectar in her mouth, though it shouldn't be a surprise that it had that deliciously tingling texture and taste. It only made Annabeth hungry for more, wanting to feel him bust a load in her mouth so she could get the full treatment of his cumshot. With that in mind, Annabeth used whatever control she had left to make Apollo bust a quick nut into her mouth.

"Annabeth!" Apollo moaned, suddenly feeling her tongue moving and licking the bottom of his shaft like she was begging to be cum on.

This fucking slut… No wonder she became the girl that everyone would want to get in bed with. She was fucking amazing, and Apollo had only began to fuck her mouth and face. Feeling her suck him in a desperate attempt to make him cum, Apollo decided to give her what she wanted.

"You want to get cum on, don't you Annabeth?" Apollo asked, knowing the answer already.

Annabeth nodded her head, looking up at Apollo while her lips wrap tightly around his shaft and not letting go. She could feel the God groan, his cock throbbing in her mouth wildly like it was about to blow up. Annabeth smiled, then felt her blond hair was mess up even more when Apollo held the back of her head, grabbing her already messy ponytail and force her to bob up and down.

"I am going to cum!" Apollo grunted, pushing pass to her throat and came.

Annabeth expertly took his first shot of his thick and tasty cum, swallow it down without savoring it since it would no doubt gag her. Pushing him from her throat, Annabeth held him in her mouth and let him finish himself in there instead.

"Gaawww…" Annabeth mumbled, her mouth becoming a pool of Apollo's thick and sticky white cream.

Apollo moaned as he didn't expect the daughter of Athena to be just a good cock sucker. If the girl was a daughter of Aphrodite, then he might not be too shocked. Yet, the smart and elegant Annabeth was beyond words. Cumming in her mouth, Apollo couldn't believe she would be able to make him cum right after he creamed Chloe in the pussy.

"Mmm…" Annabeth moaned, freeing her mouth from Apollo's dick after he stopped cumming.

Savoring it in her mouth, she swallowed half of the load before showing the Olympian God his own thick cum inside her mouth. She opened her mouth, giving Apollo a show and smiled at him. Apollo gave her a dirty look, "Swallow it, Annabeth."  
Annabeth did as she was told, but also because she wasn't going to waste his nectar-like cum. She quickly drink it down happily, feeling warmer than she did before. She giggled, "So good… You've got more for me?"

Apollo wasn't going to stop now that Annabeth was offering herself like that. Being such a sexy babe, Apollo wanted to fuck her and fill her up with her fifth creampie of her day. Maybe if he was lucky, he could also be the sixth. Looking at Annabeth with a lustful expression after she made him cum so hard, Apollo grip the base of his cock which remained hard and make it bounce up and down, "Get on your back, Annabeth."

Annabeth just smiled when the hard-on on Apollo remained hard, "Mmm…you want to put that thing in my pussy and stretch me out?"  
Laying on her back, Annabeth made sure to satisfy the God by spreading her legs wild open, then move her hands over her pussy lips before parting them and showing Apollo the inside of her already dirty and messy snatch.

"Damit Annabeth, I won't be able to leave if you keep being sexy like that…" Apollo smirked.

Annabeth smiled naughty, "Then don't…"

Apollo laughed at that, not sure if he even wanted to leave until his balls were drain from fucking Annabeth's slim and sinful body. Climbing up the demigod, Apollo position himself at her entrance and tease her pussy with the tip, wetting her up with his pre-cum. Though it was pretty unnecessary because Annabeth was already so wet.

"Can't believe I get to fuck Annabeth Chase…" Apollo smiled at himself.

Annabeth grinned up at Lord Apollo, "Come on, give it to me! I want it in my pussy and fuck me with that big c-cock!"

Annabeth gasped as Apollo pushed his dick in with one hard thrust, stretching apart her tightness while her pussy involuntary tried to tighten itself around the deep intrusion that penetrated her to the depths of her cunt.

"F-Fuck….!" Annabeth moaned, never felt something so big inside her pussy before.

It was so good, and Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if all Olympian gods were this big with their dicks. It was certainly something to ponder, but when Apollo started to pound her Annabeth lost her senses of everything and just wrap her legs around the God's waist to bring his fucking even deeper inside her.

Apollo groaned, "Shit! You pussy is so tight! How are you so fucking tight?!"

Being inside a virgin like pussy, Apollo was losing control fast. He made sure to pleasure Annabeth by fucking her hard just like she wanted, but at the same time he was also losing his load at a high school freshmen pace. At this rate, he would definitely cum in less than five minutes.

"Just fucking fuck me, Lord Apollo!" Annabeth screamed, hearing those sweet sex noise once again, only this time it was with her pussy instead of Chloe's.  
Apollo grunted, holding himself back with some magic despite his need to cum already. Giving the daughter of Athena strokes that matched his pace with Chloe, he made sure that Annabeth was ready to cum along with him. She was definitely close, and Apollo knew he had to keep his magic spell on in order not to cum inside the tightest pussy he had ever gotten a chance to fuck.

"You gonna cum for me, huh? Cum all over my cock, Annabeth! I want you to cum all over me and I will cum inside you…" Apollo said, suddenly realizing the way he talked was a bit incoherent.

No doubt from the fact that he was fucking with a beautiful and elegant babe, Apollo went crazy with his thrusts, a blur of his hips in a desperate attempt to make her cum. Annabeth couldn't help but screamed her head off, feeling the extra roughness that Apollo hit her with. Her pussy started to squeeze around him tightly, signifying her release.

"Oh God…. Oh my God!" Annabeth moaned, breath hitched and gasping for air.

Apollo grinned at her, hugging himself over her body as he felt her up, "Cum! Lose your mind and cum for me!"

Annabeth shut her eyes tightly, unable to comprehend such a massive pool of pleasure building up inside her. She was going to cum, but wanted Apollo to cum with her so she whimpered, "Cum with me…"

"I am going to cum!" Apollo moaned, not holding back with his spell.

"Me too." Annabeth moaned, hugging her legs and her arms around Apollo.

Apollo gave himself one last pleasure, fucking her with one hard thrusts before trying to bury himself inside her as deep as he could. His dick went so deep, he was literally touching her womb when the flood gates burst open.

"Fuck yeah!" Apollo shouted into the forest.

Annabeth whimpered, "Mmm…."  
Apollo came, feeling her pussy being extra tight for him. Being so deep inside her, it wasn't a surprise that most of his thick sperm ended up in her womb. It was the most satisfying thing that he had experiences, and he had been fucking demigoddess and nymphs for a long time. Spurting ropes after ropes of his cum, Apollo made sure to get even more out by rocking in an out slowly, trying his best to thrust even more until the sensitivity got to him and he had to stop.

"Oh fucking hell…." He panted, breathing in and out.

Annabeth was beyond words, feeling Apollo came inside her and filling her already full pussy to the brim. A lot of their combined cum leak out of her pussy wrapping tightly around his cock, dripping down to her ass from where he's got his cock still in her pussy. Not expecting to leak since she was so tightly wrap around him, Annabeth smiled at the amount of sperm, whether if it was already there or the new load that just coming in and flooding her… It was such a wonderful and never tired feeling, and she loved it whenever guys creampie her pussy. Unprotected and dangerous, it got her off more than anything else.

"So much… you came so much…" Annabeth said, her eyes glossy from her own orgasm and from Apollo's cum resting so warm in her womb.

Resting, Annabeth felt Apollo pulled out of her and sat on his feet while looking at her utterly satisfy and limp body. Apollo had a smile on his face, though Annabeth had the same smile just as well.

"I think that deserve a round two, don't you?" Apollo asked the beautiful but slutty Athena daughter.

Annabeth looked knowingly at Apollo, pushing through whatever strength she got left in her and smile at him, "Doggy?"

Apollo smiled at that, "Whatever you want, babe. I will fuck you anyway you like."

Annabeth smiled, flipping herself over so she could get on her hands and knees. Cum inside her pussy began to leak more, dripping down the grass and staining it white. Quickly, Annabeth got onto all fours before looking expectedly at Apollo.

"Well?" Annabeth asked, smiling when she saw a hard and throbbing cock all ready for a second round.

Apollo smirked, moving up to insert his cock back inside her messy snatch, "Ooohh… Fuck yeah! I think I am getting addicted to this pussy."

Annabeth moaned, "So big… So fucking big!"

Apollo began to fuck her in earnest, getting back into rhythm and force himself to thrust faster than he had before. She was already so wet, it was pretty easy to slip in and out of Annabeth. Yet, she didn't lose the tightness that her pussy had before. His cock was being squeezed just like before, and it was tight. Wanting it to last forever, Apollo suddenly heard a voice calling out Annabeth's name. It was a young girl's voice, and Annabeth suddenly tensed when she heard it.

"Oh stop! Stop now! I…" Annabeth stuttered, wanting to stop.

Apollo wondered who it could be to Annabeth. Not stopping himself from enjoying her pussy and her reluctance to keep going, Apollo gave it to her even harder and asked, "Who is that?"

Annabeth cursed, "Fuck! It's my little sister! I can't let her see me like this… she's too young."

Apollo grinned, loving it when Annabeth was trying to stop. His male instinct took over and he just wanted to make Annabeth orgasm so hard because of the possibility and thrill of getting caught.

"Fuck! Stop… I can't… I don't want…." Annabeth pleaded, digging her fingertip into the dirt.

Annabeth never thought she would be in this position, but she couldn't deny that being caught was bringing her pleasure to new heights. It was mind numbing how turned on she felt at the idea of her young sister discovering what she was doing with Lord Apollo. It made her want to scream her head off and push back against the dick that's making her feel so wrong and so right at the same time.

"Fuck!" Annabeth whimpered, not wanting to scream in case her sister came looking.

Apollo loved this so much. Annabeth was trying to be quiet yet he was being as loud as he could with his hips smacking hers in a constant thumping sound.

"You like that, Annabeth?" Apollo asked, leaning down to capture her boobs in her bra and whispered it into her ear.

Pushing her bra down to expose her tits, Apollo fondled them in respond to how tight and wet her pussy was being for him. He quickly asked, "Your sister might come through the bushes any moment, and yet you are being fucked like the dirty slut you are… how do you feel about that, Annabeth?"

Annabeth moaned loudly, but muffled it with her hand to keep the noise from leaving their immediate area. She was going to cum, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the God behind her went crazy once again.

"Fuck!" She moaned, whimpering it out as to not let her sister hear what she was doing.

Apollo groaned, feeling her pussy putting a vice-grip on his cock before he rut her one more time and came. Grunting as his cum start to spill, Apollo made sure to make Annabeth orgasm last a lot longer by giving her sudden thrust to increase the pleasure she was feeling when she cum. Annabeth came alright. She came so hard even he had to stop to keep her conscious for the time being. He wouldn't want her to lay on the grass like that and leave her like this.

"Damn…" Apollo moaned, feeling totally satisfy with himself.

Annabeth whimpered didn't stop, not until Apollo pull his semi-hard cock out of her. She sighed in relieve, both sexually as well as the thrill of getting caught but didn't. Pushing herself through, Annabeth sat on her butt with her legs behind her ass. Giving a look at Apollo, she almost want to stay. She bit her fingertips, looking sexily at Apollo and said, "You were amazing, Lord Apollo."

Apollo smiled, "The Gods don't disappoint, Annabeth…"

"I guess I should go." Annabeth said, crawling over to her short and her blouse that she left in a pile somewhere beside them.

Getting dress, Annabeth made sure she was somehow a bit more presentable before standing up on two shaky legs. She almost fell over, but luckily there was a tree nearby to steady her. Annabeth smiled at Apollo, walking with a little difficulty since her pussy was so full of cum. With Apollo staring at her throughout, Annabeth smirked at him and pointed at the young maiden looking pretty unconscious, "I guess you could pick up what you were doing before I interrupted you?"

Apollo smirked at her, "Go on… I will be expecting to see you around, Annabeth."

Annabeth saw the God going back to Chloe, didn't even wake her up before filling the girl up while she was laying on her belly atop of the grass. Laughing at the sight, Annabeth gave it one last look before going to find her young sister for whatever she needed from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's Dirty Bath**

Walking away from the hunter camp grounds in the woods, Annabeth saw her little sister wandering around just a few yards away from where she was getting pounded into from behind. A sigh of relief escaped her, as it would have been pretty bad if Apollo hadn't finished fucking her pussy at that exact time.

"I am here." Annabeth called out.

Straighten out her blouse and shirt while flatting her shorts, Annabeth made her best attempt to walk straight to Arial. It was no doubt a bit difficult because of the amount of cum in her pussy, but she made it work and slowly reached her little sister.

"Annabeth?" Arial asked.

Tapping her shoulder, Annabeth didn't expect Arial to jump like a scare cat. Arial immediately hit her arm, "Don't fucking do that…"

Annabeth smiled at her reaction, "Sorry Arial… what do you need?"

Her little sister gave her a big pout, but quickly buried herself into her arms. Annabeth patted her hair to calm her down, carefully wishing that she didn't still smell like sex after her most recent adventure with Apollo. If she had to guess, Apollo was probably done fucking an unconscious Chloe right now and went back to Olympus. Smirking at the thought of Chloe lying in a heaping mess, Annabeth asked again, "So, what's up?"

Arial pulled away from Annabeth, showing her a small package with a note on top that was directed to Frank in Camp Jupiter.

"Well, I was doing the parcel delivery this morning because Chiron asked me to, but there is a package for Frank in Camp Jupiter." Arial explained, "I would go myself, but… I haven't done portal travel yet and I am scared."

Annabeth quickly became confused. With their own package delivery system, Frank's parcel should have automatically went to Camp Jupiter instead of here in Camp Half-Blood. It must have been a mistake. Still, Annabeth couldn't help but take up the responsibility herself. After all, it's been a while since she had seen the new praetor and her sister was not ready to do portal travel yet.

"How about I make sure to deliver this to Frank, huh?" Annabeth smiled, offering her help and easing the tension in her little sister. She knelt and crotch over so she could ruffle Ariel's soft brown hair, intentionally making a mess, "Come on, you should head back to camp."  
When she crotch over, Annabeth could feel the sticky cum from her partners this morning streaming out of her pussy. It was leaking a good amount, making her shorts wet with a visible damp area around her pussy. Some even dripped down her upper tights and was clearly visible to her little sister. Luckily, Arial was in too much distraught to notice anything.

"Thanks Annabeth." Arial smiled gratefully, handing the package to Annabeth.

Annabeth took the package, then watch as Arial ran back to camp to continue helping Chiron out with the parcels. Now with her little sister was gone, the daughter of Athena had two choices, a decision between her responsibility and her insatiable needs… Annabeth wondered what she was going to do next. The obvious answer would be to deliver the new praetor his package, but she also wanted to go see Jason after Percy told her the surprise present he had in store for her. She did keep him waiting for a whole morning, and it's only right that she goes to him first. Before that though, Annabeth figured it would be better to clean up from this morning messy fun. As much as she enjoyed being cum covered, it also couldn't hurt to get a new pair of shorts and matching bikini for her next sex adventures.

"Okay. Take a bath first, then go see Jason." Annabeth mumbled to herself.

As she walked toward her cabin which was not too far away, Annabeth have to admit that her morning was going great. With so much cum from all the different boys she fucked this morning, she was feeling incredibly satisfied with herself. If she had to guess, she'd say she got eight to nine loads of cum in her mouth and pussy combined. Feeling full wouldn't even begin to describe how over the brim she was with their white thick semen.

Once she reached her cabin, Annabeth saw the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin running up to her in a rush. Sporting nothing but a lose tank top with no bra and a pair of shorts without realizing that she hadn't button up, it looked like the daughter of Aphrodite had been thoroughly used if it wasn't for the white strings plasters across her face that gave it all away. It was pretty apparent what she had been up to as well.

"Hey Annabeth!" Silena yelled across the field.

Looking happily fucked over, Silena finally reached her before standing there like a loon with a big smile on her face. Annabeth couldn't help but smiled back before taking a closer look at her figure. She saw cum strings on her face and trembling legs as if she was about to fall over.

"Hey Silena, I see you had some fun." Annabeth said while holding her steady.

Silena smirked back, "All thanks to you…"

Annabeth quickly got confused, "Huh? What did I do?"

Silena gave Annabeth a smirked, "You'll see!"

Then without another word Silena handed a piece of paper over. Annabeth took it, but before she could get a word out Silena was already heading back to her cabin laughing while stumbling weakly all over the place. Seeing her like this, Annabeth knew that her best friend was too fucked over to handle walking back to her cabin alone. Spotting a male camper who didn't look older than fifteen, Annabeth called him over.

"Hey! Come here." Annabeth yelled across the field at him.

The boy heard the call but took a second to make sure that it was him before walking over. He did so slowly, paying attention to the daughter of Athena's figure as he approached. It wasn't hard to tell that he was a little excited to be called by Annabeth, as she saw a small bulge on his pants.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked.

The boy replied, "It's Liam."  
Being a few feet away, Annabeth could tell from the look on Liam's eyes that he wanted her. Not to mention the little tent he was making in his crotch area. Annabeth smiled, deciding to use this to her advantage and give him something to work for, "You see Silena over there?"

"Yeah?" He said.

Annabeth smiled, then gave him his task, "I want you to take Silena back to the Aphrodite cabin. Make sure to put her to bed before you leave."

Seeing Liam nodded, Annabeth decided to sweeten the deal, "I will reward you if you did this for me, okay?"

His eyes immediately brighten up, "Yes! I mean… I will get it done."

Suppressing a laugh, Annabeth openly smirked at him before she said, "Go on then."

"T-Thanks, Annabeth." Liam said, running to catch up with Silena.

Once gone, Annabeth opened up the piece of paper and saw what was written inside.

_It's a surprise…_

Still confused, Annabeth sighed and shook her head as she figured Silena was probably too mind fucked to think straight. Bringing the paper with her, she walked inside her private cabin and close the door behind her. Making her way to her dresser, she left the paper and Frank's package on top and stripped off every pieces of clothes she had on. Wiggling off her shorts, Annabeth lifted her light blouses, shirt, and finally unclasped her cotton bra before it came off and leaving her sexy body bare. Taking notice of her athletic figure, Annabeth smiled at her sculpt sexy body before throwing everything in the basket.

"Mmm… what should I wear now?" Annabeth mumbled.

Flipping over one stack of clothes over another, Annabeth finally picked out another matching pair of bra and panties. They were a set of cotton lace sky blue bikini, and along with her ripped skinny jeans and over sized camp half-blood shirt all lay out on the bed, she knew this simple outfit was about to attract a lot of stares from all the boys around her.

With her clothes all taken care of, Annabeth turned to her mirror before staring at herself with a nice fit and slim figure. With a body like hers, no wonder all the boys in camp couldn't keep their hands off her. It's not like she really mind having their hands on her anyway. If anything, she'd prefer it.

_I am such a slut… God! There is so much cum in my pussy…. _

Watching herself in the mirror as cum inside her pussy began to leak out in heaps, Annabeth smirked before drawing her finger over her inner thighs to lick up the left-over cum. Still having that sweet nectar taste, Annabeth savored every drop with a smile before skipping over to her bathroom. Surprisingly, she saw another similar note on the door.

_Enjoy your bath…_

Not knowing what to think about these cryptic messages, Annabeth waved it off as another one of Silena's dumb joke before pushing pass the door inside. Not expecting another surprise, Annabeth found herself in her bathroom with the hot tub already filled up with strong bubbling jet stream. But that wasn't even her biggest surprise because Travis and Connor were both sitting inside the warm water waiting for her. She was shocked!

"Hey Annabeth!" Travis said with a grin.

Annabeth took a cautious look at the boys, who were wearing nothing except for the boxers. They were completely nude up top. Both of them sharing a glass of wine… probably, and they were looking at her as if this was planned for a while ago. Sitting on the seats of her hot tub, Annabeth saw Connor smiled at her naked body and waving his hand for her to come over, "Took you long enough, princess."

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked, mostly happy at the revelation but also somewhat hesitant. Despite both of them just showing up in her private cabin out of nowhere, she couldn't be bother to hide herself from them. It wasn't like they haven't already seen her semi-nude either, and being in the safety of her private bathroom just adds to the arousal of it all.

Travis and Connor shared a cocky grin with each other, then Connor explained, "Well, we thought about what you said earlier when we were... anyway, we followed up on your advice and saw Silena. She gave us some potion and some magic mumble jumbo."

"And…?" Annabeth asked with curiosity.

Travis continued, "... And it worked! Of course, we were going to come find you right away since we wanted to make up for this morning, but then Silena offer us some practice with our new… ah-hem… s-stamina and we couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Oh?" Annabeth made a sound upon realization.

"She even set this whole thing up for us so we could surprise you with this." Connor finished, giving Annabeth a suggestive grin, "So, why don't you come over here so we can treat you right this time around?"

As shocked as she was about the familiar intruders in her private cabin, Annabeth wasn't in the mood to think too much about it. They were obviously horny for her, and even though she wasn't as horny as them because she was too tired out from this morning, a dick was a dick and she was always hungry for it. No matter the circumstances. She sighed, figuring it was for the best. After all, who wouldn't love a dirty bath?

"Sure boys." Annabeth gave in to her urges before winking at them with a suggestive grin back.

Strutting over to the hot tub, Annabeth made sure to squirm her legs and squeeze more cum from the depths of her cunt. The responses she got was exactly what she was hoping for, both boys started drooling as they stared at her moving closer with each steps.

"Dammit Annabeth…." Connor whistled, "You are going to give me a hard-on."

Annabeth smirked, "Isn't that the point?"  
Travis laughed, and Annabeth could tell he was massaging his crotch to pleasure himself. Annabeth licked her lips, acting as dirty and naughty as possible for the boys before swinging her butt out to sit on the edge of the tub. She pouted her cheeks and pointed at the bigger bulge underneath the bubbling warm water.

"So… Silena…?" Annabeth asked knowingly.

Both boys became confused for a second, "What about Silena?"

"I saw her just before I came in here… she really seemed very happy with herself." Annabeth quickly commented on their adventure with the daughter of Aphrodite, knowing fully well just how much of a good time she was about to have with the stroll brother this time. "Let me guess, you guys fucked her so rough and so hard she even had to warn me about it before I came inside the cabin, right?"

Connor wasn't surprised by her revelation, "You are going to need it, princess."

"Oh?" Annabeth countered, "Well, show me what you guys learn…"

Swinging her long legs over the hot tub, Annabeth dipped her feet into the warm water before spreading her legs apart. She saw their undivided attention on her and smiled at the lustful look they were giving her. Her legs were wide opened, showing Travis and Connor a great view of her leaking pussy and cum-smeared inner thighs. Staring without blinking once, Annabeth smirked at their jaw dropping look before reaching down and spread apart her folds.

"Like what you see?" Annabeth asked the captivated boys.

Travis was drooling again, "Damn… how many guys did you fuck this morning beside us?"

Annabeth smiled, then sank into the tub until she was sitting on the opposite seats and submerge under the bubbling warm water. Giving them a pouting smile, she bit her lips and whispered softly to tease them, "Guess…"

Annabeth could tell from the massive tent underneath their boxers that both Travis and Connor couldn't take anymore teasing. Enacting a plan, she gave them a naughty grin and did the impossible to torture them even more.

"So, what do you guys plan to do to me now that you've got me all alone with you?" Annabeth asked seductively.

Sneaking a hand down to her bare pussy lips, Annabeth began to pleasure herself while cleaning loads after loads of sticky cum from deep inside her pussy out into the hot tub. A few white strings flowed in the water for a bit, but quickly faded from the strong jet stream. Wiggling her middle finger inside and feeling so damn hot from it, Annabeth gave out a soft whimper while looking with half lidded eye at the boys.

"Uhhh…" They responded with more drooling.

Hearing the mumbles that were coming from Travis and Connor, Annabeth smiled and continued her own playtime. With half of her attention watching their dry mouth gaping and closing and the other half focusing on the urge manifesting inside her, Annabeth couldn't help it anymore but needed to see their cocks.

"Mmm… It feels so good playing with myself." She moaned, "Wanna play with me too?"

Connor didn't hesitate as he was usually the more impulsive one out of the twin. He lifted himself off the seat and pulled down his boxer in one easy tug. The wet clothing discarded when he threw it over the tub and it landed on the floor of the bathroom.

Annabeth smiled, seeing the mostly flaccid cock that had entered her this morning.

"Hmm… get it nice and hard for me now, would you?" Annabeth asked with a nice slutty tone.

Connor gave her exactly what she wanted, jerking and pumping himself for her. In the meantime, Travis wasn't about to be left out so he repeated what his brother did and lowered his boxer as well. Throwing it away from the hot tub, Travis said, "Can I play with you instead?"

As much as she would like to tease them more, Annabeth knew it was only a matter of time before they would ravish her completely with or without her permission anyway. Seeing that Travis was asking nicely, Annabeth nodded at his request, "Come over here…"

Travis stood up as he hurriedly walked over to Annabeth, his semi hard dick bouncing only the slightest with each step. Giving him a come hither smile, Annabeth shifted in her seat and let Travis sit next to her.

"Well, aren't you going to play with me now?" Annabeth asked Travis in an impatient manner.

Travis quickly got to work on Annabeth's body like she wanted. Reaching for her soft and firm boobs while his other hand quickly sneak down her tone belly to her bare pussy, he couldn't believe his luck now that Annabeth's was once again naked and asking him to play with her. He'd always find Percy's on and off girlfriend to be incredibly attractive. As a matter of fact, almost everyone in both camps could agree that the daughter of Athena was beyond their level. She was always the smartest girl with her godly parent being Lady Athena, making her even more desirable. She was extremely fit and alethic with her constantly training and beating the crap out of everyone she faced. More importantly; hiding underneath all that well-behaved and upstanding act of being a nerdy, good girl... Annabeth was a sexy, slutty, and naughty nymph that always gets what she wants; a camp slut who was not only good at pleasuring and satisfying others, but does so with such elegant and innocent-like demeanor, it was hard for anyone to resist her and her demigoddess like allure. In fact, there was not a single person that Travis knew who wouldn't give anything in the world just to spent two minutes alone with her.

"More…" Annabeth moaned.

Hearing the wanton needs in her voice, Travis worked even harder to give Annabeth exactly what she wanted. Fingers slipped in easily inside her pussy, Travis was getting a feel of her insides while handling her boobs. With how soft it was, Travis smirked and tease her nipple.

"Damn… I can't believe I didn't take your bra off this morning." Travis said, enjoying his first time feeling her soft, firm tits with his hands, groping as much as he could on those perfectly c-cup perky boobs.

Instantly, a soft moan escaped Annabeth's throat and it only made Travis and Connor even more arouse than they already were. Even though she wasn't as horny as they were, Annabeth was slowly getting arouse despite her own tiredness from this morning. She never would have thought that after one practice session with Silena and Travis would be this good at handling her body. Throwing herself into him, Annabeth didn't forget about the other brother. Looking at Connor with half lidded eyes and a small smirked, she gave him the same come hither smile and beckon him to come over as well.

"I didn't forget about you, Connor…" Annabeth slurred with a naughty smile, "Are you going to sit there and jerk off by yourself or would you rather come over and let me do it for you?"

Leaving him no other choice, Connor didn't even hesitate and stood up. His lower half emerged from underneath the warm bath water and out stood his proud and twitching erection. Annabeth admired it for a bit, wondering if it had gotten bigger since the last time she saw it this morning. It certainly looked a bit thicker, but she couldn't tell from just staring at it.

"Sit down…" Annabeth gave him a soft command.

Connor smirked, sitting close to the sexy Athenian daughter and squishing Annabeth between him and his twin brother. Travis was still hard at work to pleasure the daughter of Athena. His fingers slipping in and out of her tight pussy and hands roaming her soft perfect tits. The loud moans and faint sexy whimpers coming out of her lips were more than enough to convince Connor that they were definitely doing a lot better than their first time with her.

Trying his best to give her the same feeling, Connor pulled Annabeth in and gave her a sloppy wet kiss. It quickly surprised Annabeth, but she didn't pull away but instead kiss him right back with the same sloppiness.

"Mmm…" Annabeth moaned as she was being assaulted on two fronts.

Being kiss and at the same time being played with was just amazing. There were no other feeling quite like it. Four hands roamed her body and made her feel all tingly and hot, desires overflowing every part of her body and she wanted more. They didn't stop, and Annabeth definitely didn't want them to stop at this point. Wrestling her tongue with Connor, a battle soon commence as they fight for dominance. It was a little unfair since Connor had the advantage when his hands rubbed her inner thighs as teasingly as possible. Annabeth involuntary moaned a little while squirming her legs, resisting from losing the tongue battle with him.

"… so hot." Connor moaned for a brief second into the kiss.

Travis was doing his own thing, kissing her neck and collarbone while making her urge ran wild with his hands. One was on her boobs teasing her nipple and groping as much as possible while the other one was working hard to rub her sweet spot at just the right time to bring a tight squeeze on his two fingers

"You are getting tighter Annabeth…." Travis whispered into her ears, biting on her earlobe.

Squirming even more from his words, Travis smirked at the spasming daughter of Athena completely taken over by her ecstasy and asked, "Are you going to cum?"

Annabeth nodded frantically, signaling them that she was so close to orgasm. Unable to talk, it just added to the intensity as Annabeth brace for the impact. Unexpectedly, Travis gave her sweet spot a rough few rubs while coincidentally Connor was teasing her sensitive inner thighs at the same time. It quickly became too much and Annabeth came hard.

"Oh fuck." Annabeth cursed in the pure delight.

Breaking free from Connor's kiss, Annabeth whimpered loudly as her wet pussy squeezed hard on Travis's fingers. Her legs squirmed together as she tried to pull his fingers out of her. Instead, Travis had a different idea.

"Fuck!" Annabeth cursed a second time.

Keeping his fingers inside, Travis continued to rub along her sweet spot, enticing her to reach many mini orgasm afterward. Annabeth was totally short on breathe, unable to comprehend just how much Silena had taught them after just one practice session. They were so much better than this morning. Cumming uncontrollably, Annabeth was squirming her body even more, writhing and fighting with the post orgasmic bliss from overwhelming her whole body.

"Mmmph—" Annabeth began to drag out her many moans.

Travis was smirking at her throughout.

"Was it that good, princess?" Travis asked.

Seeing Annabeth's eyes rolled to the back of her head, Travis smirked before withdrawing his fingers from her wet pussy. He then held his hand up for Annabeth to see her own slick juice. It was still slippery on his fingers even though she came all over the hot tub.

"Wow… you must be very horny now, aren't you?" Travis chuckled at her sticky fluid on his fingers.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was a heaping wet mess. Her pussy felt so tingling and tight she was pretty sure that it was one of the best orgasm she received without any phallus penetration.

"It was so good, Travis…." Annabeth moaned and gave him a thank-you smile, "I can't believe how you've gotten so much better from just one lesson with Silena."

"Hey! What about me?" Connor complained with a joking tone.

Annabeth laughed, "Don't worry. I didn't forget about you, Connor. You were good too."

Looking at both brothers with dreamy eyes, Annabeth was about to give them their reward for making her cum so hard. Though she was stopped suddenly when Travis pause her lips with his fingers covered with her own wet and sticky cum.

"Now be a good girl and clean up your mess, princess." Travis said encouragingly.

Asking for permission, Annabeth didn't even hesitate and took his fingers in before sucking harshly on them. Plump lips wrapped around him tightly, Annabeth made sure to make as much lewd sex noise as possible while also enjoying the taste of herself, which was just as she remembered it; mostly sweet like nectar and whipped cream.

"Mmm…. you are such a naughty girl, Annabeth…" Connor said as he admired the way her lips were pouting to suck as hard as possible.

Not wanting to be left out on the sideline, Connor noticed her boobs were eagerly waiting to be handled. Her chest moving in sync with her rhythmic breathing, making it impossible to resist her perfect perky tits. Quickly moving a hand to grope her boobs, Connor felt her up and realized that the feelings were better than what he expected. She felt so soft and smooth, so much so that he'd never imagined the daughter of Athena to have such an amazing sexy body worthy of the Goddess Aphrodite herself. Even Silena wasn't as good as Annabeth, and she was a daughter of Aphrodite literally born to be pleasure. Feeling her firm and perky tits, there was no competition between the two girls as Connor pinched her nipple and earned himself a soft moan from Annabeth's lips.

Hurriedly pulling away from Travis's newly clean fingers, Annabeth could not stop moaning as Connor handled her boobs so well. Travis joined in after seeing her reaction to being caressing like that, smirking as they went ahead abusing her tits as much as possible.

"Can we fuck now?" Annabeth asked in a wanton plead, "You guys are making me so horny!"

Couldn't take the teasing anymore, Annabeth was in desperate heat to satisfy her insatiable and growing needs down there. They've made her dripping wet with love juice the moment they treat her to such a wonderful orgasm.

"You wanna get fuck?" Travis asked, pretending to be nonchalant about it.

Connor mimicked his brother expression, making Annabeth feel even more turned on about fucking the both of them. Trying to make things more interesting, she couldn't help but beg like the cheap slut she was for them to fuck her without any thing holding back.

"Yes! I need you guys to fuck me!" Annabeth begged, "I can't take it anymore. Get up and stand in front of me!"

Already knowing what Annabeth wanted, Travis smirked after sharing a dirty look with Connor. It was clear to him that they were about to get sucked off, and it gave him a tingling sensation down his crotch when Annabeth gave them a pouting expression while sucking on her own fingers, mimicking the act of giving blowjobs. Seeing her like this, there was no way in hell that he would refuse the daughter of Athena's offer. After all, it was about time she treated them a little too.

In the meantime, Connor was already imagining how it would feel to have Annabeth suck him off. Ever since this morning, he had only experience her soft and wet pussy which was fantastic in its own right until he couldn't hold himself back from cumming. Embarrassing? For sure! But in that short amount of time he had been inside her, he was pretty sure that Annabeth's pussy was by far the best out of all the other girls he had taken advantage of. Wondering if he could hold out longer this time from her blowjob and the chance to fuck her again, he prayed that Silena's magic will actually hold up until both him and Travis finished dumping their cum load all over the sexy Athenian slut.

"Come on… I need to get you guys hard so that you two can start fucking me!" Annabeth pleaded at them with puppy eyes while reaching for both their soft erection and massage them.

Connor moaned loudly as Annabeth rub them off. He quickly got harder, though he couldn't help but notice that Travis was much, much harder than he was. Granted, Travis's cock was already semi-hard to begin with, but it didn't make it feel any less like a battle for whoever could get it up faster than the other. The moment he saw Annabeth smirk at him, Connor quickly realized that Annabeth was paying more attention to playing with him more than Travis. He smirked back at her.

"Sure, princess." Connor gave her a cocky grin, "But I know you just want to suck us off, admit it…"

Annabeth smiled at Connor who somehow figured out why she wanted to suck them off in the first place, "Aww… how did you know?"

Connor laughed at her, "I heard how much you love it when guys blows their loads in your mouth, so it was pretty easy for me to figure out."

Annabeth laughed too, "Yep! I love it when I have a mouthful of creamy cum."

Giggling at herself, Annabeth began to wonder who it was that told everyone this rumor. Of course she did love it when guys start gushing sweet cum in her mouth, but that wasn't even her most secret of desires. If anything, cumming inside her mouth was probably the sixth on her top ten list of dirty stuff she loved to do. Looking at Connor with that giggling face, Annabeth asked him with a soft whimper, "I bet you want to do that to me now, right Connor?"

Seeing the dumbstruck expression on his face, Annabeth smirked at that stupid look he was making before removing her hands from their growing hardness. Connor seemed almost lost in his imagination, and Annabeth couldn't help but want to fulfill his dream. Quickly moving over to the edge of her seat and gesture them to stand up, Annabeth turned to both boys and said, "So why don't you two get up for me? Let me reward your cocks for making me cum so hard…"

Taking the initiative, Travis didn't even skip a beat before standing straight up. Moving around quickly until he was facing the daughter of Athena, his big cock was twitching wildly but not fully at its peak hardness yet. Immediately, he began to jerk himself off to her slutty display.

"Suck me off, princess…" Travis commanded, "Or I am going to make sure we won't give you another orgasm."

Not wanting that, Annabeth knew what she had to do in order for them to screw her brains out. With the promise of many orgasmic rewards later, Annabeth quickly scooched over to Travis to replace his hand with her own. Since it's already somewhat hard, Annabeth figured it would be easier to get him rock solid hard first. Pumping him up while studying his proud semi hard-on throbbing with anticipation in her hand, Annabeth noticed that the older twin brother had a somewhat bigger cock compared to Connor. Both were neatly trimmed so that there weren't nearly as much hair down there. Annabeth liked that, though she preferred it more if they were cleanly shaved. Thinking back to this morning, Annabeth had a vivid recalled of how big their cocks were. Looking at Travis now, it seemed Silena's magic worked a lot more than improving both of their stamina. Licking her lips at the little dripple of pre-cum building up from the tip, Annabeth didn't wait any longer and pulled his manhood to her mouth.

"Fuck…" Travis cursed in pleasure.

Feeling her soft plump pink lips kissing his cock, Travis moaned and gave Annabeth the dirtiest look possible, "You like my cock? Is it better than this morning?"

Annabeth nodded her head while rolling her eyes up to look at him, "Uh-huh… I love it! Your pre-cum taste pretty good too."

Giving him a show while he watched her, Annabeth slipped his cock head passed her tight lips in a pouting manner, sliding her mouth over the rest of his shaft to take him in, lightly grazing her teeth on the top and bottom of his ever growing hardness and sucked gently with her tongue licking his underside to get things started right. The needy moans coming out from his throat only meant that Annabeth was getting him worked up, and she hoped that this time they wouldn't prematurely cum like they had before.

"Fucking hell…" Travis moaned again.

Just like that, Travis's semi-hard erection grew harder and harder until it was rock hard with an upward bend, curving toward the top of Annabeth's mouth. He smirked down at Annabeth as he couldn't believe that she was so good at getting him hard and full mast from just taking him in her mouth. He felt her tongue kept sliding underneath the bottom of his shaft, groaning as she teased him up without sucking him off.

"So hard…" Annabeth mumbled with Travis's cock muffling every word.

Bottoming up, Annabeth decided to really test their limited by hollowing in her cheeks, making it feel tighter for Travis before bobbing up and down a few times. Moving her head forward and backward only three times, Annabeth felt something wet and sticky in the back of her mouth. Believing that he was cumming really fast again, she tried to back away only to suddenly realize that the large drop of fluid in her mouth was actually his pre-cum build up!

_Damn… I really thought he was cumming already. Lucky me! _

"Don't worry, I am not cumming just yet." Travis smirked to her surprised after he realized her concern.

Rolling her eyes up after sucking at him a few times, Annabeth saw a semi-impatient Travis bucking his hips towards her and eagerly waiting for her to suck him off. Having his cock in her mouth got her really horny, especially when his throbbing meat kept leaking pre-cum in her mouth. It tasted mostly sweet, with a bit of saltiness in them. Savoring a good amount of his leaking fluid, Annabeth couldn't help but wonder how Travis's cum would tasted compare to this morning.

Drinking down some of his goodness, Annabeth kept her eyes trained on him with a similar smirk and mumbled at him, "I know…"

Now that she knew Silena's magic worked, Annabeth didn't even slow up anymore before bobbing up and down to her heart's content. Sucking him up with her tongue on the underside of his shaft rubbing his sensitive area, Annabeth earned herself a collection of moans and she couldn't help but smiled dirtily. She quickly tilted her head to look above at him, seeing his mind blowing reaction to the naughty things that she was doing to him.

"Fuck yes!" Travis moaned in excitement.

Happily watching Annabeth's tight mouth wrapped around his hard cock as she started sucking him up in an upward and downward motion, a disbelief smile moved across Travis's face and he couldn't help himself with his hands going for her messy blond curls.

"Mmm… that's a good girl." Travis moaned in pleasure.

Weaving both hands into her soft and silky messy curls, Travis was feeling so good from Annabeth's blowjob. His hard cock throbbed in excitement each time she sucked him up, sometimes very gently and sometimes as harsh as she could. It only added to his pleasure when she drew her head back until her pouting lips wrap tightly on his cock head, then she gave him a wink before moved forward to shove the rest of his big shaft back inside her tight mouth. Repeating it again and again, Travis felt a build-up in his balls, tingling and waiting for the perfect opportunity to reward the daughter of Athena with his thick white cum.

"Damn… you are really hungry for cum, aren't you?" Travis moaned, getting close to orgasm despite Silena's magic.

Hard and ready to fuck, Travis was pretty certain that they weren't going to do that now. Despite Annabeth's wish to get fuck as quickly as possible, the way she was sucking him up gave her away completely. It was fairly obvious to Travis now that Annabeth wanted his cum in her mouth and hopefully all over her face as well.

_What a dirty fucking slut…. _

"I guess you weren't really that desperate to get fuck then, right princess?" Travis smirked as he looked down at Annabeth working hard and pumping him for her sweet prize.

Annabeth smiled and shook her head, taking his entire cock out of her mouth before saying in a sweet and innocent voice, "Nope! I got really horny sucking your cock and I want both of you to cum in my mouth and all over my face."

Travis laughed, "No problem, princess."

Before long, Travis was in pleasure again right after Annabeth took him back insider her mouth. The things she was doing to him quickly escalate the build-up churning in his balls. It felt so good when she used her tongue to do some really dirty things to him, swirling it all over the shaft and especially the bottom to make him moaned loudly.

"Shit! You are such a good cock sucker!" Travis moaned out, keep his orgasm back just barely.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Annabeth hollowed in her cheeks while sucking him up and down, making him lose his damn mind. Travis couldn't take it anymore. He needed to cum. In a desperate attempt to bust a nut faster, he reached for her head and grab onto her messy blond hair. He wasn't concern about making her deep throat, since she's probably suck cocks bigger than his. Moving her head to his liking, Travis made sure to pleasure himself while moving her head up and down his cock for only his pleasure.

"Fuck yeah!" Travis gave in completely, fucking her mouth with pure ecstasy.

As Annabeth and Travis fully enjoyed themselves, the whole room was filled with nothing but the sounds of muffled groans and needy moans. Losing his mind over her relentless sucking, Travis tried to distance himself from his need to cum really soon. Focusing on her large private bathroom, he used anything to distract his upcoming orgasm. From the shower where he start imagining Annabeth with soap all over her body and masturbating, to the hot tub where he was now, picturing her in a pink bikini clad outfit with her blond hair in a wet mess, bending over and being fucked roughly.

_Damn! I can't stop thinking about this slut…_

"Oh God! You are going to make me cum!" Travis moaned shamelessly.

Pretty sure that his distraction wasn't effective, as all his distractive thoughts went back to his imagination of Annabeth in his sexy and fuckable perfection, Travis gave up on trying. A tight mouth this good and wet, he just had to keep thrusting.

"F-Fuck! …So damn good—" Travis said through his quick breathing,

While Annabeth was gorging greedily on Travis's meat, and Travis was too busy savoring the feeling of being blew by the camp's slut again, a horny and most definitely semi-hard Connor was staring at the action from the sideline. At the beginning, he didn't really mind too much from just watching his brother slammed his cock in and out of Annabeth's face. But as it went on, he was getting a little too excited with himself. Watching wasn't enough to satisfy the need anymore, even though he was always somehow more interested in watching rather than participating. Sitting in the bubbling warm water, Connor didn't hesitate to make up for lost time. His dick was already semi-erected from the naughty show that Travis was making with Annabeth, and he had been jerking himself off to their display ever since Annabeth start blowing him.

"She must be really hungry..." Connor said absentmindedly, enjoying the skillful yet sloppy, dirty, saliva-dripping ways she was handling Travis's cock.

Snapping his brother out of his pleasure seeking mindset, Travis was reminded of his twin brother who had been sitting beside them while watching Annabeth sucked him off. He smirked when he realized that Connor was staring at the cock sucking action without a blink in his eyes, obviously waiting for his turn. A little regretful for not realizing his selfishness of keeping Annabeth all to himself, Travis relaxed his hold on Annabeth's head before letting her do all the work herself. Annabeth didn't hesitate, of course. But Travis had a different plan, one involving his twin brother getting his share as well.

"Damn… She must be making you feel really good, isn't she?" Connor asked with a mouth-watering and lustful expression.

Nodding his head with devious smirk and a twirl in his eyes, Travis pulled out of her abruptly despite his desire to keep Annabeth right where she was, "Yep! Your turn now…"

Connor looked gratefully at his brother, as he was almost at the point where he couldn't handle the agony inside him anymore. Jerking off wasn't helping as much as it did before. Thankfully, he saw Annabeth gave him a dirty look and beckon him to stand up right in front of her. Her lopsided eyebrows smiling at him with a small smirking expression was setting fire in his core. It was making him burn so hot and excited he didn't overthink it twice.

"Thanks…" Connor said to Travis.

Rising up from the seat and propelling himself to stand alongside his brother, Connor gave Travis a brief stare at his cock, realizing that its girth and size actually grew a little compared to its size when they were using and abusing Silena's body roughly.

"Dude… I think you got bigger." Connor said, surprising his brother.

Travis wondered if it's true, but he also knew well enough that being with Annabeth definitely made him incredibly horny. Having sex with Annabeth right after Silena, it might have been the reason why his cock was slightly bigger with this camp slut rather than being with the other, less popular and pleasurable camp slut. Gripping his length, he came to a conclusion that Connor was right, and that he was somehow bigger now than he was with Silena.

"Hold shit… I think you might be right— it kind of feels bigger somehow, guessing Annabeth had a lot to do with it." Travis chuckled at the blond princess below him, complimenting the sexy daughter of Athena. With how hard his dick was, he managed to quickly capture Annabeth's attention and gave her a dirty gaze, "… I guess Silena's magic can't make me harder than your blowjob, huh?"

Even though they weren't aware, but it was really nice to hear Travis praising her sexy and alluring blowjob for him. It's not always that she would get compliments from the guys screwing her, much less when she was being overtly submissive for their pleasure. Annabeth also loved the fact that she was the only girl who could get Travis Stroll harder than Silena ever could, even with her magic involved.

Making an appreciative cute whimpers at both brothers as they stood patiently in front of her, Annabeth pouted and cooed over her innocent voice, "Aww… you guys are so sweet."

Now that both boys were toweling over her slim toned body, Annabeth took it upon herself to really blow their respective minds off. Her hands were already reaching for their cocks. Left hand landed on Travis's throbbing hard member aiming at the ceiling, pumping him slowly and watching his constipated expression. It was pretty amusing to feel him bucking his hips toward her, begging her soft hands for more.

"Relax… I gotta get your brother hard too." Annabeth giggled at the older twin's eagerness.

Travis grumbled, backing off just slightly before taking the pleasure and the suffering all at the same time. It was much harder to do than he was expecting, as no one in their right mind would want to keep torturing himself with a raging erected hard-on.

"Good boy." Annabeth said, praising him back.

Having given enough for her to focus, Annabeth started to pay attention to Connor's cock. Her right hand quickly gripped around his semi-hard and semi-erected cock, feeling him up and squeezing him to get his blood pumping down there. In no time, Annabeth heard the wanton moans coming out of Connor's throat, begging for more.

"Mmm… I can feel you getting really hard Connor…" Annabeth teased him.

Jerking him off slowly, Annabeth reluctantly had to leave Travis alone for now. It was the only way to do what she's got plan for Connor. Moving her left hand away, Annabeth looked up at Travis and gave him an apologetic smile, "You are not going to go soft on me now, aren't you?"

Despite the disappointment in his eyes, Travis responded with a smug smirk, "Nope! Now hurry up and get my brother hard!"

Annabeth chuckled amusingly, desperate to get them both hard so they would eventually cum all over her face and inside her mouth. With his permission, Annabeth quickly turned back to Connor and now with two hands she was doing some really incredibly naughty things to his cock.

"F-Fuck…" Connor gasped as his cock got really hard.

Annabeth smiled as she began to work on Connor, one hand on his cock and one hand down playing with his sack, "You like this, don't you? You wanna get harder for me?"

Watching him eagerly nodded, her smile grew wider, "I guess I should get started then."

Annabeth was doing what she always do best, getting boys rock hard so she could enjoy herself with their tasty and delicious rods. It was no different here, as Connor's cock kept growing in her hands, getting to about the same length but a less thick girth than Travis had. Pumping him up, Annabeth brought the tip of him to her lips and slowly took his cock deep in her mouth.

"Shit-t… you're so g-good!" Connor moaned like there was no tomorrow.

Since she already knew their stamina had improved, Annabeth didn't need to test the water like she did with Travis and just went all out, using all her tricks she learned from past experiences and applied them here with Connor. When she hollowed in her cheeks, Connor moaned and bucked his hips against her. When she used her tongue to slide up and down his shaft while bobbing at the same time, Connor cried out in agonizing joy before grabbing her head. When she looked up to catch his attention, winking at him with his cock tightly wrap around with her soft pink lips, Connor was unable to control his breathing, panting with his chest going up and down rapidly, moving his hold on her head faster and slower alternatively.

"I- I am going to c-cum!" Connor mumbled, warning Annabeth of what's about to happen.

Annabeth loved the sound of that. Working even harder for her reward, she gave his cock the attention that it deserved for another ten minutes, doing everything she knew repeatedly before Connor unconsciously signal to her that his loads were about to explode all over her face and her mouth. His cock grew wide, expanding her lips wrapped around him as the throbbing erection grinded against the top of her mouth, hitting further down to her throat entrance until it was too much for him.

"S-Shit…! I am cumming!" Connor screamed intensely, shooting his first shot pass her throat.

Annabeth expertly took his cum, letting him push her head all the way down his cock so he could fulfill his primordial instinct. After he tensed up, Annabeth slowly pulled back and the sensation of her lips gliding on his sensitive shaft made him lost all control, spewing everything he's got right inside her mouth.

"Mmm…." Annabeth moaned all around, loving how thick his cum was compared to this morning.

Connor was in heaven. He kept shooting heaps after heaps of his cum in her mouth until it got too much for him. He pulled out despite Annabeth's unwillingness to let him out of her mouth, watching her lips pout as she reluctantly let him go. His orgasm didn't end just yet, because the sight of her pouting cute smile while she begged him for more cum was too much for him. His cock throbbed a few more times, pumping out another three white strings with it plastered on her nose, her eyebrows, and her forehead.

"Fucking hell!" Connor moaned tiredly.

Glad to relieve the aching feelings in his balls, Connor took in deep erratic breaths until he could be calm enough to settle back on his trembling feet. Opening his eyes, he gave Annabeth a look and saw how messy she was with his cum spew across her face. Tongue lolled out as she slurped back as much cum from dripping down her chin, Annabeth seemed totally happy with the amount that he was able to give her. In any case, at least it was a whole lot more than what he gave her this past morning. He smiled at her figure below him, already knowing just how horny she was for more. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he didn't expected to feel a tongue rolling around him so soon.

"No… Stop it! I just came!" Connor moaned, trying to stop Annabeth.

Though Annabeth was having none of it. The daughter of Athena had her switch turned on the moment Connor's cum started spewing everywhere over her. Looking for more of his delicious white creamy seeds, Annabeth had other ideas before grabbing his cock right after the end of his orgasm and pump him. The moans of agony were pure music in her ears, delighted to see how Connor was struggling to keep his sensitivity down.

"Aww… you made a mess of me. You've got more?" Annabeth cooed like a dirty slut, literally begging for more cum.

It quickly became unbearable for Connor. He was trying his best to hold back from having a sensory overload, but at the rate that Annabeth was jerking him, he knew he needed her to stop or else…

"God! I… T-This is…." Connor groaned, getting too pleasurable.

At the same time, Connor also realized that Travis still had a hard cock ready to dump his own thick loads on Annabeth. He was jerking off his slightly bigger and more handsome cock furiously, looking at Annabeth's who was doing her best cock teasing action on his own cock. Realizing that Travis still needed to cum, he smirked at his brother with a suggestive look, then turned back to Annabeth underneath him working his cock up some more. The longer she kept jerking him, somehow Connor was getting used to it. As a matter of fact, he got over the sensitivity pretty quickly and started to feel really good again. His cock incredibly remained hard, no doubt from the magic that Silena's had work on him and his brother.

"Damn…" He moaned, "Keep going…"

Meanwhile, Annabeth was really going all out. She couldn't help but pump Connor more and more and wishing for whatever dribble of cum still left. Looking up from the bottom of his cock, Annabeth noticed his strong body toweling over her and his smug looking expression. She gave a small smile, "Did I make you feel good?"

Connor nodded shamelessly at her, "You might get more if you pump me a few more times, princess."

Despite knowing that he couldn't cum any time soon, Annabeth laughed and began to pump him up with a new intensity that made him moan a lot more, "Sure, you naughty boy."

Connor couldn't believe that he was getting hot and horny again. He shared a smirking look with his brother beside him, already knowing that he should let Travis finished. It was only right, since Travis gave up his time fucking her mouth and let him cum first.

"Dude… she's really slutty." Connor said, somehow getting used to being so sensitive.

Travis laughed, "Of course… she lives for cock and cum, isn't that right Annabeth?"

Annabeth laughed too. In any case, she had been so focus on making Connor hard she didn't even mean to make him cum first before Travis did. It wasn't fair to the older twin who had been waiting to nut for a while now. Deciding to make up for her mistake, she removed her hand from Connor's hard shaft and titled her head up at him with a guilty smirk, "Sorry, but it's your brother's turn now."

Connor didn't complain one bit, "Go ahead, you little owl slut."

Turned on beyond help, she moved her head back over to Travis and shifted her attention to his bigger and better looking cock. Still hard and hadn't soften in any means, Annabeth immediately slurped the tip with her soft and pink lips. With her plump lips already wet with Connor's essences, Annabeth made sure to make Travis's blowjob and orgasm just as good as the one she gave Connor.

"Admit it, Annabeth… I know you love to be surrounded by cocks and cum." Travis moaned, holding her head in place again.

In response, Annabeth mumbled with the head of his cock in her lips, "Mmm yes… I want more cocks and lots of cum all over me."

Egging him on and making his cock throbbed with excitement, she asked with a muffled tone, "I guess I should finished you off now, right?"  
A crazy smirk moved across Travis's face, and Annabeth just smiled knowing what's coming her way. Readying herself, Annabeth suddenly got filled up with his entire shaft shoved inside her mouth. The tip of his cock poking at the entrance of her throat, not asking for permission before she felt him slam her head back and forth without mercy.

"Mmmugh! Mmmugh! Mmmughhh…." Annabeth screamed, no doubt making it even more enjoyable for Travis.

Propping her head in place with his hands, Travis got a bunch of her silky blond curls before roughly fucking her mouth with wild abandon. Saving himself the energy, he used her head like a fleshlight and move her up and down for his own pleasure. Occasionally giving a few strong thrust himself, Travis was beyond enjoying her mouth and throat. He just want to cum and let Annabeth have another splash of cum loads that she desperately craved.

"Fuck yes…" Travis whimpered, his cock about to explode.

Annabeth was feeling a little lightheaded. She felt like she was about to faint from the lack of oxygen in her brain, yet she loved the feeling of choking on a big dick like the one Travis was fucking her with. It had always been her fantasy to have a guy do absolutely whatever he wanted to her, to assert his need over her own, to dominate her in every way possible. Being used like this, Annabeth wanted it to last forever.

"I am going to cum soon!" Travis warned, fucking her mouth by slamming his cock back and forward.

The need to cum quickly overwhelm Travis. Just moving her head up and down wasn't enough for him anymore, he took matters into his own hands and began forcefully thrusting pass her throat. The feeling of that tight space contracting around his shaft was pure bliss, and there was no use hiding his orgasm away. He was about to cum hard.

"Ready Annabeth?" Travis warned, about to cum directly into her throat.

Annabeth nodded, already looking forward to swallowing his cum. She wondered how it would taste or feel, since it might be different compared to his load this morning. Annabeth smiled when Travis grab her head in an even tighter grip before pushing himself down her throat once more, pressing her nose up to his pubes and his soaked balls smacking her chin. Holding himself there, Annabeth felt the first shot of cum shooting out of the tip of his cock. She gagged a little, taking it all with a little difficulty since it was such a big load.

"UghMmm!" Annabeth screamed.

One more push was all it took to cum and relieve the feeling of his churning balls. He was in a state of complete euphoria, letting his orgasm work through his body and filling Annabeth's throat with one more cumshot. His cock throbbed with each spurt, adding even more pleasure. Suddenly, Annabeth started humming, making it harder to him to hold still. The vibration of his shaft down her throat was too much for him, and he took his cock out before he could choke her to unconsciousness.

"Yeah! You like my cum, don't you?" Travis moaned, his orgasm still not yet over.

Fucking her mouth, Travis made sure the rest of his orgasm was finished in her warm mouth. Spewing more cum than before, Annabeth was completely filled up until a few dribble leak from her lips down her chin. Travis moaned as he looked at her underneath, being so sexy and cum slut hungry. She was doing all she could to suck, even though his orgasm was at an end.

"Fucking slut!" Travis said, softening his grip on her head but continue playing with her blond ponytail.

Annabeth knew what to do in order to make Travis cum even more. She hollowed her inner cheek, bobbing up and down faster, using her lips to squeeze his shaft, rubbing her tongue on the sensitive bottom of his big cock… It proved too much for the older twin, as he bucked his hips toward her in an attempt to get one last good spill of cum before he couldn't anymore.

Travis couldn't handle it once Annabeth licked his cock with her tongue, swirling it all over to get more cum out of him. He held onto her head, a desperate attempt to keep himself upright. Shaking with tremendous joy, he was finally done with a relieve smile on his face.

Connor quickly high fived his brother with a smirk, "Yep, I think Annabeth is addicted to us now."

Laughing all together, Annabeth realized that Travis was done so she took him out of her mouth and moved back. Seeing the still horny expression on both of their faces, Annabeth knew just how turned on they were, as their cock were nothing but in agony and begging for more action. Dripping cum from her face and a few strings hanging over her chin and cheek, Annabeth just smiled at the boys and they both moaned at the smutty sight.

"Fuck! Your guys came so much all over me. I love it so much!" Annabeth cooed with a cute pouting expression, trying to swallow and savor the sweet cum reward she worked so hard for.

Annabeth loved how thick and tasty their combined cum load were compared to this morning. It made her wet and horny, and knowing exactly what's going to come next, it was easy to smile dirtily at the boys above her while moving her legs apart. Looking at the cocks that was still very much alive, Travis's bigger and harder cock look ready for more as it twitch straight up at the ceiling. On the other hand, Connor was jerking his own cock to keep the pleasure flowing.

"So, what do you want to do now, princess Annabeth?" Connor asked, already moving forward toward her and devouring her entire body with his eyes like he's figuring out how best to fuck the daughter of Athena in the hot tub.

Annabeth smiled at Connor with her sexy and suggestive eyes, watching as Travis also moved up with his cock begging for more attention.

"I think—" Annabeth said.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, "Hey Annabeth! I n-need—"


	7. Chapter 7

**Son of Zeus**

After a wild time in her hot tub bath, Annabeth had already clean up nicely before going over to her huge bed where all her clothes were lay out flat against the sheets. Annabeth smiled, then took a minute to get dress in her sexy bikini. Propping her perky boobs up with her cotton bra to show more of her cleavage, Annabeth clasped it securely before slipped her skimpy panties up along her tan legs until it rest on her lower hips, covering just enough of her frim butt cheeks to make her really sexy and alluring. Taking another minute to make sure the lacy sky blue and off-white color matched her figure perfectly, Annabeth moved on to the rest. Her over-sized camp T-shirt was thrown over her head next, followed with her toned legs slipping under her ripped skinny jeans. She looked utterly irresistible, and with a small white blouse she put on loosely for the windy breeze and a few rubber tie around her left wrist, she looked ready and prepared for the rest of the sunny afternoon.

There were a few creeks and hard thumps on her bed as she put on her outfit, but Annabeth was certainly not going to get distracted again. Making sure that she didn't forget anything, she walked over to her dresser where her mirror was and did her best to fix her messy hair. As most boys in camp like her hair in a wavy and messy ponytail, Annabeth decided to not change too much, using one of her rubber ties around her wrist and made a lazy effort to tie her hair up. Sporting the usual look, Annabeth smiled at herself with her honey blond hair in a tight unkempt ponytail. A few wavy curls off the side of her face and a rumpled of silky smooth blond hair tied up before cascading down to her shoulders, it was already drawing eager and hungry comments from the two boys still in her cabin.

"Damn Annabeth…" Annabeth heard the brothers said.

Ignoring them with a hidden smile on her face, Annabeth took one last look at herself before moving away from her simple routine. Slipping into her pink no-show socks, she turned away from the dresser, walking over to her door until she heard a gasping plead between the moaning and the smacking that's going on right in front of her own bed. She smirked at the sounds, then tuck her feet into her converse with ease before looking back.

"Ahhh! Not so rough! Nooo, please… I- I am… Annabeth, please…." Sophie pleaded for mercy.

Looking into Sophie's blue eyes, Annabeth watched in amusement as her sister crawl and struggled with her hands and knees position. Knowing what she had left her sister with, Annabeth just smiled and gave her more-than-experienced sister an encouraging grin, "Don't worry, Sophie. They are going to treat you really good, right guys?"

In the midst of it, Travis could only groan in respond. He was kneeling behind Sophie, stuffed right inside one of her holes and making her sister screamed. Meanwhile, Connor gave Annabeth a thumbs up. He was holding her sister's head with one hand while giving a dirty reassuring smile back.

"Yep! We'll take care of her alright." Connor said with a strangled moan, making sweet suction sound with his cock passing her lips.

Taking in the sight of the split roast action and her sister hot and aching moans, Annabeth already knew Sophie could easily take on the Stroll brothers without any problem. It wasn't like Sophie didn't enjoy it either. From the looks of it, her sister was more than happy with her current predicament, and she only did this because she noticed her sister was getting really thirsty ever since she hit a dry spell. If anything, Annabeth just did Sophie a huge service for letting her blow off some steam with the new and improved twin brothers.

"See? Now shut up and enjoy it, sis..." Annabeth chuckled, somehow wondering if she was going to survive their assault. After all, she hadn't gotten to sleep with anyone since she broke up with her ex-boyfriend. It was a while ago, and it seemed like Sophie was just getting used to being pounded into again. Annabeth admitted she was a little worry that the boys might go overboard, but then again Sophie was already slamming her ass back at Travis and gagging on Connor's cock with intense vigor, so it didn't seemed like it's going to be a problem.

"Well, I am going to go now." Annabeth said, doubting the boys heard her except for her sister, "Thanks for your tasty cum earlier, boys."  
Both guys didn't registered her words, going wild on the tight sexy body they shared underneath their toweling figure. Giggling with amusement, Annabeth saw Sophie took one grateful look at her, probably thanking her for the surprise threesome that she had set her up with. It wasn't like she'd planned it all along. She actually wanted to fuck both twins until she was full to the brim with their thick white cum. It was just coincidence that Sophie just happen to walk in on her finishing Travis off while he covered her face. From what Annabeth could remember, Sophie was actually trying to borrow a hard magical rock from her cabin for a project, but with a little convincing on her part along with Sophie's own horniness, Annabeth managed to make Sophie borrowed '_something harder' _from her cabin too. Of course, both Travis and Connor were more than excited since they get to fuck another Athenian girl even though it wasn't her. It didn't seem like they minded too much after the double blowjob she gave them, and with her time not being filled with Travis's and Connor's big cocks, it made sense to finished up her bath and get going to whatever surprise Jason had planned for her.

_God! I can't believe I waited so long to see Jason…_

"Bye Annabeth! Thanks for t-this... hmm—" Sophie said, unable to finish because Connor quickly filled her mouth back with his cock.

Annabeth closed the door with a smirking smile, hearing Connor mumbled a soft _"Fuck yeah" _before she left her private cabin for good. Letting her sister have her fun time, Annabeth headed straight for Zeus's cabin with her newly freshen up look. Trailing the path to other cabins, Annabeth walked pass the few groups of boys and girls talking among themselves. Most if not all of them were waiting for the signal horn for lunch, but the moment she pass by there were already hungry stares from both boys and girls as if their lunch just got served early. Annabeth smiled teasingly back at everyone, doing her best to ignore the few hungry comments from mostly boys looking for a quick nut from her before actual food was served. In most cases she would actually drag some good looking guy away so she could get an early lunch as well, but not today. Jason was probably desperately waiting for her right now, and she was also in the same desperate boat and wanting to see what kind of surprise he's got waiting for her. She couldn't wait.

"Jason? You in there?" Annabeth asked, knocking on the door urgently.

Jason called out from within the cabin, "Yeah, come in."  
Annabeth happily pushed pass the door, walking into the cabin to see Jason sitting at his desk facing away from her. He seemed pretty deep in thought about something, and with a pair of nerdy eyeglasses whatever it was must be pretty important. Annabeth took her converse off quickly, then slowly skipped her way to his desk as silently as she could even though Jason already knew of her presence.

"Whatcha doing?" Annabeth asked with a playful and cute tone.

Jason seemed uninterested with her for the moment. It looked like he was really focus on whatever he's got on his desk. Curiosity began to flood her thoughts, and Annabeth was determined to know what could be more interesting than the inevitability of her sleeping with him right now. Walking pass his queen sized bed off the side of his cabin, Annabeth smiled at the many memories of her time cheating with the son of Zeus on this very bed, where he would piston his good looking big dick through her tight pussy until he couldn't resist the urges to cream deep inside her, cumming into her unprotected without a care of the consequences. Every time they finished, both would lay back to catch their breaths, untroubled with the dirty creampie and the naughty affair behind Piper's back, before doing it all over again.

"Hmm…" Annabeth moaned softly, her slick wetness already leaking over her new bikini panties.

_Damn it! I am such a horny slut… can't believe I am wet already!_

Annabeth shivered as her memories took her on a wild ride. At the beginning, Percy had no problem with her sleeping with Jason, as he was getting more than his fair share with many other girls in both camps. Now with their opened relationship being on and off constantly, and the fact that Piper already knew of their secret affair, it made total sense to Annabeth that they would just do it anytime they want without trying to hide it from their partners any more. In any case, whatever surprise Percy said Jason had for her this morning didn't seemed to be what she was expecting, which was the usual mindless fucking that she always came here for.

"Meh… nothing much. I was just looking over some plans for the camp construction, that's all." Jason said, adjusting his glasses.

Annabeth melted so quickly looking at Jason's fit and toned body, muscular and fit but not overly done so like many other guys. Wearing a clear grey T-shirt with a pair of work-out sweatpants, Jason looked absolutely delicious. Annabeth licked her lips, watching as the nerdy son of Zeus put down the stacks of papers and turned towards her.

"Whoa! What is that?" Annabeth asked, catching a glimpse of whatever Jason was so focused on.

Annabeth saw a part of the blueprint on his desk, wondering what it could be for. As the official architect of Camp and Olympus, she didn't realize that there were any other plans in the coming months, and the fact that Jason seemed really fluster at it only meant that it was a secret plan.

"Nothing…" Jason stammered, turning back to his desk to shuffle it around.

Jason was going to tell her about it, as this project was the reason why he's been really hard working lately. It was supposed to be a surprise for her, and he wanted it to remain a secret before revealing it to her tomorrow.

"Jason Grace… Are you keeping a surprise from me?" Annabeth asked, suspicious with a knowing grin.

Jason paused, looking fluster and guilty before mumbling, "No…"

Knowing that the only way for Annabeth to stop focusing on his plans was to distract her, Jason turned around on his chair for a second time to face the smart daughter of Athena. Looking at her entire figure, it quickly became him who was distracted by how beautiful and sexy Annabeth was today. There was always a part of him that still couldn't believe she was this amazing, gorgeous, cute, pretty, smart, fit, and athletic girl from the Athena cabin. Even Piper, his own girlfriend, just didn't compare with the daughter of Athena. He was beyond attracted with her, just like every other guys in camp… adding to the fact that she had this sexy, naughty, and slutty side to her just makes Annabeth Chase even more irresistible and hot.

"…" Jason was wordless as he tried his best to grasp for a single word, "Um…"

His focus shifted quickly from his secret plan to Annabeth's entire body. Her messy and wavy blond ponytail that he loved so much, recalling the last time where he pulled on them hard while slamming against her… Then there was her thin white open blouse, loosely hanging over her over-sized camp shirt that was also covering the upper hem of her skinny jean. The few rubber ties around her left wrist, an alluring sight which made her even prettier. Her no-show pink socks, pulling on his gut when she curled her toes in a sensual manner.

_God! This girl is just unbelievable! _

Picturing her naked, which wasn't a very hard thing to do because of previous experiences, Jason could see her perky boobs underneath her open blouse and shirt, her flat and toned belly that he loved to touch, her firm bubbly butt that he enjoyed smacking into, her tan long legs that's just sinful and a tantalizing sight to keep forever….

Finally, the staring was becoming a little too much for Jason. He cleared his throat quickly to the amusement of Annabeth standing right in front of him.

"Wow. You look amazing!" Jason said, completely taken back by her attire.

He'd always loved to see her in her natural beauty, needing only a minimum amount of touch-up on her immaculate fair skin and that absolutely cute flirtatious smile, with seductive eyes that pulled him in and tempting his lower bottom at all times. It didn't take much to get him excited, as Annabeth always had that effect on him regardless of how she decide to dress for the day. He felt a very eager little bulge at his pants already, waiting impatiently for that inevitability to happen.

"Aww… you getting horny for me, you naughty boy?" Annabeth asked, getting into the mood.

Annabeth grinned at his compliment after seeing a growing tent poking a small bulge out of his sweatpants. It wasn't a surprise that he was already excited, as her presence tended to do that to all the boys who were going to bed with her. She smirked, clearly knowing what he wanted. A seductive smile moved across her face, ready to tease Jason to no end.

"Mmm, I see you're getting a little excited." Annabeth said in a soft slurring tone.

Putting on a show for him, Annabeth actually got a plan of her own as she semi-pretend to get excited with the upcoming sex they were about to have too. Not that she wasn't already horny, but she needed him to think that all she wanted was his dick, so that he wouldn't suspect it when it happen.

"Oh yeah! Super horny!" Jason said, spreading his legs apart as he got increasingly arouse.

Watched as Annabeth sway her hips, walking with slurred and slow steps, strutting her way to him with that enticing and sexy smile, Jason lost it and help himself with a few rubs on his crotch. Meanwhile, Annabeth was locking eyes with him, not letting him out of her sight as she ran her hand teasingly around her body, slowing moving her clothes up and down, revealing more of her soft and fair skin for his pleasure.

"Mmm… you are pretty horny too, aren't you?" Jason said, knowing the answer to that question already.

Annabeth reached him without hesitation, leaving the teasing for later as she leaned over his body on the leather chair, pulling her legs up on either side of his strong thighs before finally straddling the handsome son of Zeus in a steamy and racy position. Letting her hands rest on his shoulders, Annabeth gave Jason a smug looking stare, enjoying and appreciating the view of him being in a submissive pose while she had entire control over him with her body locking him in place. Trap and nowhere to run, Annabeth enacted her plan flawlessly.

"So… now that I've got you trap, I think I am going to torture you a bit before doing something— Mmm… I don't know, what's the word for it again?" Annabeth said, letting Jason finished for her.

Despite being wordless, Jason was smirking the whole time. Well aware of what's in store for him, Jason reached for her hips and squeeze her body with a firm grip. Moaning softly, Jason stared back into Annabeth's eyes, too horny to get things started.

"Percy said you have a surprise for me this morning…" Annabeth stated, then grinded her crotch on his small tent while looking at his bottom area, "Is this what he was talking about?"

Jason cursed in the mind. Though all he could think about was the drop dead gorgeous girl sitting on his lap, he also remember what he told Percy a few days ago. Thinking back on it, of course the son of Poseidon would reveal his secret to her without going by him beforehand.

"Mmm-hum." Jason mumbled, trying to lie about it.

Annabeth also knew it was a lie to cover up whatever he had got on his desk. With a wicked smirk on her face, Annabeth leaned down and kiss Jason without hesitation. Getting hot and heavy with her mouth lapping over his lips again and again, Annabeth was putting as much effort into the steamy kiss, even rolling her tongue in his mouth and pulling on his tongue with her teeth.

"Annabeth." Jason groaned, totally surprised by how passionate and eager she was.

Annabeth smiled against his lips. Making sure that the son of Zeus was none the wiser, Annabeth's right hand left his shoulder, and with one swift tug she took the blueprints from his desk and moved away from Jason before he even had a chance to realize it.

"Ooohh… what is this? You spying on people?" Annabeth said with a grin, getting a better look at the blueprints of his secret plans.

Jason was shocked, but then again he knew he really shouldn't be considering the fact that Annabeth always knew how to take advantage of things. Moving up from the chair, he tried his best to grab it away, but because it was Annabeth Chase, every single try was to no avail.

"Damn it, Annabeth…" Jason sighed, giving up, "It's a surprise for you tomorrow."  
Annabeth lighted up like a Christmas tree on the day of gift opening. Hearing from Jason that this secret surprise was all for her, Annabeth didn't wait to find out what it could be. Flipping the paper flat with her hands, Annabeth studied the plans thoroughly, getting down to the last detail before her eyes budge out from the sudden jolt of surprise running through her body. It was a plan for the shared bath building down beside the cabin areas, and there seemed to be…

"This is… Did you build this on your own?" Annabeth asked, voice quivering and she try not to think about how it could be used for.

Jason mumbled, running his left hand through his soft straight hair, "No. I've got some help with my dad's magic…"

Annabeth was shivering wildly. It had never occurred to her after all this time knowing Jason that he could be such a naughty boy, and the plans she was holding just proved the length that he was willing to go through to gift her one of the special things she had always wanted and desired. Her most fantasize thoughts of being a… Oh, she couldn't wait!

"Is it finished?" Annabeth asked Jason, already getting hot and turned on with each passing second.

Jason came over to her, grabbing the plans from her hand before leaving them back on his desk, "Not yet. It's going to be tomorrow though, so you're just going to have to wait like a good little princess if you want your present."

Annabeth groaned, obviously disappointed that her fantasy couldn't be fulfilled today. Despite it, the gesture was such a nice thought that Annabeth couldn't ignore all the good things that Jason had done for her. She wanted to reward him, to let him know that she appreciate him with everything, including the many orgasms that he always gives her. Looking up at him with those puppy eyes, Annabeth said in a slurred and smiling tone, "I can give you a present too."

Suggestive in nature, Jason already knew what she was talking about, "Oh?"

Playing with her, Annabeth just had to tease him back and whispered, "Yeah… I know you'll love this present that I am about to give you."

Winking at Jason with her lopsided smile twirl up on one side, Annabeth finally got what she came here for when Jason smirked back, "Well, I'll gladly unwrap my present now."

Jason knew she wanted it, so without wasting time he got going right away.

"Jason..!" Annabeth yelped as she got lifted like a real princess.

Throwing Annabeth in his arms, Jason carried the daughter of Athena's sexy body bridal style, barely struggling with her weight and walked over to his bed as quick as he could. Annabeth laughed, giggling uncontrollably when Jason looked dead set on opening his dirty _'present'_. Being carried like this, Annabeth knew Jason was about to throw her on the bed and violate her with everything he's got. And just as she expected, her body flew in the air for a brief moment before she came crashing down on his bed with a muffled thump. Still giggling, Annabeth watched as Jason stood by his bed and took a moment to admire her, drawing his eager eyes over every parts of her body.

"God! Lady Athena really did a good job with you, you naughty little owl head… Mmm, so sexy and so fuckable…" Jason said, drooling and mouth-watered at the raunchy and unforgettable sight even though he had already seen her naked more times than he could be bother to count.

Watching him with that inviting smile, Annabeth quickly prepared herself and made sure to look extra slutty for his enjoyment. Sprawling over his bed with a sexy bed-ridden pose, Annabeth cooed for him to come and join her.

"Come and get it, lightning boy." Annabeth said, letting him know she wanted it rough.

Jason climbed on the bed without hesitation, watching as Annabeth push her body up with her arms behind her shoulders. Waiting like a good naughty girl, Jason lost it and tackled her with a kiss. Pressing his lips on every part of her skin, Jason pay the most attention to her neck and collarbone, going for her earlobe that he knew she liked so much. The loud muffled moans only made him want to suck on her soft skin even more, breathing in her lemon scent and leaving nothing untouched.

"Clothes, now!" Annabeth said in between breaths, wanting to get fuck silly with his big dick and not being pamper with kisses, "I need you to fuck me now!"

Jason complied since he couldn't wait any longer with a sexy nymph like herself. He just didn't know what came over him. Sure, Annabeth didn't mind him kissing her ever, but it just wasn't either of their style since both Annabeth and himself prefer the fuck once and done type of arrangement. Chucking it up as one of those male instinct, Jason helped with himself with her light blouse, throwing it away as it flow over his cabin. Then come her t-shirt, watching as she teasingly fumble off the over-sized shirt with her arms above her head and wiggle impatiently to get it off her. Jason smirked, helping her out and throw that away as well.

"Damn…" Jason said, staring at her chest for a moment too long before Annabeth became restless.

Growling at him with a soft needy eyes, Annabeth was already hurrying to get him equally naked.

"Your turn." Annabeth said, grabbing the hem of his shirt before lifting it off his body with ease. His toned abs and body made her feel so horny and arouse, "So hot…"

Discarding his shirt on the bed beside them, it quickly turned into a pile of their respective clothes after a very quick game of _who could strip the other naked faster_, leaving Jason with nothing but a well-developed body along with his a semi-hard erection and a really horny Annabeth with only her cotton bra holding her tits in place, plus her no-show pink socks. Realizing that he had lost the imaginary game, Jason pouted and gave Annabeth a _'not fair'_ look since she was basically the most beautiful girl in the world, way more eager than he was which was saying something because he was already very eager as well, and had the advantage of being a girl who could distract any guy if she wanted to.

"I won, Jason." Annabeth smirked smugly, not letting him forget who was completely naked and who wasn't not, "Just like always…"

Embarrassed, Jason wasn't going to stand by and let the daughter of Athena make fun of him without consequences. He promised himself that he was going to make her suffer, and ooohh… he was going to make sure Annabeth knew her place, begging him for mercy later.

"You are going to regret that, princess." Jason said, already planning his secret attack.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was already semi-nude, her bare pussy lips parted slowly and sweet juice already leaking down her inner thighs. She was more than wet enough for penetration as Jason planned out how exactly he was going to fuck her. Laying on her back, Jason didn't want to start off mounting her like this. Knowing how much she loved to be doggy pounded from the back, Jason told her exactly what she also wanted as well, "Get on all fours now!"

Annabeth snickered.

Getting into positon, Annabeth turned on her behind while she got on her hands, lowering her upper body until she rested on her forearms. Moving her ass back at the son of Zeus, she got on her knees and made sure she only lift her ass just slight off the bed, her toned and sharply shape sexy thighs tilted off an angle to the side, making her pose from behind even more moth watering for the son of Zeus.

"Is this what you wanted, babe?" Annabeth asked, lips twirling into a mini smirk.

Her upper body and her firm ass was arched in a way that made her sex appeal multiple tenth fold. It also didn't help that her dripping wet pussy was already pulsing for his big dick to fill it up, needing him to leave nothing empty inside. Sadly, he was still a bit soft and he wanted to get himself at full mast before entering her from behind.

"Shake your ass, Annabeth… let me know how much you want this dick." Jason said, grabbing his junk to stroke himself to full hardness.

Annabeth obeyed, swaying her soft butt side to side while giving Jason a naughty look without breaking eye contact with him. Whipping her head back and turning her gaze toward him, her wavy messy ponytail followed and flow through the air like a proper princess, Annabeth smirked when she saw how hypnotize Jason was, pumping his hard-on to get himself harder. Just watching that cock get rock hard was making her drool at the irresistible sight.

"I know you want this ass, Jason… you know you want to get hard and stick your big cock up my tight little wet pussy…" Annabeth cooed, seeing the effects of her words working on his much harder length now.

Jason moaned at everything Annabeth was doing to him. His lust filled eyes kept moving between the intense burning desire running wild in her expression and the drooling sight of her ass pushing back toward him, teasing his cock wildly to get it harder. Really reminding him just how much he really wanted her now, Jason couldn't wait. He sighed, figuring he was plenty hard enough before moving forward to her behind, placing the bottom of his cock between her butt cheeks, teasing draw his entire shaft down her sensitive areas until he rested the tip right before her soaking entrance.

"You are right Annabeth. I do want this slutty pussy very much." Jason said, his breath hitched before he finally pushed himself inside her.

Moving slowly as to tease her back, Jason sighed heavenly as her tightness wrapped around him with that familiarity he was used to, but could never get tired of. Moaning as he bottom out without much resistant, Jason was fully stuffed inside Annabeth and making her shivered in delight. He shivered as well, loving how wet and warm her walls were squeezing on his shaft.

_Such a good pussy…._

"You are always so tight for me, princess." Jason said, already moving inside her briefly but not giving too much movements.

Annabeth sighed in satisfaction as she got another dick inside her once again. Smiling at the thought of her previous encounters this morning, Annabeth realized that her entire morning was filled with nothing but big dicks and getting fucked like a huge slut. Definitely earning the title of the best slut at camp, Annabeth wonder if today was going to be a new record for her. It made her very determine now to get with as many boys, or girls, as she could before the day ends, satisfying every campers' need with her tight young body and her warm waiting holes.

"So g-good! You are so deep inside me…" Annabeth whimpered, pushing herself back against him and begging for his rough thrusts to bring her so many orgasms, "Fuck me hard, Jason! I need to feel your cock destroy my pussy…"  
Jason took Annabeth's wants a little too much to heart, knowing that he had to work extra hard to make the blond slut chant his name every minute and eventually fuck her till she lose consciousness. All of a sudden, an idea just pop into his head and the son of Zeus had a devious idea for her punishment. He smirked, getting on with the fucking and act like nothing was out of the ordinary. Though in his mind, he was about to make sure the daughter of Athena would stay in his cabin for the rest of the day with her completely knock out.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" Jason played with her, keeping his dick in place and only moving in and out slightly.

Annabeth groaned, pissed off at Jason since he obviously wanted to punish her, "Yes! Please fuck me silly, master…"

Jason groaned too. Her innocent smile after saying those words almost made him lose control, but he got a one up on her before she had a chance to egg him on even more. Annabeth yelped, her head suddenly thrown back and her ponytail was pulled back with Jason's left hand. Helpless in his grasp, the son of Zeus leaned over to her right ear and asked, "How many guys did you fuck today, hum?"

Egging her on instead, Jason heard Annabeth whined softly and her cute moans only made him drove deeper inside her, the head of his cock almost touching tip with the soft opening of her womb. Now in the low doggy position, with Jason's body pressing down against Annabeth, his pelvis bucking against her firm and soft cheeks, his chest rubbing her back, his head leaning beside her right ear and her temple, his nose buried in her skin, inhaling the lemon scent of her soft hair and her tight body lathered with the smell of strawberries; and while Annabeth lay on the bed, her forearms gave out and spread on her sides, her ample perky chest and cotton bra squish and squeeze between the sheets, her ass held slightly higher against Jason's eager hips, her back arch and curve toward the bed, with Jason's strong abs still rubbing on her lower back and spine, her behind where Jason's cock was stuffing her full, doing her best to push back against him in a desperate attempt to create more friction and tingles down her body… In that short amount of time, every sensation just seemed to like mad ecstasy now.

In between it all, the son of Zeus was still waiting for Annabeth to answer him, but it seemed like it was already too much for the daughter of Athena to handle. She kept whining and whimpering as his hips create slow and teasing mini-strokes, pushing the daughter of Athena to the brink of unbelievable agony. Not wanting her to get too tired out yet, Jason soften his grip on her silky smooth hair and let her have some mercy.

_She definitely had a lot more fun than I did this morning. What a slut! _

Warm breaths and needy pants escape their mouths as they were already too hot and very much ready for the fucking to start. Jason didn't relent though, curious to know just how many guys already had their fun before him.

"You want to get fuck, princess?" Jason reiterated himself.

Annabeth nodded, barely able to mumble out a soft yes when she saw Jason smirk smugly at her completely helpless slut display, "Then tell me who you fucked this morning… I want to know it all."

Annabeth growled, doing her best to push herself back on his deep rod stuck inside her like some fucking whore who's getting tired of the damn teasing anymore. No use… Jason didn't give her any way to pleasure herself without him. Groaning the moment she realized Jason's got her trap and there was nothing she could possibility do, Annabeth reluctantly pressed her face on the soft mattress, burying herself from the embarrassment of telling Jason who she slept with this morning. Though her words were muffled because she was speaking into the sheet, Jason didn't mind one bit as he tried to guess just how many guys she fucked and also who was lucky enough to use her body for their pleasure.

Shaking violently, Annabeth's knees were giving out when she start telling him her adventure up till now, "Percy! I slept with Percy…"

Jason chuckled as he wasn't surprised by this revelation.

Annabeth was weeping with joy as she painted a picture of what happen to her step by step, "I woke up totally naked and he was just fucking me and using me like a dirty sex toy… I- I… F-Fuck! Oh god! Please… just move a little b-bit, I am dying h-here…."

Jason relent this time, going in a slow and steady pace just to relieve her of the massive build-up begging to be release. Of course, he wouldn't give her enough to orgasm. He wasn't done with torturing her just yet, and she still had to finish her story.

"Go on…" Jason said, smiling so devilishly it made Annabeth so turned on and mad at the same time.

Annabeth continued weakly, "He came inside me, but I pull him back to fuck me again because I didn't cum. I- I c-came after he cream me a second t-time before... b-befor— Ugh! I- I… can't, you are such a fucking… wait, no… please! I will tell you… I will- ahh! … HAZEL AND PIPER CAUGHT US BEFORE THEY WENT ON THEIR STUPID QUEST!"

Spent and extremely tired, Annabeth was so exhausted but her body was still turned on and beyond horny. It almost like Jason was deliberately keeping her in suspense for no other reason than to make her suffer, to make her feel like she was going to spontaneously combust and explode on the slightest impact.

"I like that… keep going then, princess. I know there is more." Jason said with a cruel, sadistic, and perverted smile since he knew how excessive he was being to her.

No matter how much he loved seeing Annabeth writhing and begging for the slightest of stimulation, he knew he couldn't keep her like this forever. Suddenly, he thought of something clever. Leaning next to her ear once more, Jason gave her something to work for.

"Don't worry, Annabeth… I will fuck you faster and more if you keep the story coming, and I want to hear every last detail or else I will slow down and make you suffer again, you got that?" Jason said in a dominating tone, laying out his plan for her.

Annabeth whimpered, finally finding a bit of pleasure through the long tease when Jason yielded and fucked her a little faster now. The slow and languid strokes replaced with a soft steady hump. Her breathing hitched up as his thrusts were brought up a level without making her lose her total mind, yet also not enough to make her lose her total mind.

"Well?" Jason said, keeping his promise while doing her in the same position as before. His left hand still pulling on her hair softly, weaving into her wavy curls and loving her smoothness.  
Annabeth sniffled, not sure why she was feeling a strong urge to cry when all she could feel was just senseless pleasure, "After Percy was done with me... I went to, to see you b-but Travis and… Connor-r… they- they drug me and tie me down on their bed…"

Each words sounded like a strangled moan, as it was difficult to deal with recalling her morning encounters and at the same time being tease to the brim of what she could handle. Annabeth voice was quickly drown out with each word followed by heavy and labor breathing, "T-they... Ooohh… I- I am… Hmm! - they use me up but it didn't… last-st very long because they w-weren't… oh g-god… that good in the sack-k... and… I- this is- so…"

Jason smiled at her next story. Of course the twin brother would kidnap her in secret. Jason could tell they didn't have to balls to ask her to sleep with them no matter how handsome they were. Perhaps all those time of them playing secret pranks on everyone just made it easier to sneak her to their cabin for some dirty fun instead of just outright asking. Chuckling at another one of her story about her seemingly fantastic morning, Jason leaned over to her expose neck, letting go of her hair and replace his hand around her open throat, chocking her just lightly.

"Mmm…. I- I am..." Annabeth gasped, fighting for air.

_Gods! I am so turned on and so tired at the same time… this is crazy and amazing! _

Jason laughed at that, trailing his lips up her neck before his choice words were spoken in a hypnotic trance right into her ear.

"Yeah… but I bet you love getting cum on by the twins even though they didn't fuck you for long, right Annabeth?" Jason said a matter of fact, then he kept his promise once again, "Who did you fuck next, huh?"

Annabeth whimpered loudly as she tried to remember what happened afterward, but she paused quickly because the drilling into her pussy was taken up a notch once again, his dick penetrating her tight hole further and deeper than before. Keeping his promise, the son of Zeus began to fuck her a little bit faster now. His thrusts weren't slow anymore, more like a steady normal rhythm with little to no variety in speed or hardness. At this rate, it was getting easier and easier to breath without the agonizing pleasure flooding her entire body with tense and sore muscles. Now that she got a little breathing room to enjoy his rutting, Annabeth certainly didn't want to give Jason a reason to slow down any more. Racking her mushy brain to recall who she fucked next, Annabeth blurted it out quickly to avoid any further punishment from the mean son of Zeus.

"I… went- w-went to the beach afterward... Hmm-" Annabeth mumbled, her legs and whole body shaking intensely with every part of her nerve-endings tingling with ecstasy. Jason didn't care, keeping the pace that he promised her and just enjoy her pussy and her dirty stories.

"What did you do at the beach, Annabeth? Did you fuck anyone else?" Jason asked even thought it was obvious to him this blond slut had gotten on with someone there.

"I- I…" Annabeth mumbled, her voice stuck because of his hand chocking up her airway.

Jason realized how Annabeth was breathing with lack of air flowing through her. He smirked, then moved his hand away from her throat and let her go entirely. No hair pulling, no lightly chocking her throat, he just let her go and watch as she buried her face into the soft mattress again. So helpless in her attempt to not get deluge in absolute pleasure, Jason only let her go because he wanted to hear the rest of her sexy adventures. Now that his hands had nothing to grab onto, he smiled after he realized one area where he hadn't gotten to business yet, but before he could reached for them, he was surprised quickly after her pussy felt a little tighter, then more and more before he realized what he did to her made her…

"Ugh…" Annabeth screamed into the sheets, her pussy suddenly squeezed around his cock with a surprising tight grip.

A body-shocking orgasm just ran through Annabeth's body, overwhelming every single one of her muscles as she shook violently from Jason's continuous thrusting. It only made her cum so much better, as her juice were flowing out and leaking down her inner thighs with his cock sliding repeatedly inside her already spasming pussy. Feeling him fuck her a little harder while she came all over him, Annabeth knew Jason had already seem to realized what she just experience involuntary for herself. It made her shake with even more fear as she was afraid of being punish thoroughly again when she came without his permission, squirting her juice down his shaft and making a small gleaming stream down his balls.

Watching her shake with joy, Jason's smirk was wild when he realized what just happened, "You just came, didn't you?"

Annabeth shivered even crazier than before since his demeaning tone only made her secret orgasm so much more secretly hot and tingly. She was afraid of looking behind her, wondering what Jason was going to do to her next. His thrust didn't stop though, much to Annabeth's relieve, as he was keeping up with his promise and disregarding her orgasm like it was a make-up gift for her suffering and the agony she felt before.

"Ohh!" Annabeth yelped, dreading Jason's next set of tortures when his hands began to find its targets on her already exhausted and sore body.

Pulling her head back up with his left hand around her loose ponytail now, Jason resumed what he was about to do before he got interrupted with her surprise orgasm. His right hand moved down toward the right side of her chest, then he slowly sneaked his eager hand between his bed and her body, grabbing her right boob hiding in her bra and squeezing them with urgency.

_God! She have such soft breasts… I forget how good her boobs felt in my hands. _

"F-Fuck you-u…!" Annabeth cursed at the son of Zeus, though it sounded more like she was crying out of pleasure rather than crying out to rip into his rough treatment toward her.

Holding her like this, Jason could tell another orgasm was coming her way. It didn't surprise him, not the slightest bit when he knew how much she loved to have her boobs tease. Going a step further, Jason pulled down her bra cup, feeling her fully without the annoying lingerie, tweaking the harden nipple with his finger, gliding over the sensitive nub softly and teasingly.

"Ahh-hughh..." Annabeth was wordlessly overpowered with every sense of her being.

Jason shook in head with a smug looking smile, "Tsk tsk… be careful what you say next, Annabeth."

Not ever had Annabeth never responded well with threats, as she believed more in the action rather than just pure words. Yet, she didn't hesitated to listen and obey to Jason's wishes because she was very much underneath his mercy right now. She didn't want him to take his _'action' _and repeated what he was doing to her body before. She certainly didn't want it to happen, not yet again because that would literally be her death. Not wanting her epitaph to be something along the lines of _'Annabeth Chase. Her last scream cursing out the son of Zeus's name until his fucking prove too much for her'_, she knew the only thing keeping her alive and sane was her submission. It was the only thing that was bringing her some form of pleasure down at her core, and she wasn't about challenge his annoyingly made-up authority just because of her own annoyingly stubborn beliefs. She quickly apologized.

"I'm s-sorry… I- I…. sorry-y…" Annabeth said, words a bunch of mumbles in her brain already, "Um-ugh… please-p-please… I beg you! Just—"

Jason smirked, then slow down just to mess with her, "You didn't finished, princess…"

Annabeth screamed, desperately keeping him from slowing down, "No! I… will— Ugh… I saw…"

Jason laughed, sawing back into her with his previous pace, "Mmm?"

"I saw… a new couple… Matt and J-Jackie… they were— on the far side of the beach! … w-were about to have sex and I saw them… m-making out!" Annabeth panted, getting angry now that Jason had decide to thrust harder without warning, making her scream her words periodically.  
Jason laughed again, "Let me guess? You join in?"

Annabeth nodded in hasty, "Yes! I fuck both of them and let them… ugh! MATT FUCKING CAME INSIDE ME!"

Jason's spur of the moment hard thrust gave her incredible stride to achieve another orgasm, but he quickly recede and draw his cock out slowly and back in also just as slowly, keeping her on the edge of the cliff and not letting her over it. It's almost like she was in the middle of a great dive, but something was holding her back and now she was levitating with her body suspended diagonally off the cliff while her toes were touching the tippy edge of the falling rocks.

After another story told, Annabeth felt Jason went back to his original pace, a slower than steady normal rhythm but this time a bit faster. The humping grew in intensity from behind her and Annabeth could finally feel her sore agonizing muscles relax and semi-enjoy the movement inside her pussy, pleasure spreading to the rest of her body and letting her previously suffocating mindset know that she could rest easier now.

"A threesome, huh? You enjoying letting Matt cum inside you?" Jason asked.

Annabeth nodded furiously, "Yes! I love having Jackie's boyfriend cum inside me!"

Jason snickered, "I guess it's true what everyone is saying then, right Annabeth?"

Letting her reached the conclusion on her own, Jason laughed when Annabeth screamed out while her head was thrown back without his need to pull on her blond hair, "Yes! Oh god Yes! I am the camp dirty fucking slut! I love being cum on and I want everyone to fuck me all day and all night long! Ugh! I'm so... so— Ugh p-please, Jason… J-Jason…"

Even though it was so unfair what Jason was doing to her, Annabeth surprising felt from his torture that the longer she got _'suspended in the air'_, the greater the pressure was building inside her. It's almost like she was free-falling for eternity, building up so much kinetic energy that at the end it would almost no doubt grantee a big fucking splash, a would-be release unlike anything she had experience before.

"Not so fast, slutty princess…" Jason said, holding his thrusts just a tad slower to deny her orgasm, "Tell me what happen afterward, and if you are lucky I'll let you have it."

Annabeth remembered exactly what happened afterward, and she was just about to blurt out how she had sex with her half-brother when she suddenly realized how telling Jason about Malcom would lead to something that she might not be able to stop in the future.

"Umm… Umm…" Annabeth mumbled, trying to think of something to delay the inevitable, though she was coming up empty partly because her brain was also empty.

"Nothing… no more…" Annabeth said, lying at Jason and hoping to the Gods that Jason was dump and stupid enough to let her pass.

Lucky for her, Annabeth felt Jason increase his pace all of a sudden, going in and out of her so fast and hard that she immediately had to focus on the big orgasm she was about to have. She didn't even care if Jason knew she was lying or not. She only knew that Jason was being relentless, going out of his way to make his hip smacking a priority for them.

"Oh Yes! Yes! Fuck me hard! Yes! I need you to make me cum, Jason! I need you to make me… me— I… I— W-What…what?" Annabeth screamed her heart out, about to cum from just a few more thrusts when Jason abruptly stopped, "J-Jason… Jason? What are- you—?"

The feeling inside her stayed, but the movement from the son of Zeus was no more, not even a small push and pull from within her. Annabeth blinked, only then realizing what that was all about.

"Oh Annabeth… you know what's the best thing about having you on your hands and knees while watching you begging for it?" Jason asked.

Annabeth blinked, fearing what she had hope was no more.

"I can tell when you are lying to me." Jason smirked, "Now talk! –and don't leave out the details this time. I want to know how much you fuck him and how many times you made him cum."

Annabeth's whine and whimpered was so bad even she knew she was just a hair away from actually having her heart stopped permanently.

"Oh and by the way, I don't like you lying to me, so you're going to have to give me a reason to fuck you hard and fast again." Jason said, pushing his punishment up a notch and fuck her with an intensity level just two steps back.

It wasn't a surprise anymore, but Annabeth's dirty mind was already gone from the world. The only thing left of her in the reality was her tight body being hump into from behind and the teases that's bringing her to the brink of its existence. Jason saw Annabeth totally out of it, her limp body over brim with just senseless pleasure. He just laughed.

"Come on, princess Annabeth." Jason said, encouraging her even though he was the one torturing her sexually, "I don't like waiting babe…"

Annabeth groaned out her words despite not wanting to tell Jason about her time with Malcom, her head dizzy and her body felt wobbly before she uttered with loose lips, "Malcom… I did… Malcom, in the forest… against a tree…"

Jason was shocked immediately, "You fucked your brother?"  
Nodding her head in shame, Jason was most surprise by this one. Sure, he'd already knew she was the camp's go-to slut, fucking and pleasing everyone who could pleasure her as well. He just never thought Annabeth Chase was that type of girl who would do incest and fuck her own brother. He groaned, his arousal suddenly spiked so much he was unconsciously fucking her harder despite saying that he wasn't going to. It was just too good listening to Annabeth's recollection of her sexy day, telling him about all the other guys who had already came inside her tight pussy. He quickly pictured her insides getting filled up with hot cum from all the boys she had fun with this morning, leaking their creampie while fucking for more. It made him hot, and he promise himself that he wouldn't let the sexy daughter of Athena go before filling her up with even more cum than all the other guy.

_Well, it's my turn now… _

Thinking about her pink and smooth slit that he could just stared at all day long, Jason suddenly recalled her doggy pose on the bed before they started fucking. He could vividly picture her pulsing pussy lips parted and waiting for his dick to fill it. Her fingers spreading herself even more for his pleasure and letting him look inside her wet and creamy vagina. Her middle finger fucking herself and pushing some of her own sweet juice down her inner thighs…

_Oh Gods, what a view that was. No wonder all the guys she fucked came inside her… but then again, not one sane person wouldn't dump their cumshot inside such a sexy babe like Annabeth herself. _

Wondering what would happen if Malcom came inside Annabeth, since they were practically brother and sister, Jason went ahead to ask her immediately. But before he could even open his mouth, he was already way too turned on with himself, moaning uncontrollably with his cock stuffing her juicy vagina full and enjoying every second of it.

"Oh God… you really did fuck you brother Malcom, didn't you?" Jason asked, his cock in desperate need to just fuck.

Finally managing to talk, Jason didn't hesitated and ask her for the details. Meanwhile, his cock also didn't hesitated before the rough fucking start, making her pussy tighter while doing his best to push all of her nectar down her thighs, making more space for himself.

"Wow! You are a fucking slut, aren't you?" Jason groaned, getting hot and heavy now, "What did you do to your big brother, huh?"  
Annabeth moaned, feeling a little better and a little bit back in reality when Jason suddenly fucked her faster. She didn't know if it was a conscious choice, and suddenly she got a plan out of that mushy brain of hers. Screaming her loudest, Annabeth told Jason exactly what she did with Malcom, ignoring the consequences of her other half-brothers in the near-further.

"Fuck! I gave him a blowjob and fuck him too!" Annabeth shouted, her voice breaking apart, "Before I caught him, he was fucking some Aphrodite slut, and then I caught her too trying to escape around us because my brother didn't finish her off! He wasn't that good in the sack either, so I pull down his pants and gave him a blowjob lesson! I made him hold off for me before letting cum all over my face, then I gave him another lesson and taught him how to properly fuck a girl nice and hard! He fucked me against a tree, then his cum start flooding me up and I love it! I love it so much when my brother came inside me! Ugh! I- I am…!"

Annabeth finished telling Jason everything before she was being pleasure with a proper fucking. She smiled when her impromptu plan worked better than she expected, proud of herself for making Jason so arouse that he grunted with need.

_Ha… not so nice when it happen to you now, doesn't it? _

The fucking only grew stronger from behind her, and Annabeth was so glad because her previous orgasm was approaching faster than a speeding train. After being deny her second time so suddenly, all Annabeth really cared about was letting Jason be as relentless as he wanted, fucking her and making her tighter until she could finally dive off the cliff after such an agonizing long time.

"Mmm!" Annabeth screamed afterward.

In the meantime, Jason couldn't control himself after her detailed revelation with her brother. He kept fucking her, despite the promise he made to her earlier. Watching as Annabeth writhed and squirmed wildly after she told him about her time seducing her own brother and teaching him how to get better at having sex, Jason knew he couldn't stop, at least not at the moment. His male instinct took over, urging him to give it to her good. Before, he was thrusting slowly and teasingly into her because she lied to him about not having fucked anyone else. Now, he was thrusting hard and fast with wild abandon like he was supposed to. Each smack caused ripples on her frim butt cheeks while making loud slaps around his cabin. His hard cock was soaked with so much of her love juice, he found it so much easier to pump in and out of her squeezing wet walls, drilling as deep as he could inside her and enjoying himself fully. Not caring about his promise about not fucking her hard and fast after she lied to him, Jason just fuck her roughly without stopping.

"You naughty slut!" Jason said as he couldn't keep himself from fucking her.

Annabeth's tight pussy was putting so much squeezes on him, giving him so much difficulty that it became harder and harder for him to not fuck her. In a desperate attempt to keep Annabeth from grasping his cock so tightly, Jason decided to fuck her even faster, thrusting his hips and screwing her pussy with all his might. He held off his orgasm, just barely with a lot of his pre-cum mixing with her creamy nectar while he made Annabeth cum with a loud cute moaning scream.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK F-FUCK!" Annabeth screamed, her orgasm taking her to places that she never even visited before.

Annabeth couldn't control herself. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head as her whole body shivered violently against Jason's figure, trapping her and holding her tightly still. His hands were still on her hair, pulling in between her orgasmic delight while his fingers kept tweaking her nipple, pinching them and making her gasped. It was her first time being made cum like this, and most certainly her first time having an eye-rolling back orgasm. It almost seemed like she couldn't stop cumming, even after a full three minutes later she was still periodically shaking and her pussy start spasming one minute after another without any warning.

"F-Fucking hell…" Annabeth cursed, dragging out her many moans of dirty nothings.

Contracting and sucking him in further, Jason didn't dare to move himself. He didn't want to even rock forward and backward because he knew he would cum right away if he did. Holding her tight and just let her enjoy herself the second time around, Jason knew he had to eventually relent his control over the daughter of Athena. While it was all fun and good; making her his personal slut, even he knew the whole thing was draining them more than it really needs to.

"Oh God… you just mad me— Oohhh, so g-good." Annabeth moaned, finally calmed down enough from having her mind-blowing release, "That was fucking… a-amazing!"

Jason snickered, "You like that, didn't you?"

Annabeth nodded her head, with Jason's hands still holding onto her loose wavy ponytail, "Mmm... I am going to need you to fuck me like this every other time, Jason."

Right after her orgasm took her to new heights and she came back to her senses, Jason quickly let go of her hair, then his right hand went away from her breast before he straighten himself back up on his knees. His ready-to-cum cock was still inside her though, and he wasn't nearly done with her just yet. His need-to-cum feeling after making Annabeth orgasm was quick to subside when he managed calmed himself down, relaxing just enough for him to rock in and out of her slightly without having the urge to lose his big load.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was glad that this teasing game was finally over. As much as she hated Jason for making her go through that, she doubted she could have reached such an amazing orgasm if not for his absolutely dominating and overpowering manner while fucking her. Now with her hair loose from his grip and her head wasn't being pulled anymore, she lowered herself back on the mattress, letting her neck rest for a little bit.

"Sure, princess." Jason chuckled, "Now how about you finish telling me your sexy stories, hum? I still have to cum…"

Annabeth smiled to herself, tilting her head toward Jason behind her and a wild pouting smile moved across her face, "You sure you can handle it?"

Jason didn't waited for Annabeth to start, already one step ahead of her before he began to pump his cock in her pussy, hammering home with each thrusts. This time, he was fucking her in the regular doggy position while her whole body was moved back on her hands and knees. With his cock repeatedly slamming back inside her used cunt, Jason easily found his usual rough pace whenever he had a girl on her knees like that, gripping the daughter of Athena's slim waist and fucking the crap out of her.

"I am already fucking you, aren't I?" Jason smirked, waiting for her to start telling.

Annabeth smirked back, gladly telling Jason the last person she fucked before him, "Fine."  
Extremely hard and pleasurable from the smacking behind her, Annabeth looked into the son of Zeus's eyes with a pouty and naughty smile, pleasantly telling him what happened next, "After I was done with Malcom, I walked in on Apollo using a new maiden from Artemis's hunt and fucking her almost unconscious…"

Annabeth was getting a little heated up once more when she told Jason about her discovery of Lord Apollo and Chloe. The fucking from the son of Zeus continued regardless, "The maiden was getting fuck so much, so I offer myself for Lord Apollo and of course he didn't… you know, resisted..."  
Jason was getting hot. Each thrusts only amplified the churning down his balls. His need to cum returned full force, overwhelming every part of his senses and all he could do was listen in on Annabeth's stories while trying his best to bring his orgasm to the forefront without having himself exploding.

"What happen after?" Jason asked, grunting.

Annabeth smirked, laying on all fours and taking Jason's humping expertly, "I gave him head first, letting him blow his entire load that he saved for the maiden, Chloe, all over my face."

Jason groaned, imagining it all.

"Then after that, I lay down on the grass while he mounted me from the top. I kept moaning his name while he just kept fucking me, ripping me apart." Annabeth said, enjoying herself.

Jason moaned, giving Annabeth his best, doing everything he could to fuck the living brain cells out of her while his mind was painting a vivid picture of what Apollo was doing to the camp slut.

"He came inside me, making me cum so hard! Then he asked me to get on my hands and knees, entered me from behind while I scream into the woods." Annabeth said, now enjoying herself too much and felt an urge to cum for the third time.

"Oh yeah? Is he fucking you like this too?" Jason asked, thrusting one incredibly hard stroke as those words left his mouth.

Annabeth moaned when she felt that sudden harder than normal pump deep inside her, "Mmm… yes! He was fucking me just like that… but you are doing so much better than him, Jason."

His ego was boosted tremendous from her revelation, leading Jason just seconds away from blowing his load. With all his will power, he kept it right at the edge, thrusting at her pussy nonstop and reveling in the bliss of holding off his own orgasm, edging himself like crazy.

Annabeth egged him on a little more, "My little sister then surprising called out for me while Apollo was about to cum inside me, and we had like the best orgasm together while keeping it a secret from my sister Ariel…"  
Jason didn't know what she was doing to him anymore. He just followed his rhythm and fuck her to his heart's content, his eyes trailing down her squirming body and to her feet where her pink socks were still being wore. Watching as her toes curled in her sock with his increasingly irregular thrusts, he had no choice but to warn her, "I am going to cum…"

Annabeth was also about to cum too, but she didn't to cum alone. Doing everything she could to make sure Jason would cum at the same time as she would, Annabeth said in a slurred manner, cooing for him to let go of his load, "Mmm… cum with me, Jason! Show me just how much better you are than Lord Apollo…"

Jason grunted, cumming immediately.

"Fuck yeah!" Jason shouted, his cock buried so deep inside her pussy while holding her tightly, "Take it, you slutty owl!"

Considering how much fucking they did, Jason's big cock easily push all the way to the tip of her womb, unloading his creamy batter right inside her. He wasn't worry about it though. From all the other times where he did the exact same thing, Annabeth never got pregnant once so it wasn't too much of a concern for him. Letting him cum with wild abandon, Annabeth took it all with a soft moan of her own while her pussy came around his shaft, wet and slick with her sweet nectar.

Taking a minute to rest, Annabeth sighed before un-attaching herself from Jason's cock. She collapsed from her weak arms and her knees gave out just as easily. Laying on Jason's bed, her core covered with his thick milky cum and leaking a great heap on his sheet, Annabeth was spent completely.

"Thanks, Jas-son—" Annabeth managed to say, tiredly flipping over on her back so she could thanked the son of Zeus for the great time and also his upcoming present for tomorrow, "I- I…"

"… Oh!" Annabeth gasped, her eyes meeting with his upward curved cock that's refusing to soften, "You are still- h-hard?"

Still pointing at the ceiling and looking just as alive as before, Annabeth was partly shocked even though at the same time she wasn't really that surprised. There were only two boys in all of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter combined that can have this incredible ability. Sure, most demigod or demigoddess have great stamina from all the training and fighting in camp while also having literal gifts from being in a lineage of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses...

… But most of them, the other demigods and demigoddess, were nowhere near what these two could do. One of them being Jason Grace, the son of Zeus, and he was already looking at her with those hungry eyes, devouring her entire figure from top to bottom again, horny for more.

"Yep." Jason said with a few chuckles, "And I am going to fuck you really hard until you are completely knock out on my bed…"

Annabeth gulped, his hoarse and deep-sounding voice made her dripping wet, "Oh boy…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Dessert after Dinner **

"Mmm…" Annabeth mumbled.

Waking up sometime later, Annabeth was disoriented at best. Her head felt as if it's been put inside a blender, dizziness overwhelming her entire body and she had to take a minute or two to really collect herself. Wondering how long she took a nap for, Annabeth tiredly moved her hand and legs around when she felt more than a little sticky. The numbness in her head and the soreness in her body didn't help make things easier for her to remember what happen before she fell asleep.

"Hey Jason!" Annabeth heard a girly voice from the door, "You coming to dinner or what?"

Annabeth knew it was Thalia at the door immediately. Wondering what her best friend was doing at her cabin instead of Jason's, the daughter of Athena tried her best to sit up on the bed, pushing with her weak arms and forcing herself to straighten up until she sat on her butt with her legs going behind her.

"Dammit Jason. I am coming in." Thalia said, then the door swung open.

Annabeth didn't know what to expected, but when she saw Thalia looking around and landed her eyes on her figure sitting on the bed, the daughter of Zeus's mouth just suddenly dropped to the floor and her eyes were wild with questions.

"A-Annabeth?" Thalia asked, her eyes darting up and down with an unbelievable expression.

Annabeth's thoughts got a little clearer in her head before she smiled at her best friend, "Hey Thals, what's up?"  
After her discovery, Thalia was wordlessly staring at Annabeth's whole body but at the same time also trying her best to avoid looking straight at the daughter of Athena. Thalia have absolutely no idea that her best friend was up to no good with her brother, and when she saw her naked body and the splotches of… c-cum, all over her, she was immediately taken back from the sight.

"Wow…" Thalia said sheepishly, "I am sorry. I didn't know you were… w-were…"

Annabeth couldn't understand why Thalia was acting so weird. It's not like she had never seen or be inside her cabin before, and more than a few times they had shared her bed together doing some really naughty and unspeakable things to each other. Yet judging by her stares at her body, Annabeth began to wonder if she was really that alright in her head.

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth asked curiously, following Thalia's gaze on her body only to be completely shocked at her own display.

A floodgate of memories washed her away immediately, the strong currents taking her places far beyond where she imagined. Looking at herself, Annabeth realized then that she was completely naked from top to bottom, with only her pink no-show sock still surprisingly wore on her feet. There were strings of cum on her face, her back, and most prominently between her legs, that it was hard to discern whether it was her own or the son of Zeus's gift for her. Now it made so much sense why her head was numb and her body so sore it made her entire body frail and weak in the first place.

"Oh my god, I remember…" Annabeth said, her voice quake as her mind was filling up the blanks.

Thinking that she was in her cabin all along, Annabeth looked around the room and the semi-familiar bed underneath her body to come to the conclusion that she was actually still in Jason's cabin, completely fucked over and left on his bed until she woke up just a few minutes ago.

"I remember what happen." Annabeth said when her memories fully returned.

Thalia smirked when it looked like Annabeth had been fucked so much, even her memories had failed her and she was now just recalling what she did, presumably with her brother. Her smirk only grew wilder when her thoughts click and her realization came through that Jason just left her best friend knock out on his bed without another word.

"Damn girl… I guess you've been fucking my brother a lot, didn't you?" Thalia chuckled, "You did screw Jason, right?"

Annabeth was the wordless one now, "I- I…"  
_Fucking amazing… Jason really did get fuck me unconscious like he promised._

Annabeth was still collecting her memories, though most of what happened with Jason were very hazy in her head. No doubt because she felt numb beyond repair, but also because she vaguely remember how barely conscious her mindset was while Jason fucked her for two more times. She could only remember his big dick penetrating her deep, dumping his second load inside her already full pussy before picturing another one splatter on her face, completely covering her with his seeds and the strong aroma of his delicious cum.

"Oh gosh… I- I can't believe I just… W-Where is he now?" Annabeth asked her best friend now that her mind was much clearer than before.

Thalia smirked at Annabeth before telling her still dazed best friend, "Definitely not here, girl…"

Annabeth sighed, pushing herself to get out of bed. She didn't get very far, moving her weak legs over the bed as she sat upright on the edge. Watching Thalia while she smirked back at her, Annabeth shook her head in shame, a quick embarrassing smile moved across her face when she saw Thalia with that twirl of a knowing grin on her lips. Already knowing what the daughter of Zeus was thinking about after finding her like this, Annabeth asked her regardless, "What?"

Thalia walked over quickly, the smirk on her face only grew as she closed the gap between them. The moment she reached Annabeth and stood before her, she blurted out, "My brother really did fuck you hard and left you here knock out, didn't he?"

Annabeth smirked, unable to tell her otherwise when she woke up looking like this, "Yeah... I didn't even know he was gone."

Thalia smiled, "What a jerk, right?"

Even though it was no doubt a bit dick-ish to leave her complete expose on his bed like this, Annabeth didn't really mind all that much. After all, she was the camp slut in every possible way, and waking up completely naked without any recollection of her memories was just one of those things that she could now crossed off her bucket list. If anything, Annabeth really think Jason did her a favor and made her experience what it was like being fuck unconscious.

"Yeah, a little… but it's not every day that I could get fucked unconscious, you know?" Annabeth chuckled at her best friend.

Seeing Thalia's reaction to what she said, Annabeth laughed when her best friend agreed with her, "I guess you are right about that, girl… Damn, now I want someone to fuck me like this and wake up with no clue what happen."

Annabeth was a bit surprise that those words came out of her best friend's mouth. Knowing how Thalia was not as slutty as she was made her realize that there might be a wilder side with the daughter of Zeus, buried somewhere deep inside her subconscious. It was refreshing to see her admitting how she had this naughty fantasy, waiting to be fulfilled one day. Hmm, maybe Percy could…

"Anyway, I came here to tell my idiot brother to come to dinner, but I much rather settle with bring you to dinner now." Thalia winked.

Annabeth laughed, "Really? It's already time for dinner?"

It never occur to her that she's been knock out for so long, or perhaps Jason had been f-fucking her since- s-since— a cold chill went down her spine, making her shiver wildly when her imagination took her on a ride… Oh my Gods, Annabeth wondered if Jason had been using her tight body so much that he fucked her through her morning and afternoon until it was time for dinner.

"Man… how long have you been fucking my brother, Annabeth?" Thalia asked, now curious to know what Jason did to the daughter of Athena for her to be so lost and confused looking.

Annabeth racked her brain for an answer, "I don't know… probably somewhere since morning, like close to being in the afternoon.

Thalia wasn't that shocked by her revelation. After all, Annabeth looked so thoroughly fuck over it wouldn't be surprise that her brother used her up until he couldn't go on any longer. Shaking her head in disbelief, Thalia just looked at Annabeth with a cheeky smile, "You definitely had fun…"

Annabeth smiled back, breathing out a dreamy sigh, "Yeah…"

Seeing her like this and picturing her time fucking Jason, Thalia didn't want to stay in here any longer than she needed to. She was getting horny with herself, and despite it she wanted to get some real food in her stomach before letting herself indulge on satisfying her needs.

"Anyway, you should get clean up now, you dirty owl slut." Thalia smirked, "I am hungry and waiting for you… that is unless you want to just get dinner looking like this?"  
Annabeth laughed, "Honestly? Not a bad idea…"

Sharing a playful laugh with Thalia, Annabeth finally felt her strength return just enough for her to try getting off Jason's bed. The stickiness didn't help her out one bit, but Annabeth made it through and could finally stand on her two feet without stumbling and falling over. Now, she just had to get used to being shaky on her knees and walking with her wobbly thighs and legs.

Thalia saw this and teased her, "You are lucky I am here, princess. Or else you might fall over during dinner or something."

Doing her best to walk toward the bathroom, Annabeth took slow steady steps while Thalia watched her from the bed, "Shut up, Thals."

Thalia just chuckled, "Do you want me to help you clean up?"

Annabeth smirked. Despite not wanting to Thalia to go out of her way to help her trembling body, she also knew what Thalia was trying to do with her words, hidden underneath her syllables with that suggestive meaning. Teasing her back, Annabeth reveal her secret without a second thought, "You just want to come in the shower with me... see me naked, right? Just admit it."

Thalia laughed while throwing her hands up in surrender, "Fuck. You are good… I guess you aren't as knock out as you seem, huh princess?"

Annabeth smiled, then watch as Thalia went over to their mess since the morning before cleaning it up for her, "Hurry up now, okay? I am not kidding when I said I am really hungry."

Annabeth nodded her head, walking inside Jason's bathroom before moving the door against the doorframe, but not shutting it completely. Once in the shower, Annabeth began to wash herself from the mess Jason made all over her.

"You really made a mess with my brother, you slut!" Thalia shouted from behind the door.

Annabeth laughed, but didn't say anything so she could finished her shower faster before going to dinner with Thalia. With her whole day being so fun and energy draining, Annabeth was starving for some real food in her stomach. Easily finding the body wash she need, Annabeth began to lather herself with her bar of soap.

"Mmm…" Annabeth moaned.

All of a sudden, Annabeth shivered uncontrollably when her body felt so pleasurable, tingles running all over her sense that she immediately knew her body was experiencing more than a few post-orgasmic delights from her time having sex with the son of Zeus, courtesy of Jason's fucking her pussy after she got creampie the first time around.

"D-Damn…" Annabeth shook against the shower wall so much it made her pleasure crazy.

Ecstasy coursed through her sensitive body, unable to stop herself or her pussy from squeezing down on itself because all those pleasure her body felt when she was knock out came back full force. Annabeth couldn't help herself, moving the shower head from washing her body to spray jets of water at her pussy.

"Mmmugh!" Annabeth moaned louder, biting her lower lip to prevent it from going out of the bathroom.

Shivering in full-on delight, Annabeth hoped Thalia wouldn't know about her masturbating in Jason's shower, but as luck would have it the daughter of Zeus heard her whimpers immediately. In the midst of picking up one of Annabeth's shirt so she could put it in a neat pile with the rest of her clothes, Thalia heard the distinctive moans from inside the shower, her ears perk up and intrigue began to settle upon her body. She wanted to see what's she was doing behind the steamy glass panel, but that as soon as her interest became just pure horniness, Thalia had to bit her bottom lips and squirm her legs together to prevent herself from getting too excited.

"Oh my God! You are fucking cumming inside the shower, aren't you?" Thalia asked with mocking despair from right behind the door, "You really couldn't wait until after we ate dinner first? God, Annabeth! If you don't hurry up I am going to leave without you, you horny slut!"

Annabeth whimpered, now couldn't bothering to cover up her wanton moans and whines, "Mmm yes… I- I am— Oh y-yessss…. "

Thalia sighed, figuring it was all for the best if she just finish cleaning up her mess and leave. At the rate Annabeth was moving, she'll probably end up with all the scrapes people don't want… again. Absolutely not wanting to eat whatever food other campers left behind, Thalia shouted into the bathroom, "You are impossible Annabeth! I am leaving! Enjoy masturbating like the horny slut you are… I am not going to wait for you while everyone is get all the good food, so… bye!"

"Thalia… T-Tha— Wait!" Annabeth screamed after her best friend, not wanting her to leave.

But it was too late. Annabeth heard Thalia closed the door to Jason's cabin, leaving nothing but empty silences in the cabin. Cursing at her best friend, Annabeth was on the verge of letting a big wave wash over her completely. She couldn't stop using the shower head to masturbate, not when her legs were so weak and her need to cum so great.

"Damn you, Thalia…" Annabeth cursed.

Each curse she screamed out significantly heighten her senses. Her pussy was so tight and wet, so much so she would no doubt cum at just the slightest touch. Jets of water sprayed at her cunt in all directions, water streaming inside her wet walls, running back down and stimulating her clit and her parted pussy lips the most.

"Fuck-uck!" Annabeth screamed, unconcern about letting her orgasmic voice from leaving the window of the bathroom.

Annabeth came as soon as she massaged her clit, twisting her little nub with her fingers. Her legs were shaking without control, barely holding herself up from collapsing on the shower floor. Shuddering for about a minute, she was surprised at how fast she was able to make herself cum. Jason's fucking definitely made her more sensitive than before. Catching her breath now that it was over; composing herself to stop being such a slut, Annabeth finished up with her shower when there was a sudden flash beside the window.

"Dude! I told you to turn off the flash!" Annabeth heard a muffled voice from behind the wall.

Quickly, Annabeth heard footsteps running away from the area. A smile creeped up on her face the moment she realized that some young campers had sneak a photo of her in the shower, bare of any clothing and completely naked with water dripping from her body.

_Those little perverts… I am going to enjoy punishing them when I find out who they were. _

For now though, Annabeth got out of the shower and dried her body with her own towel she kept in Jason's cabin. It only made sense, since there were many times where she stayed with him through the night, and having her own towel, shampoo, and her body wash just made easier to clean up without having to go back to her own cabin. Speaking of her own, Annabeth wondered what happen with Sophie after she left her with the twins. Since she lost a whole day because Jason knocked her out, it wouldn't be surprise that her sister was already done and at dinner even.

Ignoring her confusion with her sense of time, Annabeth made her way back to Jason's bedroom and saw Thalia had really clean up their mess. It wasn't perfect, but it was neat enough. Her clothes were strewn out on Jason's bed, folded and in a pile. Going over, Annabeth got dress quickly. Back to wearing her original outfit, Annabeth slipped her converse back on from the front of the door before leaving Jason's cabin.

Now outside, Annabeth saw the skies were dark and stars were shining bright already. Disoriented, her head felt a little tight and dizzy suddenly, but she knew it was normal only because to her it was still the afternoon. Walking down the steps on the porch, Annabeth saw not a single person in sight around the cabin areas. With every one already at the mess hall, picking out their favorite food, Annabeth knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted regardless. Spotting her own cabin not that far away, Annabeth decided to check on her stuff, maybe get a change in outfit before leaving for dinner.

Swinging her door open, Annabeth never expected to see a figure lying on her bed. Her wavy brown hair was all over the place, resting around her shoulder while she lied on her belly, her head sideways.

"Sophie?" Annabeth asked, shocked to see her sister still in her cabin.

Turning on the lights, Annabeth confirmed that her sister was indeed still in her cabin, lying on her bed with thick loads of mostly dry cum plaster on her back, in between her legs, her face, and her smooth turned sticky hair.

"Hey Annabeth…" Sophie said tiredly.

Annabeth rushed over, checking to make sure that her sister was alright, "You okay?"

Sophie explained herself, "I- I am… so- happy-y…"

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, needing to know if the twins went overboard with her sister, "Did they do this to you?"

Sophie shook her head, "No… I want this."

The daughter of Athena reached for Annabeth's hand, holding her and asked, "Help me sit up?"

Annabeth listened, helping her sister get up so she could sit on the bed, still wobbly though. Meanwhile, Sophie smiled at her barely able to sit up figure. Despite her time with the twins, Sophie didn't regret a second of it. But the look on Annabeth's face made her worry that her sister might take this the wrong way, and she might actually go beat the crap out of Travis and Connor for making her feel so ecstatically good with herself.

"Don't worry, Annabeth… they were not rough on me." Sophie said, reassuring her sister, "I told them I want this, so they promise me to fuck me until they couldn't fuck anymore, and I… I— just absolutely wow..."

Annabeth sighed in relieve. Knowing that they were safe and the twin didn't lose their control made her feel easier. She was literally about to grab her dagger, find Travis and Connor, threaten them with her knife into their hearts because she thought they were abusing her sister and left on like this without her permission.

"They didn't do anything bad to me, Annabeth…" Sophie finished explaining herself, "I wanted them to keep fucking me and cum all over me a-and— Oh boy… I still feel so much of their thick cum deep inside me. Mmm…"

Annabeth smiled, finally understanding that the twin just did what Sophie wanted. Not expecting her to be such a slut, Annabeth made fun of her, "I didn't know you could be so slutty, Sophie."

"Well, I am just learning from my sister…" Sophie said, smirking and sticking her tongue out.

Annabeth smiled, then moved off her bed and went over to her drawers, "Dinner is ready now, but I don't think you could make it."

Sophie laughed, "I don't think I need dinner… at least, not with the twin's treat already in me."

Annabeth hid a smile from Sophie, mumbling out loud, "You slut."

Now that Sophie was awake and more than capable to sit up by herself, Annabeth walked away from the bed, leaving Sophie alone to watch her. Annabeth then walked over to her drawer, seeing Silena's note from this morning and Frank's package still sitting on top.

_Oh crap! I've totally forgotten about Frank's package. _

Annabeth quickly remember her promise to Ariel in the forest. Her little sister was probably wondering if she ever deliver Frank's package on her behalf. Now that she obviously didn't, Annabeth really hoped Ariel wouldn't get mad at her for not making good on her promise.

"So where did you go?" Sophie asked her suddenly, "I mean, it's not like you to just give up fucking with their big—"

Sophie paused and shivered, unable to finish her words, "Oh g-god… so big. Anyway, you looked ready to fuck them too, so why did you let me have the fun instead? They look more ready to fuck you more than they want to fuck me…"

Annabeth smirked at her.

Opening her drawer, Annabeth grab a white button down shirt with a pair of short jean shorts before telling Sophie where she went, "I went to see Jason at his cabin."  
Sophie scoffed, smiling at the should-be-obvious revelation, "Oh. Why am I not surprise…"

Laughing at Annabeth, Sophie teased, "So because you want a better fuck, you let the twins fuck me instead, didn't you?"  
Annabeth laughed, changing out of her dirty clothes into the new ones, "Yep, but you had fun with them though, so…"

Annabeth could already tell from Sophie's laughs that she wasn't angry at her one bit. Relieve that she didn't take it offensively, Annabeth sighed before taking off her light blouse and skinny jeans so she could replace them with the shirt and the pair of shorts. Wiggling the dirty clothes off her body, not caring if Sophie was staring, Annabeth quickly put on the new ones and was ready yet again. Her V-neck Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was just as oversized as the button down shirt she was wearing, open and decidedly not button up. Her shorts weren't that overly slutty, running down to her mid thighs while showing off just enough of her tan legs. Now that's done, Annabeth brought the first hoodie she could find on the hanger and put it on. A navy blue sweater with white drawstring hoodie that's also just a few size bigger than her, Annabeth knew she was going to need it for tonight; the slight windy breeze in Camp Half-Blood each night was no joke. Finally, she moved from her converse to a pair of flip flops so she could feel a little loose and free without wearing her shoes.

"Mmm… yummy." Sophie said, watching her sister changed with hungry eyes.

Annabeth smiled back, "How do I look?"  
Sophie took in Annabeth's outfit, looking like a proper teenager and so sexy at the same time, "Like you are ready for more than dinner, babe."  
Annabeth chuckled, "Stay here and rest… I am going to bring you back some real food so you can have something other than cum in your stomach, okay Sophie?"

Sophie sighed, then plop back down on her bed and gave her a thumbs up, "Thanks sis. You are the best!"  
Walking out of her cabin, Annabeth could see the bright candles and lights dominating the mess hall, as well as the smell of some really delicious food. Without further ado, Annabeth walked up the hill, passed the columns inside the pavilion before she was finally at dinner just like everyone was. While most people were minding their own business, Annabeth's presence were already attracting many stares. The endless conversation between all campers continued though, and Annabeth was glad that the attention toward her didn't make a huge silence in the mess hall, staying completely hidden from mass of people talking among themselves.

"Mmm…" Annabeth said, checking out what's left from the different plates of food on the table.

Grabbing everything that she knew Sophie would love, Annabeth got a wrapper around the plate before setting it down on the side table, a place where people can put left overs with their name written on it for later in the night. Writing her own name, Annabeth then finally decided to get her own plate. With not much choices left, Annabeth was left with more mash potato than she could handle, a spoonful of gravy, a few piece of asparagus, a bowl of corn, peas, and carrots, and just one piece of chicken drumstick.

_Oh well, that's what I get for coming to dinner late… _

It was a little sad, but more than enough for her first meal of the day. Thinking that it's not too bad, Annabeth wondered if Sophie would like to share. And besides, when dinner's finished and everyone move on from the mess hall, she could always find some more treat from the many guys who would be more than willing to give her some.

_Wow! You are a fucking slut, Annabeth… _

Suddenly, Thalia appeared right beside her with a dirty look on her face.

"Finally!" Thalia exclaimed, taking a seat right beside her just as she sat down on a table.

Annabeth smiled at her best friend, then watched as many eager campers, mostly boys and guys, trying to come sit with her only to be scared off with Thalia's death glare.

"Unless you guys want to lose your balls, I would sit somewhere else." Thalia told the guys around our table, giving them a passive aggressive threats.

Almost everyone wander off immediately. Annabeth was glad, because she wouldn't want to tempt herself to sneak under the table to blow someone off. It was her first meal of the day after all, and she really wanted these food no matter how unappealing they were.

"Thanks…" Annabeth said gratefully, "I am so hungry."

Thalia smirked, "I bet you are… a full day without eating anything will make anyone hungry."

Annabeth dug in without another word, eating all the vegetables first and left herself with the good stuff, mash potato and one piece of chicken. Suddenly, Thalia brought her plate really close to hers and gave her another piece of chicken. Annabeth smiled gratefully at her best friend, "Thanks."  
Thalia smiled at her, "What are best friends for? And besides, you are going to need more food in you if you plan to keep being a slut for the rest of the night."

Annabeth gasped, a smile moved across her lips as she gave her best friend an accusing glance, "Hey! I am not going to- to— Okay, fine. You are right…"

Grumbling out the last part, Annabeth blushed when Thalia laughed, "Oh Annabeth. I am always right when it comes to you…"

Shifting her focus to something else, Annabeth looked down at her plate of chickens and mash potato with gravy. More than enough for her empty stomach, Annabeth wasn't about to waste any food from how hungry she was before eating the rest slowly. Munching the chicken and mash potato like they were the foods of the Olympians, Annabeth sighed heavenly, filling her stomach up with some actual food instead of thick creamy cum.

"Mmm… this chicken is so good. So juicy and- Hmm…. Oh hey! Have you seen Jason when you came up here?" Annabeth asked, taking a bite of the mash potato too.

Thalia replied while eating her own, "No… I have no clue where he's gone. Probably having fun with another girl after knocking you out."

Annabeth wondered where Thalia's brother was. It's not like him to miss dinner, especially after fucking her for so long and cumming so much too. Most worry about Jason spreading the story of her fucking Malcom in the forest, Annabeth was dreading the worse-case scenario where all her brothers now know about her dirty secret, and they all want a piece of her now. Shivering, Annabeth cursed under her breathe.

_Damn it! I bet he already told my brothers about me having sex with Malcom. _

"Hey," Thalia said, poking Annabeth's arms with her fork, "You okay? You are staring at Nico right now."

Annabeth didn't know what Thalia was talking about, "Huh?"

Giving Thalia a confused look, Annabeth saw her best friend pointing at where she was staring at, "Why are you staring at him?"

Broken from her trance, Annabeth realized she was so deep in her thoughts that she was watching Nico unconsciously without meaning to do so. Coming back to reality, Annabeth suddenly noticed Nico sitting alone by himself. It peaked her interest immediately because the son of Hades would usually be with his girlfriend by now, yet he was sitting all alone on a table looking gloomy with himself.

_Why isn't Olivia with him right now? _

Annabeth clear her throat and took another bite, "Sorry…"

Watching Annabeth turned her gaze away from Nico immediately, Thalia was a bit surprise but also confused at the same time. She could tell Annabeth was deep in thought about something before, but she never would have even guessed that it could be Nico. It wasn't like Annabeth had a thing for the son of Hades either, and yet she caught her best friend looking at him like he was dessert after dinner. One thought connect to the next, and now Thalia couldn't help but smirked as her realization took her to the only conclusion she could come up with.

"Oh my god… Don't tell me you are—" Thalia asked, staring at Annabeth to see her reaction.

Annabeth gasped at her best friend, shocked at the prospect of her best friend suggesting that she was thinking about- a-about… Not expecting Thalia to say that, Annabeth's switch quickly got turned on.  
"No! Of course not! I am just—" Annabeth said, cutting Thalia off and smacking her arm too.

Thalia smirked at Annabeth's reaction. Certain of it, Thalia just went back to her food and pretend to not care about it, "Oh sure… but I know you better than that, princess."

Annabeth blushed, "Stop it, I wasn't thinking about that at all."

_Shit! I definitely wasn't thinking about doing anything like that to Nico but now I couldn't stop thinking about it._

Annabeth got horny pretty quickly, and it's all because of what Thalia say to her even though she wasn't specifically thinking about doing that at all. Now the idea was stuck in her mind, growing faster than cancer spreading through the body and infecting her thoughts with an urge to do those more-than dirty things to Nico.

"And even if I was, there is so many people around. No way I could snea-a…" Annabeth explained, trying to convince herself that it was a bad idea.

Thalia interrupted, "Oh? So you do want to…"

Annabeth wasn't expecting to be cut off. She paused, her train of thoughts ruined and now all she could think about was Nico and the idea of giving him a sneaky blowj— Blushing wildly, Annabeth couldn't say a word afterward. The more time she spent debating, the more she wanted to do it.

Thalia smirked when Annabeth didn't say anything, "Yep. I know it."

Annabeth blushed even more, but in order to save whatever pride she had left, the daughter of Athena quickly told Thalia off, "Shut up, Thals. I was thinking about Jason, you idiot."  
Thalia waved off her excuse, "Yeah, okay…"

Being sarcastic, Thalia wanted to know if Annabeth was going to do it, "Well, you gonna do it or what?"

Annabeth blushed, "No! Of course not. Olivia might come in any second and if I was…"

Thalia smirked, poking at a piece of chicken and mumbled, "Well, I mean… it's not technically cheating if you really want to do it."

Hearing that, Annabeth bulged her eyes out at the shocking revelation, "Wait! They broke up?"

Thalia nodded her head, "Yep."  
Annabeth took a moment to let the news sink in, and even though she was sad that a relationship of two years broken up for whatever reason, Annabeth unexpectedly thought of a way to make everyone happy, especially the son of Hades. With Nico looking so sad and depress, Annabeth already knew how doing this would definitely cheer him right back up.

"Oh. Well, I mean…" Annabeth said, drawing out her words.

Staring at Nico playing with his food, Annabeth sighed with her arousal turning her head upside down while looking over to Thalia and asked, "Yeah. I kinda do."

Smirking as she made a decision to do this, Annabeth gave Thalia a naughty look, "You want to do it with me?"

Surprised to see Thalia didn't even hesitated, Annabeth smirked when her best friend said, "Mmm… Hell yes! I've been wanting to do something naughty a while ago."

Annabeth chuckled, "Oh? You planned this, didn't you?"  
Thalia smiled mischievously, "… maybe not the sneak-under-the-table part, but I am sure your baseball cap got that cover, right?"

Wondering how in the world did Thalia knew she brought her baseball cap with her, Annabeth just smiled back at her best friend, "Damn, I never thought you were this slutty, or this strategic for that matter… And I thought I was the daughter of Athena and the camp's slut."

Thalia laughed, "So? You ready to blow Nico's mind and make him happy?"  
Bringing out her baseball cap, Annabeth nodded in agreement, but then she realized a problem, "Wait, but you can't disappear with me though…"

Thalia smirked, bringing out a bottle of her own, "Don't worry, I've got that cover."  
Tipping a few drops of whatever she's got in her small vial, Thalia mumbled a chant and suddenly her baseball cap start shimmering before another one appeared right on the table.

"Whoa… Is this permanent?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia replied, "Only for a period… Now finish your food and pretend like nothing is wrong. I am going first, then you join me after a few minutes, okay?"  
Annabeth nodded, knowing that it would arouse suspicious if they both disappear at the same time. It had to be perfect, or else they will definitely get discover and that would be really bad. Besides, she had yet to finish her plate, and like Thalia said, she needed the energy in her body if she was going to keep fucking other guys for the rest of the night, "Okay."

Thalia nodded, grabbing the duplicated cap on the table. Just as a precaution, Thalia looked around the entire mess hall, waiting for a good opportunity to disappear. Annabeth didn't pay attention to her, not wanting to draw even more attention to their dirty and naughty plan. The weight of the bench suddenly shifted, and when Annabeth took a glance at her right she didn't see Thalia anymore. Now that she was gone, Annabeth put all her attention on Nico, waiting to see his reaction when Thalia sneaked under the tablecloth and start playing with the son of Hades.

As she hurried up to finish up her plate, Annabeth saw a small lift of the tablecloth opposite of Nico. Unaware of Thalia's presence, Annabeth smirked at the son of Hades and waited patiently to see his reaction. Somehow, Nico caught her stares and they held each other's gaze for a minute. Annabeth smiled at him immediately with those naughty eyes. On the other hand, Nico looked confusedly back at her, until his face went blank and he jolted a bit on the table. Annabeth smirked at him now, seeing Nico looking back at her with those _'are you serious' _eyes.

Giggling, Annabeth was not disappointed one bit at the surprise expression on Nico's part. His whole body jumped and Annabeth even heard a soft yelp from him. Watching as Nico quickly looked up and start staring back at her, Annabeth just smiled at him, silently telling him to just enjoy his dirty present from both Thalia and her.

His confusion turned into shock. He started paying attention to the people around him, looking around the mess hall and waiting for people to pass so no one would see him sneaking his hand down the tablecloth, lifting it up just slightly.

Annabeth saw Nico mouthed the question _'what are you doing?' _underneath his table, his eyes raised as high as it could while blushing wildly at her best friend, who was probably already playing with his semi-hard bulge.

_Fuck! I am too horny! _

Waiting had never been Annabeth's strong suit, particularly when it came to sucking a cock. Her desire to have Nico's dick in her mouth grew stronger, and increasingly her desire to finish her plate was becoming nonexistence.

_Fuck it! _

Leaving her plate mostly finished, Annabeth put on her baseball cap without anyone noticing. Once she was out of view from the others, Annabeth took off immediately to Nico's table, avoiding the people passing by. Her heart was beating out of her chest, wondering how thrilling it would be since she had never done something so slutty hidden from everyone in camp. Sure, she had fuck all around the camp grounds with little to no regards to being seen or catch by people. But this was different. This time, the entire camp was here, and if someone were to find out what they were doing to Nico underneath the table, Annabeth was sure her entire night would be spent in the mess hall, getting fucked one by one with every guy looking to nut all over her. She shivered, hoping that wouldn't happen but secretly desire it at the same time.

Right in front of Nico's table now, Annabeth could see Nico's hand reaching underneath the cloth, holding something and pushing it up and down on his crotch. She smirked, realizing that Thalia had already gotten started and Nico was already hard. Sneaking under the table the same way Thalia did, Annabeth was met with the illustrious sound of Thalia sloppily blowing off Nico's wet and hard shaft. It was a bit hard to see, but Annabeth could tell he was on the above average size from just the angle Thalia was sucking on him. His tip was constantly rubbing her best friend's forehead, leaking a few dribble of pre-cum down her eyebrows and nose.

"Wow, Thalia… You couldn't have waited for me, could you?" Annabeth asked, speaking normally because of the tablecloth blocking the sound from the outside.

The moment she saw Thalia running her tongue up and down Nico's cock, Annabeth was turned on beyond belief. It was hard to compose herself when all she could see what her best friend getting Nico excited and his eager hands holding her in place while rubbing his slobber up cock up all over her. It was hot.

Thalia stopped for a minute, resting Nico's big cock on her face while titled her head slight to look at Annabeth, "Shut up and come help me, you dirty owl head."

Annabeth smiled, then moved over to her best friend before staring at the nice, hard length on Nico's crotch, "Mmm… I am going to have a fun dessert for dinner tonight."

Annabeth and Thalia were giggling to themselves. Meanwhile, the son of Hades was in disbelief. In all honesty, Nico never would have thought or even imagined Thalia sneaking underneath his table and playing with his dick. His first immediately thought went back to Olivia, who was probably still piss at him for making out with a slutty Aphrodite girl in the back of the cabin. As much as he loves his girlfriend, he also realized how much their relationship was tying him down. Olivia was hot and sexy and all that, but at the same time he also wanted a lot more. With Olivia probably still in her cabin, not coming out and giving him the silent treatment, Nico was more than upset. He just never expected that looking upset would ended up with the daughter of Zeus under his table and sucking him off. Now he was back to square one with Olivia…

"Shit…" Nico mumbled under his breath while pushing Thalia's face against his rigid shaft.

Not expecting another surprise coming his way, Nico jolted against the table again when he felt a different hand sneaking up his thighs and coming close to his balls. He was yearning for more despite it already being too much to handle, especially when no one in the mess hall know what Thalia and another girl were doing to him under the table. Knowing that there was a second girl with Thalia, Nico quickly began to wonder who Thalia had recruited to join her in this risky and sexually thrilling ride. With his hands still on Thalia's soft hair, he lifted the cloth up just a bit and got a surprise that would last a lifetime.

"Annabeth?" Nico almost shouted into the entire mess hall.

Watching the daughter of Athena smile back at him, making a shushing motion with her fingers, Nico almost fainted. It had become clear to him now that Annabeth was the mastermind of this plan all along. The blond was actually giving him a heads up earlier when she was staring at him. It was her idea to do this to him, and Thalia was actually the one who Annabeth had recruited to join her with this sneaky blowjob session.

"Shh… Don't worry, Nico. We'll take care of you. We are going to make sure you won't feel sad because of your break up, okay?" Annabeth said, smirking with a smutty look.

_Wait… is this why they are—? _

Thalia said after Annabeth, "Yeah, don't worry about Olivia, Nico. Just let us make you feel good."

Nico suppressed a laugh, now realizing why the daughter of Athena and the daughter of Zeus were doing this in the first place. Pretending it to be real, Nico said in a semi-somber tone, "P-Please… I am so… I don't understand why Olivia would b-brea—"

Annabeth smirked as she looked up underneath the table up at Nico's eyes, already seeing pass his tricks and the amateurish level of deception. Despite her realization that Nico might be pretending to feel sad and lost, and that Oliva and him didn't actually break up, Annabeth didn't care. She was too horny too care, and since they were already under the table with Nico's hard cock throbbing at them, Annabeth decided to ignore everything, even knowing that they were still in a relationship.

"Aww… I am going to make you feel better, okay?" Annabeth smiled, taking an open lick on his cock.

Surprisingly loving his taste, Annabeth grinned with an impish looking smile while Nico pretend to sniffle softly and chocked out his pleads, "Please… I want to feel better."

Making it her mission to _'help'_ the son of Hades feel happy again, Annabeth leaned closer to his cock just like Thalia was before running her tongue up and down his length. Doing exactly what Thalia was doing, Annabeth mimic her best friend and pressed her nose right up against his sensitive bottom, making his big long meat shaft throb in crazy excitement.

"Mmm… you must be feeling pretty hard about breaking up with Olivia, aren't you?" Thalia asked, mirroring what Annabeth was doing together.

Nico kept the cloth lifted so he could see the girls before he mumbled, "Mm-hum…"

Thalia smirked, sharing a look with Annabeth. Annabeth returned her smirks, figuring that Nico was probably dying in heaven from the sight of them. In truth, Nico was indeed dying right now. There was nothing better than watching the camp's slut and her best friend staring down at each other with a dirty smirk while his big hard cock was between their lips and faces. Adding to the fact that people walking by his table had no idea what's going on, hidden from everyone while he was being pleasured out in the open, it's really something. Just seeing them made h-him… ooohh—

"F-Fuck… you girls are crazy." Nico mumbled, enjoying being blown like this a little too much.

Annabeth giggled, "You like this though... I know it."

Nico chuckled at the blond slut, watching her the most while she mumbled out, "Thalia? Let's make his hard problem go away, shall we?"

Thalia seconded that immediately, "Yes!"

Immediately lapping everything and anything they could, Annabeth dived in with eager tongue, licking him everywhere she could get her wet tongue on. Thalia started with a different approach, going over Nico's shaft and kissing the few tantalizing spots where she guessed would be his most sensitive areas. Dragging her lips over each kiss with slow and teasing manner, Thalia smirked at the surprised reaction of Nico's big cock throbbing uncontrollably, making it hard for her and Annabeth to suck and play with.

"Calm down, big boy…" Thalia said mockingly, then Annabeth chimed in with a dirty looking smile, "You should relax, Nico… We'll make sure you won't have to worry about how hard it was breaking up with Olivia, okay? So slow down and let us take care of you."  
Nico tried to listen, but he knew himself better than that. His cock wouldn't even begin to heed his command, though it shouldn't be much of a surprise when there were two hot girls lathering up his cock with their spit and his mixed of pre-cum over their eagerly drooling mouths.

"I- I… I can't…" Nico mumbled out, then whimpered softly so no one beside his table would hear him cursing out in agony and pleasure, "Oh God-d— ooohh f-fuck yea…."

Nico sighed, doing his best to relax and calm down despite the girls' best attempt to make it even harder for him to relax and calm down. Looking up from his view, Nico suddenly realized that a few heads turned his way. Some were looking at him with a weird and strange expression, but a few others gave him a small smirk, small enough that he quickly realized his secret was out and some campers already knew what's happen underneath his table.

He chuckled nervously at the others around him, "Sorry… but the mashed potato was so good."

Heads began turning away, so Nico took the opportunity to lift the tablecloth up once again. Watching the grinning smile on both Annabeth and Thalia's face, Nico came to an overwhelming conclusion about their secret little blowjob for him, "I think some campers know what you two are doing… but I don't think neither of you cares about it now, do you?"

Annabeth shook her head, too in trance by Nico's big cock to care about something as silly as the entire camp knowing about their dirty deeds underneath the table, "If I get to suck off your cock, then no… not really."

Following with a smirked, Annabeth went down on him again. Nico sighed heavenly, turning to Thalia and silently asking her the same thing. Her expression was wicked and naughty, turning him on and making the thick cum in his balls churning and burning to be released all over their faces.

"Yeah… I don't care either." Thalia said honestly, "I just want to help you, so put both your hands on our heads and do whatever you want to make yourself feel better…"

Nico smirked at the girls, laughing a little albeit the campers around him still giving him a weird look. His hands were now reaching further into the table, grabbing Annabeth's silky smooth wavy hair and Thalia's short, choppy black hair. Now that his hands were at the back of both their heads, he quickly pushed them toward his cock, pressing their faces' right up against his ridge cock and making them inhale his manly sense.

"Mmm… fuck yes!" Nico whimpered, not caring about suppressing his voice too much.

Both Annabeth and Thalia giggled, licking whenever they could while Nico guided their heads up and down to his liking. Annabeth's face was pressed all the way to his underside, his hand guiding her head to let his cock rub all over her face.

"Mmm…" Annabeth giggled as she got violated.

Thalia watched Annabeth in envy, letting Nico pushed her head down until she was level with his ball sacks. Pulling her head toward them, Thalia sighed and decide not to complain about Annabeth getting to play with his big dick all by herself. In turn, Thalia just listened to Nico and hog his tasty balls without letting Annabeth play with them too. Sucking his left testicles, Thalia smirked when she heard an audible groan from up top.

"F-Fuck…" Nico groaned out, attracting a few more stares.

Their antics and their tongue bath was becoming too much for the son of Hades. Nico knew he was literally minutes away from blowing up, exploding his cum all over Annabeth and Thalia's faces. At the same time, Annabeth and Thalia also realized the inevitable cumshot was coming soon. Annabeth tilted her head down, looking at Thalia with a wild smirk and asking if they should switch. Thalia looked up just as quickly, smirking the same way before moving away from his balls. Annabeth moved away too, leaving his throbbing manhood alone and unsatisfied.

Nico grunted in disbelief when they stop pleasuring him. He soon wondered if this was their idea of a sick joke, leaving him like this with a raging boner with nowhere else to go. Searching frantically for them with his hands, Nico luckily found their heads before pulling them back to him, not giving them up until they make him cum.

"Finish me, you sluts." Nico mumbled under his breath, then looked down at where his hands were _'covertly' _hidden underneath the tablecloth, easily be spotted by anyone who would walk behind his table and take a glance at him, "Just- F-Fuck…"

Feeling their mouths back on his cock and balls, Nico gave out a loud breath, unable to control his breathing any longer. His churning balls filled with his thick cum was about to be released, and Nico closed his eyes, his lips pouted and parted as he braced for the moment, "I- I am— I'm g-gonna… Mmm…"

After switching places with Thalia, Annabeth went down on his balls, licking and pulling on his right testicles with her mouth in an attempt to make him cum everything out. Thalia went down on his cock a little differently, sucking him down her mouth and filling his hard shaft right down to the entrance of her throat. Nico groaned instantly once his cock was sheathed inside one of their mouths instead of a tongue bath. He wondered if the girls switch places, since it felt different. In any case, he knew one of them was blowing him, while the other one was sucking his balls… It didn't take much for him to quickly grab the slut who was sucking him off and forcefully press her up and down, making her take down his length without caring about her wellbeing.

"Grughhh…" Thalia gagged, feeling her reflex fighting back but ignoring it.

Annabeth watched on, wondering how much longer the son of Hades could hold his tasty treat from them… It made her even more determine to get it all out of him. Light suddenly shined through from the top, and Annabeth saw Nico looking down at them with a wild smirk while his big fucking cock was already feeling so much from Thalia's blowjob. Annabeth knew Nico could barely keep a handle on their teasing together. Their sweet prize were already inevitable, it's just a matter of more stimulation before he would erupted all over their faces.

"Oh God…" Nico groaned out all of a sudden.

Thalia saw Nico staring at her, so like a good slut ready to take cum she added humming, moaning right on his sensitive areas. Mumbling something, Thalia made him feel even more on edge, "F-Fuc-ck… you like tha-t-t-tt right?"

The vibration of her mouth set him off, not expecting it at all before forcing Thalia to take his entire length, "Mmm…"

Already cumming, Nico held it off and just enjoy the few seconds of pleasurable agony that his first ecstasy-filled orgasm brought him. After that few seconds, his cum exploded all over Thalia's throat and mouth, filling her up with his milky white stickiness.

"**F-Fuck!**" Nico cursed, not bothering to cover up his voice, "Ooohh Fucking Hell!"

Annabeth made him cursed a second time, licking his balls during his orgasm while teasing his asshole with her fingers. Rubbing right underneath where his asshole and balls were, Annabeth got him to cum a lot more than usual. As evident from the gurgling moans from Thalia above her, Annabeth knew she just made the son of Hades orgasmic delight so much better.

"Mmm… yummy!" Annabeth cooed, getting a few white dribble running down his shaft.

Nico never had experience what he just felt right then, surprisingly like this unexpectedness so much that he didn't want to stop Annabeth from playing with him down there while he cum. Of course, the blond slut didn't, teasing further up from his balls and licking every drip of him that Thalia couldn't swallow. Focusing on her finger, Nico sighed and wondered if Olivia would like to do this to him sometime in their future. But then again, after this sneaky blowjob he just received, Nico wondered if they were even in a realm where they could stay in a relationship together.

_Meh… even if we did break up because Thalia and Annabeth sucked me off during dinner, it was worth every second of it. _

Finally done with the pair of whores down his table, Nico lifted the cloth and saw his cum dripping from all over Thalia's lips. The daughter of Zeus was trying her best to slurp back the excess treat, but Annabeth took her lips suddenly and kiss every drop away before she could.

"Hey! I was going to drink that…" Thalia complained after Annabeth broke off.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was clean with no prominent spot of his thick cum expect for his pre-cum fluid making her cute face glowing, glimmering at the lights above the table, "I did work too! I should get some, you greedy slut."

Thalia pouted, "You are a big slut too, princess."

Watching the two sluts fight over his cum was hot. Nico couldn't contain himself. The burning sensation of his groins was filling him up with another sexual thrill. His arouse spiked when he realized what they just made him do, causing his member to grow instantly back to hardness and throb excitedly right after cumming his all into Thalia's mouth.

"Mmm, thanks girls…" Nico said, helping ease their silly fights, "But I think I need a bit more help with how hard it's making me with my _'relationship' _problem."

Giggling, Thalia already saw his cock staying semi-hard and growing back into an incredibly rigid big shaft. She didn't want to say anything at first, but now that Nico had mention it, Thalia just smiled at Annabeth.

"I want a truce, Annabeth." Thalia said with a giggling smile, "You could have his big load this time, but I will lick the rest off of you after we make him cum again, deal?"

Annabeth saw his hard-on remaining really hard about the same time as her best friend did. With a deal this good and fair, Annabeth accepted almost immediately, "Yep!"

With an agreement in place, Annabeth and Thalia smiled, giggled for a few seconds before they crawled back in place and buried their faces right back into Nico's intoxicating sense. Both Annabeth and Thalia smiled eagerly with naughty and mischievous eyes. Sharing his ice-cream cone between their faces, they licked him up and down, waiting for a chance for his delicious pre-cum mixed with real cum to suddenly spurt from the tip of his cock.

"So delicious… I want this more than dessert!" Thalia said, giggling at her own joke.

Annabeth nodded, agreeing so much, "Hell yeah."

Being in between their lips, the son of Hades kept groaning as his second serving of _'dessert'_ was cooking up in his balls. The sight of them was just pure naughtiness, their talented mouth already made him cum once, and now they were repeating it over again. With so much of his attention on them, not once did he remember to look up from his table. Only now realizing how his voice might have gotten out to the rest of the campers still in the mess hall, Nico looked up carefully.

"Pheww—" He sighed.

Most people were gone after dinner was done, leaving him sitting alone on his table with no one else around. His plate was still in front of him, giving a barely believable excuse that he was still eating his food. Though if someone were to take a closer look, then they would definitely know he was already done with dinner.

In any case, Nico knew there was nothing preventing him from groaning out anymore. The campers still in the mess hall were pretty far away, so it didn't matter when he stop holding in his moans back and just let them out. Now anyone close to him would hear the girls' vigorous sucking and his more than agonizing moans.

"Thanks you two…" Nico said suddenly, praising them for their hard work.

Seeing how eager the girls were working to solve his _'break up'_, and he knew he wanted to give the girls their much earned _'dessert'_ after dinner. It was only fair after all.

Annabeth laughed and giggled a little bit. The mention of both her and Thalia helping him with his _'break up'_, it quickly brought a smile to her face. Looking at Thalia, Annabeth also noticed how the daughter of Zeus had a dirty smile too, showing how she also knew Nico was lying. They smirked.

"Oh Nico...?" Annabeth asked after taking a big long lick from bottom to tip, "Just FYI…"

Catching the son of Hades attention, Annabeth smirked before revealing, "… I already know you didn't break up with Olivia, so…"

_Of course they would, oh well… _  
Since the girls already knew, Nico knew it didn't make sense to keep pretending Olivia broke up with him. Though when she finds out about this, about the camp slut and her best friend sucking him off, about him gladly letting the two whores blow him, Nico was certain that their break up was going to happen nevertheless. Still, it didn't faze him all that much. Nico just couldn't really care much about that right now before saying exactly so, "I don't really much care about that right now, Annabeth."

Annabeth figured as much. Not surprise by his respond, Annabeth smirked before turning her attention back on his big cock and going along with Thalia's strides. A smile with her upper lips pouted, showing her teeth while both of her and Thalia react according to each other, going in sync with each other's tongue baths.

Smirking at the look on Nico's face, Thalia said while licking him in content, "Olivia doesn't know you are here, does she?"

Nico smirked wickedly, "No."

The last time he saw his girlfriend was before he came up to dinner. Olivia was in her cabin while he pleaded with her to come to dinner with him. Of course, she gave him the silent treatment. Wondering if she was still in the Apollo cabin, Nico was distracted by Annabeth.

"You like cheating on Olivia, don't you?" Annabeth asked, winking at the son of Hades.

Nico groaned, pushing both their heads closer and feeling a second orgasm coming. Meanwhile, Annabeth didn't even follow up because she knew what his answer would be. It was obvious now that Olivia and the son of Hades probably had a fight, and that's why he was looking so upset and sad. They didn't actually break up with one another, and Thalia was totally wrong about them being separated already.

_Damn you Thals… _

Regardless of how wrong it was to do this, Annabeth knew she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. Already gone so far, there was really no way to salvage what they were doing to Nico. Olivia was going to find out about this in the end, might as well just enjoy sucking him off and letting him blow his second load all over her.

"Mm-hum…" Nico mumbled to answer Annabeth.

Nico was feeling a little guilty about doing this to Olivia for sure, but that would have to wait until he finished off for a second time. Annabeth and Thalia were working their hardest to make his cock throb and twitch wildly. He felt the pressure mounting up quick, especially when Annabeth took him in her mouth, sucking him down while Thalia planted her mouth and nose on his balls, rubbing her face all over his wet sacks. Doing it all over again but with their places switch, Nico was close to cumming a second time.

… Then all of a sudden, Nico couldn't help but jumped in his table.

"Hey Nico, what's you doing?" A friend of Nico suddenly said beside him.

Shocked as he never saw this coming, the son of Hades jolted against the table, totally not in his right-minded as he didn't have enough brain power to tell him to remove his hands from underneath the table and the cloth. Most surprised that he didn't even sense another presence around his table, Nico looked up from his seat and saw his friend Jack about to sit beside him on the bench.

"Dude, you okay?" Jack asked.

With almost everyone already gone from the pavilion, Nico breathed heavily while looking at Jack with a look of surprise, silently asking what he was doing here.

"W-What are you d-doing hhe-here…?" Nico managed to say despite the feeling down at his crotch.

Meanwhile, Jack spotted Nico's hands running underneath the tablecloth as his friend was moving them up and down. There was a twirl of blond hair between the space where he was sitting, and he heard a few distinctive laughs from underneath the table. He looked up, staring into Nico while the realization hit him like a brick wall.

"Oh." Jack said simply, "Oh! You are…."

Annabeth realized what's going on immediately. Taking a second from sucking on Nico's big cock, the daughter of Athena pulled her mouth away while lifting the tablecloth herself, letting light shine underneath the table so she could look at the interruption on Nico's left.

"Hey." Annabeth said to the guy who was probably a friend to Nico, "What's your name?"

Jack was surprised beyond help. There he was just wanting to see why Nico was being weird at dinner, never expecting the revelation to be something like this. The son of Demeter was too innocent for his own good, that's why he couldn't help but mumbled his name.

"J-ack-k… J-Jack." He said, swallowing his spit in a gulp.

Annabeth smirked at him, then turned over to Thalia and gave her best friend a knowing grin. Thalia grinned back impishly, moving from his balls back to his big cock, licking Nico up once again. Now that both of them at the same page, Annabeth turned to give Nico a naughty smile before giving it to Jack as well.

"Well. Jack… Are you going to tell on us?" Annabeth asked seductively, leaving Nico alone and letting Thalia handle the son of Hades for now.

Jack gulped again, "Umm… is this a trick question?"

Annabeth giggled and laughed, "Will you promise not to say anything to Chiron or Mr. D if I do the same thing to you too?"  
Jack's eyes popped out in shocked. The bulge in his pants grew quickly, turning into a semi-soft erection at the sight of Annabeth crawling her way to him. Her words resonated in his brain, not leaving his mind as he got hard just thinking about it. Meanwhile, Annabeth was thrilled to say the least. Not expecting to suck anyone else except Nico, Annabeth didn't know how it could get better than this. Knowing that she had to make sure Jack wouldn't tell on them, Annabeth knew what she had to do immediately, and judging by the bulge in his pants he was probably above average too. Licking her lips in anticipation of having another dick to suck, Annabeth knew for certain that tonight's dinner had been the most eventful yet. Now there were two cocks for both of them to enjoy and two eagerly throbbing manhood pleading to be satisfied. Drunk on the feeling, Annabeth began moving closer to the boy who was pretty much still on the younger age spectrum.

"Um…" Jack managed to mumble, leaving Annabeth giggling at him with a wicked and mischievous eyes that told him exactly what she was about to do to him, "I am not going to say anything…?"

Annabeth smiled at him, "Mmm, good answer…"  
Moving away from the son of Hades, Annabeth smirked at Nico, "You gonna be good with Thalia?"

Nico smirked back, realizing what's going on once his friend Jack sat at his table. As much as he would love to keep Annabeth and Thalia all to himself, he knew Jack might want to join in on the action too. It wouldn't be fair to keep both girls to himself now that his friend knew what's going on. Smiling back at the blond girl, Nico didn't hesitated to let her go, "Yep."

Now that it was settled, Annabeth crawled over to Jack with a sexy stride while Thalia worked even harder to make Nico blow. After all, with one less talented mouth on Nico's big cock it would be much harder for the son of Hades to cum. Thalia knew this, so she ramped up her efforts, sucking him down and rolling her tongue all over at the same time.

"Shit!" Nico groaned, feeling the pleasure building up.

Pleasing him in every way possible, Thalia glance across her right to watch Annabeth taking off Jack's pants along with his boxers. A smiled moved on her best friend's lips, licking them softly before grabbing his already semi-erected cock. It brought a smile to Thalia's face as everything happened across to her side, seeing the dirty look on the daughter or Athena's expression as she prepared to suck some random kid off.

"Whoa… ahh- wow." Thalia heard Jack said, then his hands went and tried to cover himself up.

_So he's still a newbie. Aww… _

Moaning as the two boys up top struggled to handle them, Thalia moved away from Nico for just a minute to look beside her at Annabeth. Meanwhile, Annabeth moved his agitated and hesitant hands away, unblocking the way for her to suck him off. Annabeth smirked, looking up at Jack who kept the tablecloth lifted so he could see her. Annabeth reassured him, "Don't worry. If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I will make sure you are satisfy before leaving, okay Jack?" Annabeth said, taking her mouth close to his cock.

Thalia smirked, going back on Nico and focusing her sole attention to making him cum.

_God… how the hell did us wanting to suck off Nico turned into a full-blown blowjob session underneath the table? _

Annabeth heard the pleading moans from the pair beside them. She smirked, then look up at Jack before pumping him up. He had a pretty big one considering his age, but it was still a bit on the softer end so Annabeth worked harder, drawing her tongue from the bottom of his shaft and up to the tip, keeping her tongue there and licking the head repeatedly. Soon, Jack was hard and his cock was throbbing anxiously beneath her touch.

"Is this your first time?" Annabeth asked, seeing how green he was when she did that to him.

Watching his hesitating expression coupled with his loud moan, Annabeth knew she was dealing with someone who had never gotten anything like this before. Jack didn't answer her, but he didn't have to because Annabeth already knew the answer to that. In an attempt to make it a little less troubling for him since he was still a virgin, Annabeth slowed down and just pump him with her soft hand.

"Shh… I won't be too rough on you." Annabeth said, giggling as his cock refused to stop throbbing.

Annabeth could tell Jack was overwhelm with pleasure already. Putting a minimum effort to keep him at bay, she turned her head to her best friend. Thalia was doing everything she possibly could to bring Nico to orgasm. Watching her do one dirty things to him after another, Annabeth smiled and look up at the son of Hades, "Mmm… you gonna cum all over my best friend now, aren't you?"

Nico wanted to concentrate on holding his orgasm back, albeit with a lot of will power and tremendous difficulty, but in the end it was futile when the daughter of Zeus was sucking him off like cum was her own source of food.

"Thalia… you are s-sucking too hard-d…" Nico groaned, unable to suppress his voice.

Thalia didn't care at all. She was hell-bend on getting him to cum a second time, and getting her second serving of his creamy thick milk. Swallowing him whole, Thalia made sure to add humming like before, gurgling on his cock while mumbling something unintelligible. It made him cum immediately, firing off one big load down her throat and spilling the rest of his seeds all over her mouth, filling her up until she was full of tonight's dinner and his cum.

"Mmm, so tasty and yummy..." Thalia moaned while Nico was still cumming.

Nico sighed heavenly as his cock was throbbing in-between each spurt while cumming a second time into Thalia's mouth. Feeling her gladly receiving his cum and not pulling away, Nico felt relieved, no… more than relieved from the whole business about being upset with his small fight with Olivia. Watching as Thalia moved away from his cock to bring his cock out of her mouth, Nico savored whatever feelings he could get before he saw her showing him his seeds in her mouth.

"… so much cum." Thalia mumbled, his cum bubbling in her mouth.

Thalia swallowed the load, leaving just a little bit behind before turning to her best friend. While Annabeth was playing with Jack, Thalia got a great idea before leaning over to share a portion of Nico's creamy snack. Going for a wet sloppy kiss, Thalia swirled her tongue, transferring the sweet cum from her mouth to Annabeth's. Annabeth moaned heavenly once she got a full taste of Nico's essence.

"Mmm, he taste so good!" Annabeth said to Thalia after breaking up the kiss, then she looked up at Nico who was still sitting at his seat dazed and not hard anymore, "Thanks, I guess I will see you around?"

Thalia smirked, doing the same and looking at Nico with pleasing eyes, "Come to me whenever you feel like doing this again, Nico. I wouldn't mind…."

Nico realized this was the end of his secret present, so with one last look at the two ladies, the beautiful blond slut and her sexy best friend, Nico pulled his pants back up, covering his junk and straightening himself up before getting off his seat. Before leaving, Nico gave a satisfying look at both of the girls and said, "Thanks for the surprise, Annabeth. You too Thalia. Have fun."

Now that the son of Hades was leaving, Annabeth switched her focus on Jack as did Thalia who was beginning to crawl closer to where she was pumping him up. Thalia licked her lips, already hungry for a different batch of snack.

"I wonder how you taste…" Thalia smirked, looking right into Jack's pleading eyes.

Annabeth giggled, "Why wait then…"

Thalia shared a knowing grin at Annabeth, both on the same page yet again before they both dove in on Jack's more than impressive length, bathing him with their combine tongue skills and kissing all the sensitive spot that every cock just loved. It was not different with Jack. Even though he was a virgin, he was not immune to being tease like this. No guys ever will, not especially when there were two talented mouths working together. Pretty soon, the loud moans from up top signal the upcoming cumshot from the young boy. Annabeth and Thalia both braced for it, counting down the seconds until their naughty assault would be too much for him to handle.

"I am going to cum…" Jack groaned out loud, cumming just as he warned them.

Annabeth was surprised at how much cum he was shooting all over her face, and the same can be said for Thalia because of the shock look once her face was covered with his sticky fluid. With no other explanation, Annabeth figured out Jack was a son of Demeter immediately. They always do have big loads with their godly mother being the Goddess of fertility and all that. Getting a lick of him after it splatter on her lips, Annabeth loved how tasty he was. He tasted like whipped cream, and he had that aroma that resemble the smell of delicious grape fruit wine.

"Fuck…" Annabeth gasped in surprised, opening her eyes to see an apprehensive Jack sitting while looking at both her and Thalia with uneasy but excited look, "Damn… I didn't know you were a son of Demeter, Jack…"

Thalia giggled with her, "H-Holy shit… wow! You came so much, Jack… I am— amazing…"  
Jack finally gave out a weak unsteady smile, and Annabeth could tell he really liked that, "Thanks..."

Annabeth knew their secret plan was ending now, so she reminded him one last time, "Remember, don't tell anyone what we just did here. You promised, okay?"

Jack nodded, pulled up his pants as well after he finished before smiling at them one last time. Now that both Nico and his friend Jack had been more than satisfied, Annabeth smirked at what she just did before turning to face Thalia, "So, are you done for tonight?"

Thalia smiled, a small yawn escaped her mouth, "Mmm… yep, I am kinda sleepy after taking so much cum…"

Giggling, Annabeth told her what she was going to do for the rest of the night, "Well, I have to get dinner to Sophie in my cabin… I bet she's dying for food right about now."

Thalia gave her a questioning look, but decided not to ask what she meant, "Cool. I guess I'll see you around too, slutty princess."  
"Sure, Thals… Good night." Annabeth said, watching Thalia sneaked out from under the table.

Putting on her baseball cap for reassurance, Annabeth sneaked out from underneath the table as well. A quick look around the pavilion and she saw absolutely no one in sight. Everyone was already off to other activities after dinner, and she was glad that no one was here to find out what she did to two boys along with Thalia. Her left-over plate for Sophie was still resting on the side table, so Annabeth rushed toward it, bringing it with her back to her cabin without bothering to remove her invisibility cap.

Humming a tune along the way, Annabeth was incredibly satisfied with herself…


	9. Chapter 9

**Blackmail Fun**

Annabeth had just gotten back in her cabin before she noticed Sophie was totally asleep on her bed. She was not moving one bit, with her bare chest heaving up and down and her breathing steady in a normal rhythm. Annabeth smiled, deciding not to wake her sister up. Putting her dinner on the table with a replaced note of her name on top, Annabeth took one quick look at her slutty sister before turning away. At the same time, she took off her baseball cap, resting it on her drawer after it served her so successfully for tonight's dinner. All of a sudden, Sophie spoke from behind her and made her jump in surprise, her sister's voice freaking her out for a moment.

"You've got a lot of cum on your face, sis." Sophie said with an amusing giggle.

Startled before looking back on her bed, Annabeth saw Sophie turned to resting on her sides. Her sister was looking at her with a knowing and naughty grin. Now being caught red-handed, Annabeth already knew she was about to be tease and embarrassed non-stop.

Annabeth gave her sister a mischievous smirk, "Shut up, Sophie. I thought you were sleeping."

Standing beside her bed, Annabeth grab a few tissue from her bedside table. Wiping her face, Annabeth was in the midst of cleaning up Jack's massive load when Sophie tap her waist, "So, who's the lucky guy huh?"

Annabeth giggled impishly at her sister, "None of your business, sis."

Sticking her tongue out, Annabeth pointed to the plate of food she brought for her, "You still hungry? I brought you food…"

Sophie threw her arms up above her head, stretching her body in an attempt to wake herself up from her nap, "Mmm… you wanna share?"

Annabeth thought about it for a second, but before she could answer Sophie was already making another joke about her, "Wait, you are probably already full on dessert, right girl?"

Annabeth had enough of her sister's teasing despite the noticeable smile on her face. She grabbed the first thing she could find, which was a small owl plushie on her drawer before aiming it at her head, and with one throw the stuffed animal hit Sophie square in her forehead.

"Ow… I am guessing that's a no then?" Sophie laughed, then she stuck her tongue out at Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled at Sophie, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know…" Sophie said, taking a minute to ponder while eating her food at the same time, "I mean, I was doing that project in my cabin, but with how things turn out today, I really don't know what I want to do."

Annabeth nodded, making up some suggestion, "Why don't you go to camp fire? I know you broke up with that jerk, might as well meet someone new, right?"

Annabeth thought it might be good for Sophie. With her break-up heal mostly from the rough fucks Travis and Connor put her through, Annabeth wanted Sophie to really meet someone she really like, instead of being hung over about her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah… I guess I could." Sophie said, finishing up her dinner, "Mind if I use your shower?"

Annabeth laughed, "Yeah, but don't you dare dirty up my dildo without cleaning it up, you slut."

Gasping, Sophie quipped back, "At least I didn't walk around the whole camp with so much cum all over my face, you super-duper slut."

Annabeth grinned, laughing at Sophie before throwing the tissue smeared with cum into the waste basket. Sophie was laughing with her too before she asked, "What about you? Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Winking at her with that suggestive and naughty expression, Annabeth already knew what Sophie was hinting at. Holding back a smile, Annabeth mumbled out softly, "Maybe…"

Immediately laughing at her expense, Annabeth walked over to the door of her cabin with nothing but the flustered feeling of embarrassment. Even though it was obvious what she was going to do tonight, it didn't make her blush any less from her sister's annoying tease. Meanwhile, Sophie was already going for her bathroom to clean up the dry cum all over her body. Her sister took one last look at her before she said with a dirty smile, "Have fun fucking you brains out, slutty owl."

Annabeth smiled wickedly back at her sister, "I sure will."

_-Line Break-_

Annabeth was sitting by the shore of the beach, overlooking the sea as the small waves wash up to her ankles. It was a few hours after dinner now. The beach were mostly clear with just a few couples hanging under the starry night sky. With nothing else left to do for the night, Annabeth had been walking around camp grounds, looking for that particular something for her to do. Absentminded with her direction, she had somehow end up on the beach and her thoughts surprisingly wander and drifted to Percy. Looking into the calm sea, Annabeth wondered how Percy was doing on his quest with Piper and Hazel. Missing him a little, Annabeth quickly realized how she still had a lot of unresolved feelings for the son of Poseidon. A bit of left-over romance from the many pervious relationships that's still lingering in her underlying heart for her seaweed brain.

_No… I don't really want to get back together with him, do I?_

Shaking the feelings of Percy out of her head, Annabeth tried her best to focus on anything else, like anything that's worth more of her time. Yet, being alone on the beach didn't help make the nagging thought about the son of Poseidon any less intriguing or irritating. It was impossible anyway; with Percy being a chick magnet for all the girls at camp while she spent most of her time satisfying and fucking every guy she could get her hands on, no way would she be able to hold on to what they used to have with each other. Still, she'd missed being his girlfriend all the time.

_Damn… I really miss my ex-boyfriend, don't I? _

In any case, Annabeth sighed and moved back on the sand just a little, letting the waves wash over her toes instead. Spending her time thinking about anything to everything, a small smile suddenly moved across her face despite her best attempt to hold it away. Her thoughts filled her head with memories of her private dinner time. Reminiscing her under-the-table blowjob for the boys, Annabeth felt a little wetness seeping from her core, coating her panties with her sticky slippery juice.

_I can't believe I actually did that with Thalia… _

Thinking back on her sexy and sneaky blowjob for Nico and his friend, Annabeth was bored out of her mind now compared to just a few hours ago. The thrill of sucking off both of their big cocks while being hidden during dinner had driven her sex drive way up, but just as her luck would have it, most campers had decided to hit the hay early tonight. It was only expected though, what with the whole camp doing training and all. Annabeth quickly wondered if anyone was still awake, preferably one that had a big cock and strong body to nail her six ways from Sunday. Not that picky, she could even settle for a girl right now with a slim and alethic body along with a sweet pussy for her to eat.

"Awwhhh…" Annabeth breathed out, leaning back with her hand to support her body.

As if Aphrodite had heard her prayers, Annabeth got startled when she heard footsteps approaching her position. Turning to her left, she saw Mr. D walking up to her with a serious look on his face. Surprised to see the head counselor of the camp up so late, not to mention he seemed almost troubled, Annabeth wondered what's going on and why he specifically seek her out.

"Oh. Hey Mr. D, can I help you?" Annabeth asked in a polite manner.

Watching Dionysus walked up to her with a serious expression, Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if she was in trouble. Once he reached her, his expression didn't change, sporting the same solemn look like this meeting of theirs was of utter importance.

"Annabeth." Dionysus called her name casually, "I need you to come with me."

Racking her brain, Annabeth wondered if she did something wrong. Even though she was about 99 % sure that she didn't do anything, the look Dionysus was giving her made it feel like she was in extremely big trouble. Acting innocently, Annabeth twirled a strand of her honey blond hair behind her left ear, giving Dionysus a causal and easy-going look.

"Am I in trouble?" Annabeth asked.

Looking at Dionysus, Annabeth couldn't find a single clue or hint as to what this was about. Then it popped into her head, that maybe Jack, the son of Demeter and the boy who she gave a blowjob to during dinner, ratting her out and now Dionysus was specifically seeking her out to punish her. It was a wild theroy, one that she was 40% sure it was true and it happened. In any case, she didn't know specifically what Dionysus wanted with her. The only thing she could tell was his firm stance on this matter, and since Annabeth didn't want to challenge the Olympian God, she reluctantly got up off the beach. Dionysus gestured her to follow him once she was standing upright.

"Come with me." Dionysus said in a nonchalant manner.

Annabeth followed him, walking just a few feet behind the god as he seemed to be leading her back to the big house. With each steps bringing them closer to their destination, Annabeth was feeling pretty surprise and at the same time had no idea what the Olympian God wanted with her. It wasn't like Dionysus didn't know about her being the camp slut… or at least, that's what she thought when it came to both of the head counselors of the camp. Knowing that, Annabeth was sort of scare about the prospect that both Dionysus and Chiron knowing about her semi-secret activities, and fearful of the realization that she had absolutely no clue why she was being brought to the big house by the God of wine and pleasure.

"What is this about, Mr. D?" Annabeth asked, following closely enough.

Dionysus suddenly halted in his steps, forcing Annabeth to stop abruptly behind him. In the middle of the cabin field, the Olympian God turned around so that he was facing her with a serious looking expression, "I know what you did to Nico and that new kid during dinner in the mess hall, Annabeth."

Annabeth pretended to act surprise, "W-What?"

Obviously, Annabeth's deception didn't work on the Olympian God. Dionysus gave her one piercing look into her eyes and Annabeth instantly falter. She puckered up, ready to suffer the consequence of lying to the God, "But h-how?"

Dionysus gave her a small smirk, "You friend Jack might have told me everything… right after I gave him a little encouraging persuasion."

Snapping his finger, Annabeth knew Jack probably had no choice but to tell Mr. D about everything. Yet, that still didn't mean she wasn't going to find him later and punish him for breaking their promise.

"Am I being punish?" Annabeth asked, looking into the Olympian's eyes and pleading for mercy.

Annabeth saw Dionysus being calm and collected, almost like he was savoring the moment of her pleading for his mercy. Suddenly, his mood shifted and a genuine smile moved across his face. His warm smile grew wider until he was smirking at her with that suggestive grin.

Annabeth watched as Dionysus checked her out from top to bottom before reassuring her, "You are not in trouble, young lady. But I do need you help with a certain matter."

Just like that, the pieces began to click into place, revealing the ultimate big picture of what the God was really going for. A little taken back by the revelation, Annabeth looked blank for a few second, processing the information in her head.

"Are you listening?" Dionysus asked, bringing her back.

A giant smirked moved and took form on Annabeth's lips. Her realization kicked in, hitting her like a brick wall when she saw from the God's eyes that she wasn't in trouble for keeping her secret life a secret. As a matter of fact, Dionysus didn't seem to care that she was a camp slut, and that could only mean… Staring at the God with a smug and sexy gaze, Annabeth giggled out, "Oh? And what is it that you need my help with, Mr. D?"

Annabeth teased him, not expecting the God to play it off pretty well before he replied, "Well, the nature of my problem require someone with the skills and expertise to solve, and from what I heard around Camp Half-Blood, you are to most qualify to get rid of any hard problem at hand."

Annabeth chuckled at how smooth he was playing her, "Oh is that right?"

Dionysus quipped back at her, "Oh yes. That is correct. I need your help. I understand that you might want to refuse, but that's unless you want Chiron or even your mother to know what you've been up to as of late…"

Waving a phone in his hand, Annabeth scoffed, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Dionysus smirked, "Depends on how you look at it, princess… Now, you can have this phone if you follow me and my instruction, but if not, well… I guess that's up to you now isn't it?"

Annabeth laughed, "You are pretty desperate now, aren't you Mr. D?"

Walking right up to the Olympian God, Annabeth leaned next to his ears before whispered, "You know you don't have to blackmail me… I will help you solve your hard problem regardless."

Returning her expression, Dionysus smirked, "Oh I know… I just want to add some compelling incentive for you in case you might refused."

Annabeth smirked, "So? Do you and Chiron know about w-what I…"

Annabeth watched the dirty look on Dionysus's expression before he explained to her whether he and Chiron knew about her naughty activities with most guys at camp.

"Well, to be frank, I knew what you were doing a long while ago, but Chiron does not." Dionysus smiled with that naughty wink, "He still had such a pristine image of you and your behavior. Quite amusing, really…"

Annabeth sighed with a relieve smile. Knowing that her old mentor didn't know what she had been up to puts a smile on her face. It made her more than happy that she won't have to endure a lecture from Chiron about how he view her being fucking like a whore all the time.

"Good." Annabeth said, "Now where are we going to… uh-hum, solve that hard problem of yours?"

Dionysus smirked, turning around without another words before he began to bring her up the hill toward the big house. Meanwhile, Annabeth was feeling ecstatic. It had only been a day, but two Olympian Gods were already pinning for her body. Remembering how Lord Apollo used her completely for his pleasure, Annabeth wondered if Dionysus was going to used her the same way Apollo did, giving her rough fucks after another before she lay flat, her muscles numb of any feelings and splotches of thick milky cum plaster all over her body.

"Mmm…" Annabeth shivered and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Dionysus chuckled back at her, "Plenty of time for that, Annabelle…"

Calling her the wrong name, Annabeth noticed but couldn't care less. The excitement was through the roof for the daughter of Athena. It didn't help with how Dionysus seemed to want to please her until she lay unconscious again. Not to mention the fact that fucking an Olympian God was always an awesome experience, Annabeth didn't even hesitated to follow swiftly beside Dionysus, walking close to him side by side and shuddering wildly at her core. Her pussy was dripping with her sweet essence as the big house came closer with every step.

"You are trembling, princess." Dionysus said after noticing her shaky legs.

Annabeth smiled, nodding her head in acknowledgment. She just hoping she could make it to the big house without her arousal engulfing her whole body until she collapsed on her knees, weak and unable to stand back up.

"Y-Yes… let's hurry up?" Annabeth asked, begging for it so badly.

Dionysus laughed at her display, "Come on then…"

Annabeth thought they were going through the front door of the big house, where Dionysus would lead them to a private room so he could fuck her with wild abandon. However, the Olympian God suddenly made a sharp turn toward the back, right behind the big house. Annabeth quickly slow down, wondering where Dionysus was leading her to.

"Have to sneak in from the back." Dionysus said when he saw her concern, then he pushed open the back door slowly.

Annabeth followed sneakily, waiting for the God to make his move before she did the same thing. Years of sneaking around monster definitely help in this regard. Heading toward the living room where the stairs were, Annabeth suddenly saw Chiron sleeping right in front of them. His back was toward them so it made everything easier, but seeing Chiron here in the big house just made her feel even more naughty and dirty, her body shaking and her legs squirm together to keep those wild desire at bay.

"You didn't tell me Chiron was here…!" Annabeth scolded, keeping her voice down.

Dionysus just smile, leading her up the stairs while Annabeth expertly avoided the floorboard where it would creek under pressure. Finally, they made it to the upper floors, far enough away that they didn't have to sneak anymore.

"So, is there a secret room here or something?" Annabeth asked, walking normally.

Making the only turn, Annabeth realized that they were right in front of the door to the attic. Her realization kicked in, quickly realizing that this was where they would fuck.

"Wait, here?" Annabeth asked.

Dionysus nodded, opening the door and walked into the small room. Annabeth followed behind, taking in the attic after it was remodel years ago. Now, the room was built as an office. There was a simple bed, a table with all sort of paper plans and whatnot, a desk where people can work on their blueprints, a few shelfs off to the side, and a small window overlooking the entire camp grounds.

"Oh." Annabeth said simply.

Annabeth chuckled, and despite her attempt to suppress herself from laughing at the God, Annabeth wasn't able to contain a giggle from breaking through. This was totally not what she was expecting for sure, but in any case this room would do just fine for what they were going to do to each other. Closing the door behind her, Annabeth turned around to face the God only to be met with a smirking face.

"Don't worry, girl…" Dionysus said after seeing her reaction, "This isn't where I am going to fuck you."

Annabeth's expression shifted to confusion, wondering what Dionysus mean by it. With nowhere else to go, Annabeth didn't know what the God of wine was doing until he mumbled a magical chant. Suddenly, the room shifted and began to morph into something totally different. It only took a minute, but Annabeth realized that she wasn't in the attic anymore, or at least, the attic had changed into something totally different.

Annabeth gasped, taking in the difference of scenery even though they were still in the same room as before, "Whoa, this is real?"

Dionysus just smiled at her, "Yes. A further remodel of the attic…"

With the room a lot bigger than usual, there were more space where new stuff were popping out. There was a small fountains where jets of water were spilling over. It overflowed down to a small pool, and from there creating small rivers and streams all over the room through a few carved waterways. The bed had been overhaul to a king size, where the weight of it had to be way over the limit of what the floor can hold. A few silk white and transparent curtains hung above the bed, making it look amazing. There were soft green grass underneath her feet, but they feel almost like a wool carpet that's soft to the touch. Annabeth curled her toes, surprising liking how soft and smooth the grass texture was. The walls of the room had been expanded, while the desks and shelfs remained in the same place right against the hard wooden walls. Annabeth couldn't help but smile, taking in the new room.

"I come here when I want to get away from camp duties, among other stuff…" Dionysus said with a hidden smile, "You like it?"

Annabeth giggled, not knowing what she did to deserve such wonderful treatment from the Olympian God himself. Looking at the modified attic, Annabeth smirked and immediately figured that this must be where Dionysus bring all his conquest here to avert from prying eyes.

"I am guessing you come here often?" Annabeth asked with a teasing wicked smile.

Dionysus chucked in front of her. Even though he didn't say specifically, Annabeth knew what his answer was just from looking at the handsome God and his average muscular body. Making herself wet, Annabeth's patients was wearing out quick, and she knew her desire couldn't be contain any longer or otherwise she might exploded.

"I bet you bring a lot of other girls here to solve your hard problem, right Mr. D?" Annabeth giggled, already too hot and heated to get this whole thing started.

Her smile was glowing before Annabeth turned around to face the Olympian God. In turn, Dionysus walked over to his bed and perch himself on the edge. He was smiling naughtily as well, a visible bulge already forming underneath the shorts he was wearing. He leaned backward, using his arms and hand to support himself before looking at her expectedly.

"Mmm… yes, I do bring a lot of other girls here." Dionysus smirked at her.

Watching her from the bed so intensely, Annabeth was dripping wet with her fluids leaking all over her panties. He seemed like he was stripping her naked with his eyes, staring with such lustful expression that it melt Annabeth to her core.

"F-Fuck…" Annabeth cursed, too horny with herself.

Dionysus took the opportunity to seduce the daughter of Athena immediately, "Now take off your clothes, princess owl. I want you to strip for me and make me hard."

"Subtle, Mr. D… very subtle." Annabeth laughed before going for her blue zip-up hoodie, "And I thought my job was to solve your hard problem, isn't it?"

Realizing his mistake with his words, Annabeth laughed further at the God's embarrassment before taking off the white dress shirt as well. Now sporting her V-neck camp T-shirt and a pair of short shorts resting around her mid-thighs, her yellow flip flops already discarded on the side of the door, Annabeth stared back at the Olympian Gods with a sly smirk and request something from him too.

"Your turn, Mr. D." Annabeth said, determined to get Dionysus equally naked before taking off more clothes.

Dionysus surprisingly listened to her. He grabbed the hem of his shirt quickly before pulling it up his body in one fell swoop. Throwing it away, Dionysus smirked at Annabeth which made her blush wildly as well. Even though the God wasn't as muscular as Apollo or maybe even the Big Three, Annabeth liked it quite a lot.

"Mmm… Delicious." Annabeth cooed in respond.

Moaning as the only thing left on the God was his shorts with a very visible tent now poking out from his crotch, Annabeth walked closer to him before going for her camp T-shirt. Throwing it over her head, Annabeth got it off with ease and left herself with nothing but her sexy bra on her upper body. Discarding the shirt somewhere on the soft grass, Annabeth smiled when she saw Dionysus eyes stuck to her perky and soft boobs.

"Nice…" Dionysus commented, "I can see why everyone call you the camp slut now."

Annabeth smirked, walking even closer until her chest were right up against his face. Breathing heavier, Annabeth purposefully flaunt her cleavages right where Dionysus was breathing. She wanted to tease him, bringing her body really closer and almost letting him touch her with his lips before pulling away just as quickly. The wanton moans coming from Dionysus just added to the feeling and made her want to do it more.

"Damn, girl… You are such a tease." Dionysus said with a dirty smile, his breathing became more rigid and rapid.

Annabeth smirked, "I know…"

Reaching behind her back, Annabeth stood straight before unhooking her bra straps. Loose with only her shoulder straps holding it in place, Annabeth stared into Dionysus's eyes, capturing his attention before slowly sliding the shoulder straps off.

"Oh you dirty slut." Dionysus said, watching intensely.

Once her bra fell to the soft grass below, Annabeth didn't even bother to cover up her tits, letting her c-cup breast out for Dionysus to admire. She knew he was captivated by her boobs, as do most guys who even seen them in person. Teasing him more, Annabeth held her own perky boobs in her hand, massaging them and twerking her hard nipples.

"You wanna play with them?" Annabeth smirked, getting closer so her tits were once again close to his face.

Dionysus was wordless, but Annabeth noticed a small nod regardless. Giggling at the priceless reaction on his face, Annabeth gave him permission and said in a soft voice, "Go ahead."  
Replacing both her hands with his, Annabeth moaned when he squeeze them. He was going slowly as first much to her surprise, but after a while he started handling her roughly. Pinching her nipples and groping her tits with increase pressure, Annabeth felt herself getting hotter. The heat in her core overflowing. Suddenly, he buried his face right inside her cleavages, kissing and drawing his lips from the top to the middle of her breasts. Cursing out loud, Annabeth got way too horny pretty quickly.

"Fuck…" Annabeth moaned as her perky tits were being played with.

Moving away to the disappointment of Dionysus, Annabeth straighten up and kept a somewhat calm smile back at the God. Despite her compose expression on the outside, Annabeth was screaming on the inside, her desires running ramped and wild.

"I didn't know you like my boobs so much, Mr. D?" Annabeth snickered.

Dionysus was rubbing his crotch off while he replied, "So perky and soft… Fuck, you are perfect!"

Smiling at the compliment, Annabeth knew she need to stop the teasing from going any further. It was slowly drowning her, and she bet Dionysus was feeling the same too. All she wanted right now was a comparable fuck like how Lord Apollo was screwing her left and right, so she made it known to the God of wine and pleasure.

"I need you to fuck me." Annabeth said with a dirty smile and half lidded eyes, "I need you to shove your big cock in my pussy and screw me until my insides are filled with you thick cum."

Dionysus smirked, "Well then, stop teasing me and just get to work, Annabelle."

Calling her by the wrong name again, Annabeth felt her head spun in circles. Meanwhile, Dionysus gestured at this crotch, waiting for her to finally get down to business. Annabeth didn't hesitated before meeting the God's expectation. She slowly kneeled on the soft grass while sitting on the heels of her feet. Looking at the hard boner desperately trying to poke out from underneath his short, Annabeth smirked and licked her lips in an attempt to stop herself from drooling.

"I am going to suck you off now…" Annabeth said in a slurred manner, already knowing what Dionysus's answer would be.

Holding the hem of his short and boxer, Annabeth pulled them down in one yank and his hard cock sprung out from under his short and surprisingly smack her right across the face. Dionysus chuckled when it happened, "Yeah, you like that slut?"

Annabeth blinked for a second, not expecting the bottom of his shaft to whack her across her cheek. A smile slowly moved across her face after the shock wore off, her naughty expression was filled the primal urge to please his hot length however she could. Taking notice of his cock, Annabeth saw how he was just only a tad bit above average. Not as big and girthy as she thought it would because he was an Olympian God, but she knew it would be enough to satisfy her nevertheless.

Wrapping her hand around him, Annabeth felt his cock twitch in her soft palm while she stroke him up and down with ease, "Oh wow… this is one hard problem, Mr. D."

Dionysus smiled at her below him, "Well then, do what you sluts do best and help me get rid of it."

Annabeth smiled, finally getting started with themselves. Her tongue was lolled out before she took one big long lick from the bottom to the top. Not surprise that his cock tasted like nectar with a hint of sweet whipped cream, Annabeth took her time to savor the feeling and also to take him on a ride. Kissing his shaft in between licks and occasionally pouting her lips and showing her grinning smile, Annabeth got Dionysus to groan out in pleasure, his hips bucking, his hands clenching the bed, his abdomen pulled in sharply, his heavy breath sucking on air… Looking at the God above, Annabeth just smirked and enjoy his big tasty cock. At the same time, Dionysus's big cock responded when it twitch and throb softly, reacting to each long lick from Annabeth to get him excited.

"You like that?" Annabeth asked, winking with a cute and sexy stare.

Dionysus felt really good as Annabeth worked him up and down. Compared to the other alluring and attractive girls he brought here to have fun, Annabeth was by far the most amazing and also the best at what she was doing. Annabeth was sexy, smart, always playing hard to get, and fun all the time. It's not hard to see why she was really the best camp slut in Camp Half-Blood.

"Fuck! You are doing so good…" Dionysus moaned, gripping the bed sheets.

Annabeth worked even harder with that encouragement, moving away from giving him a tongue bath but instead took the head of his cock in her mouth. Her soft lips sucking him up, going further down until she got almost all of him in one smooth motion. The bucking of his hips against her head made her smile with an urge to keep herself there without bobbing up and down. Annabeth smirked, wanting to see how long he could last before he started taking matter into his own hands.

"Fuck the Gods above… F-Fuck! Please… just suck me off Annabeth." Dionysus pleaded when Annabeth didn't suck him off right away.

Annabeth resisted with a naughty grin, keeping her mouth all the way down his shaft with her nose pressed up against his crotch. She didn't moved one bit, keeping his entire hot throbbing length engulfed in her mouth without letting him off. Smirking almost sadistically when he tried to move against her mouth, Annabeth was glad that he couldn't reached too far enough down her throat, so it was easier for her not to gag at all.

"Nope." Annabeth giggled, popping out the _p _and making vibration on his cock which made the God groan even harder.

Cursing her out, Dionysus was not happy about this surprise tease, "F-Fuck… fuck you, Annabelle."

Annabeth giggled, which she unintentionally set off a burning desire in Dionysus before the God grabbed her head roughly and force her to suck him off.

"Yeah! You like being treated rough, don't you? I bet you love being manhandle like this…" Dionysus moaned, lost in pleasure once he made sure Annabeth was properly sucking him off. His hands gripping her silky blond hair in stride and using her head like a fleshlight for his own enjoyment.

Annabeth chocked, unable to answer the Olympian God after he abruptly grab her head and made her suck him off properly. Right all along, Annabeth smirked in satisfaction when her guess about Dionysus not being able to hold on for more than a minute was right in the end. Letting him do what he needed to do, Annabeth relaxed and just gave complete control to the God of wine to use her however he liked.

"Fuck yea! I love fucking you mouth you slutty owl!" Dionysus moaned, totally not expecting the fact that the daughter of Athena loved to be degraded with dirty talks.

Annabeth mumbled softly, "Mm-hum…"

Having so much fun sucking Dionysus off, Annabeth smirked and did Dionysus really dirty. Many throaty moans followed from the God of wine's lips while Annabeth pushed her inner cheek closer, using her slippery saliva as a way to get him down further. Humming at the same time, Annabeth stroked the bottom of his shaft with her wet tongue, paying attention to the ridges before his entire cock went rigid and stiffen. Being rock hard in her mouth, Annabeth knew quickly that Dionysus was going to cum in any second now.

"F-Fucking hades! You a-are… are— Shit!" Dionysus groaned out, his orgasm surging pass no matter how much he was trying to hold it back.

Annabeth giggled, loving how she was able to make an Olympian God cum so quickly. It hadn't even been ten minutes yet and he already cumming in her mouth. Though she'd have to admit his cum taste great, and there was quite a lot in her mouth to savor and swallow. Spurting strings and ropes after another, Annabeth's mouth was filled up in seconds.

"Mmm…" Annabeth moaned, diving down further in an attempt to pump more out of the God.

Dionysus was shocked and surprised how fast this turned out, because most other demigoddess wouldn't be able to make him cum so quickly. With Annabeth though, she brought him to orgasm in less than six minutes and fourty seconds. Hold her head and her smooth hair, Dionysus pulled her back up and looked at the daughter of Athena with a proud and disbelief look.

"You just made me cum so fast…" Dionysus said a matter of fact.

Annabeth looked at the God, a little sheepish to ask if he's always this quick to cum. Swirling his thick tasty load in her mouth, Annabeth swallowed it slowly, gulping it and enjoying the warm seeds going down her throat to her stomach.

Annabeth giggled, "Is that normal, you know… with you?"

Embarrassed, Dionysus was quick to defend himself, "No! I don't usually cum that quickly with other girls, but your blowjob was… well, it was really something else."

Annabeth laughed, "Yep! That's what I've been told."

Even though Dionysus was quick to say otherwise, Annabeth was hesitant to believe the Olympian God and she wanted to prove his theory out for herself. After all, she was a daughter of Athena who didn't like to leave any unsolved mystery in the dark. Adding to the fact that most guys were always too egotistical about their abilities in the bedroom, Annabeth didn't know if Dionysus was lying himself so it made sense to confirm it.

Stroking him to keep him rock hard, Annabeth stared up at Dionysus with an innocent smile before she winked at him and said, "Well, you are still hard…"

Dionysus smirked, realizing her intention, "Go ahead, I'll prove to you that I am not that bad in the sack."

Annabeth smiled wickedly when Dionysus already knew what she was thinking about. Taking him back in her wide open mouth, Annabeth didn't hold anything back. She worked him up quickly, making it a challenge for the God with all the technique she acquired from years of being a slut for all the boys at camp. Dionysus moaned for sure, and his cock was throbbing with every sensitive light touch she gave him, but in no way did Annabeth felt like he was going to cum any time soon. Even after the ten minute mark, the Olympian God was still holding strong from her blowjob. With how nice and calm he seemed even through moments where she squeezed and teased his balls, Annabeth now knew he was telling the truth.

Smirking after the realization, Annabeth looked up at Dionysus with an apologetic grin. She pouted cutely, mumbling with her lips still wrapped tightly around his shaft, "Okay, you were right…"

Dionysus smirked, "Told you, now stop for a minute… I need to ask you something."  
"Yeah?" Annabeth asked, keeping her mouth down on him without letting him go.

Dionysus groaned, obviously happy that she kept him in her wet and slippery mouth but finding it difficult to speak when the pleasure overwhelm his train of thoughts.

"So, um… Remember when I- I asked you to h-help me?" Dionysus said with broken words.

Annabeth nodded her head, acknowledging it while licking the underside of his cock with her tongue, causing the God to groan and buck his hips toward her.  
"Shit… let me talk, you s-slut…" Dionysus cursed, unable to gather his sentences fully.

Of course, Annabeth didn't' listen to him, doing what she always do best and making it difficult for him to speak with a coherent thought. Watching Dionysus sighed in mocking despair, Annabeth smirked grew even greater before shaking her head slightly, refusing to stop. At the same time, Annabeth began to listen to Dionysus words pausing in-between while actively piecing together his meanings.

"I do acu-utally need your-r help with something." Dionysus managed to get it out of him.

Annabeth paused her blowjobs for a moment, leaving enough time for Dionysus to get out his question for her, "Oh?"

Dionysus sighed, having enough brain cells right now to get his secret out so Annabeth could be prepared for it, "So my son, Pollux… He has a girlfriend, Maddie."

Eyebrows scrunched up, Annabeth wondered where this was going since she thought Dionysus was asking her for help with his _'hard problem'_. Now, the God was bringing up Pollux and talking about helping his girlfriend? Annabeth knew something was up, and she suddenly realized that she might not know what the God of wine and pleasure was planning all along.

"What about them?" Annabeth asked, taking him out of her mouth and looking up at the Olympian God himself.

Dionysus sighed, realizing the trouble he was in for not telling Annabeth what he was planning in the first place before coming here to seduce her, "Umm… Pollux's been having trouble with Maddie, and I was hoping that you could help him out."

"What kind of trouble?" Annabeth asked, making sure exactly what Dionysus was saying.

Dionysus reacted when Annabeth reached for his cock and jerk him off. Groaning immediately, the God was annoyed that Annabeth was trying to make it difficult for him to talk again. On the other hand, Annabeth was only do so because she wanted to keep Dionysus hard, and pumping him up and down would make sure that he wouldn't go soft.

Annabeth asked again, seeing as Dionysus didn't answer her, "Why does Pollux need my help?"

Dionysus cursed out when it felt so good with Annabeth's handjob. Deciding it useless to beat around the bush with the daughter of Athena, since she would just figure it out in the end anyway, Dionysus blurted out the secret without holding anything back, "My son doesn't know how to treat Maddie in the bedroom. He's too gentle and soft, so I was hoping you could teach him how to really satisfy a girl."

Letting it sink in for a bit, Annabeth couldn't believe that this was Dionysus original intention. While an intriguing idea to say the least, Annabeth wasn't happy that Dionysus decide to hide it from her. The Olympian God should know she would help him regardless, and the fact that he decided to keep his plans from her made her really irritated.

"So you want me to help Pollux, but instead you brought me here?" Annabeth asked, looking at the God with soft accusing stares.

Dionysus squirmed as Annabeth continued to pump him up without regards to his agony. Looking apologetically at Annabeth, Dionysus explained himself, "Well, I told Pollux to come here earlier, but I thought maybe I could get a piece of you too since, you know… you are such a slut."

Annabeth blinked, suddenly realizing what the Olympian God was saying.

"Pollux is actually coming over here right now." Dionysus said, watching Annabeth's reaction to his secret revelation, "I thought maybe you could help show my son how girls like to be treated roughly during sex and hopefully I could join in, you know… Icing on the cake."

Setting up a threesome without her knowledge, Annabeth gulped and her knees felt weak. Even her panties was soak more than she could even know. Wild and horny at the thoughts of getting fucked by Dionysus and Pollux, a father and son threesome, Annabeth moaned softly and immediately her core was dripping wet with her sticky sweet essences.

"So, are you going to help my son out?" Dionysus asked, his expression pleading for it.

Annabeth gave it a moment to think about it, but she knew what she wanted it so much in the depth of her heart. Sure, she might be a little piss that Dionysus didn't mention his intention with her, but Annabeth couldn't think of a better threesome than this, showing Pollux how to really fuck his girlfriend but also at the same time getting nail by his did.

_Fuck… I can't help myself at all. _

A minute passed, but eventually Annabeth sighed reluctantly before smiling with those cute and innocent gaze back at the God of wine, "Fuck, you are impossible, you know that? Fine, yeah… It's not like I am not down for a threesome right now anyway… So how long before Pollux gets here?"  
Dionysus said with a smile immediately, "He's sneaking to the back of the big house right now."

Not realizing how close Pollux already was, Annabeth removed her hands from Dionysus's cock. She stood back up, wiggling off her sexy shorts until it was discarded in their piles of clothing. Keeping her sky blue laced bikini panties with white patterns and draw strings on either side of her hips, Annabeth looked at the God expectedly before mumbling with a dirty smirk, "Doggy style? I want Pollux to see that girls like to be treated like a slut sometimes."

Moaning as he reveling in the daughter of Athena's slim and alethic body, Dionysus moaned further out loud which made Annabeth chuckled and giggled as he checked her out up and down.

"So sexy…" Dionysus breathed out, admiring Annabeth's tight body lacking of any clothes expect for that racy sky blue panties, "Fucking hell…"

Dionysus didn't even have time to admire every part of the tight body Annabeth's got before he scooched himself further into the bed, then watched as Annabeth climbed atop of it and got on her hands and knees for him. His cock immediately throbbed in agony, anxious to pleasure himself as soon as Annabeth got on all fours, her ass hanging back toward him in a swaying provocative manner. In the meantime, Annabeth was enthralled by everything. She was about to get fuck by Dionysus big dick, but she also knew she was about to be caught by Pollux who had no idea that this was happening in the first place. Smiling uncontrollably, Annabeth looked back at the God himself before moving her panties off to the side of her butt cheeks and wiggling her ass at his face.

"Well, I thought you want your icing on the cake, Mr. D?" Annabeth cooed, realizing how hard he was throbbing when he kept his eyes on her slit slicked with her pussy juice.

Dionysus chuckled, prodding the tip of his cock at her sweet looking entrance, "You slutty whore… you want my cock in your pussy, don't you slut?"

Annabeth's heart beat faster while anticipating his penetration, "Yes. I want your cock in my pussy so bad. I am such a dirty girl… Mmm, please stick your big cock in my cunt, please!"

Begging like this, Dionysus gave no mind about teasing the daughter of Athena anymore, immediately pushing himself in with one easy stroke. Slick and wet, Dionysus couldn't believe how easy it was to stuff his hard cock inside the blond princess. Her entire core was warm and wet, slippery and tight, it felt like he just went back to Olympus with welcoming arms. It was just that good being inside Annabeth. Not at all surprise by the amazing and mind-blowing feelings of her insides, Dionysus still couldn't help but groaned and took a second to adjust to her grips and her tight walls squeezing him intermittently. She was already playing with him, gripping her pussy muscles around his shaft, sucking him in and making him want to start thrusting right away.

"Oh My God…" Dionysus breathed out with gasps.

Of all the girls; mortals or demigoddess, that Dionysus had fuck in his immortal life, Annabeth was one of the few he would called a literal Goddess. Why? Because every curves of her tight body, every move she makes whether physical or mental, everything about her personality, and most of all her undeniable cute, sexy alluring temptation just made her so much more attractive and desirable. Then again, being deep inside the daughter of Athena while he made a comparison like that was almost too biased to hold any meaning. After all, Dionysus was only thinking with his dick right now, and rightfully so too.

"Well? Fuck me then, it won't work if you don't start thrusting, you know…" Annabeth smiled teasingly and gleefully.

Loving how she was able to make fun of the Olympian God, Annabeth held onto whatever she could savor from his expression before her smirk disappear from her face and was replaced with a gasping opened mouth once Dionysus began drawing and pushing further down her juice wet hole.

"Mmm…" Annabeth moaned, grasping the sheet with her fist.

Dionysus smirked when Annabeth demanded more from him after he set up a slow and steady rhythm, not going too fast to ruin his enjoyment of his first time nailing the beautiful and elegant daughter of Athena.

"That's good, but fuck me harder Mr. D… Oh yeah, that's right, Mmm… Right there… k-keep going harder-r…" Annabeth moaned, going about her words with a little more incoherency while the force behind her began to pick up steam.

Dionysus moaned as well, sucking in a breath of air while he mumbled, "So fucking good… Y-Your pussy is amazing, A-Annabeth."

Digging deeper and faster, Annabeth felt Dionysus finally reaching a speed where she slowly felt a burning heat building inside her. It burned so hot the feeling was making her mind hazy and unable to think straight, yet all she wanted was for it to burn hotter and in turn make her mind even hazier and numb.

"Mmm… so good! Keep fucking me like this, Mr. D." Annabeth moaned out, her sexy body was shaking with her desires running free. Letting Dionysus thrust to his heart's content, eagerly awaiting for it to bring her to orgasm, Annabeth smacked her ass back against him hips with every stroke, moving in sync with his hard and rhythmic humping, "F-Fuck yeah! So g-good…"

Fucking harder and harder, Annabeth didn't even hear the footsteps outside the modified attic until it was too late. Dionysus gave her an especially hard thrust the moment the doorknob turned and the door swung open. Annabeth responded to that specific hard thrust quicker than before, throwing herself forward with her head thrown back and her perky soft tits pushed out in display.

"Dad… what do y-you—?" Pollux said, then his sights settled on his dad and a girl with wavy blond hair tied up into a messy ponytail.

Watching the scene happening before him, Pollux almost shouted into the room when he realized that Annabeth Chase was on her hands and keens, and his dad was behind the daughter of Athena pounding her with hard and very audible smacking thrusts.

"W-What…?" Pollux was stunned at best, frozen as worse.

Preventing a chance that his son might turn around to leave, but also to stop any unconventional sounds from reaching the bottom floors, Dionysus was quick to shut the door with his powers, close it behind a wide-eyed Pollux so no sounds from the attic would leave if it can be help. Now that his son was trap, Dionysus smirked at the shock expression on Pollux's face before greeting his son, "Hey, Pollux… I guess you are surprise why you are here, right?"

The moment Pollux became an audience, Annabeth felt desperately turned on. Each smack of Dionysus's hips against her frim butt cheeks created loud slapping noise, egging her on and wanting the fucking to never stop. At the same time, the support of her hands and knees began to wobble, feeling a huge orgasm coming over her. Dionysus wasn't that far off either. Having Pollux here made him thrust into the slut even harder and less rhythmic, almost like he was out of control while looking at the disbelief expression on his son's face.

"Oh fuck me!" Annabeth whimpered, cursing out in heaps while slamming herself back to meet Dionysus thrust for thrust, "Oh fuck me up and sideways! P-Please…!"

Hanging her head down as the fucking rocked her core, Annabeth tried to glance at Pollux's direction with a greeting smirk only to fail miserably. Shamelessly being plowed like a dirty whore, Annabeth threw her head back down, biting her bottom lips as Dionysus picked up his speed, not minding that his son was also here.

"W-What's going on D-Dad?" Pollux asked a moment later.

Dionysus smirked at his son, "It's about time I teach you how a girl like to be treated when she opens up her legs for you, Pollux. Come over here and strip off your clothes."

Pollux gave his dad a _'what the hell'_ expression, disbelief that his father was such a womanizer. Then again, his father was an Olympian so it wasn't that surprising. Realizing that his dad wanted him here because of that specific reason, Pollux was disgusted with the idea. Yet, he moved up toward them without any solid reasoning at all, his sight captivated on the daughter of Athena's blond messy hair bouncing up and down wildly. He knew he wasn't at all convinced that he should listen to his dad, considering the huge factor that he loves Maddie to death. Sure, he might be a little bad in his bedroom skills, but there are other ways to remedy that deficiency. Certainly, he didn't need to do what his father want to get to a point where he could satisfy his girlfriend every time they had sex.

"I- I c-can't…?" Pollux said brokenly with an already weak convection.

Annabeth heard his words spoken out in a stutter, suddenly realizing that Pollux might not have gotten to sleep with his girlfriend for a while. She could tell he was strongly in love with Maddie, but at the same time he was also contemplating on joining in because he hadn't gotten any from his girlfriend in perhaps weeks. Poor Maddie, she must be drying right about now. Annabeth smirked at the thought of Pollux being bad in bed, knowing that she had to fix him up so that the couple could finally start enjoying their time together.

Finding the strength right between the powerful thrust from behind, Annabeth titled her head up and finally gave Pollux a cute smile. Eliciting an immediately soft moan from the son of Dionysus, Annabeth smirked and tried to reach out of his crotch with her weak hands, showing him that she wanted more than only having the Olympian God to play with. A fast growing bulge quickly form at his shorts once she managed to caress him lightly down there, feeling him being undeniably horny and excited for her.

_This might be easier than I thought… _

Giggling, Annabeth left his crotch and pull her hand back on the bed so she could further support herself from the never-ending rapid thrusts going in and out of her pussy. Hanging her head back down, she moaned to her hearts content, feeling waves crashing her and taking her orgasm closer.

"Mmm… so fucking good!" Annabeth whimpered and whine softly, enticing the son of Dionysus and trying to crumple his resistance.

Pollux stared with a dry open mouth, suddenly feeling so turned on with himself. Watching the camp slut in all her glory made it so much harder to resist. He reminded himself that he loves Maddie, repeating those words in his head more than a million times to convince himself that doing what his father wanted would be detrimental to his relationship with Maddie. Yet for all his fight to resist the temptation of Annabeth Chase, who was possibility the most beautiful and elegant demigoddess on the planet, Pollux began to waver to the sounds of her moans, the smacking of her butt cheeks where his dad was slamming into repeatedly, the shameless and gasping expression on her cute smiling face. It was all too much for him in the end. He was broken.

"Come now, Pollux…" Dionysus said with reassurance as he continued to hammer home, his cock stuffing Annabeth full until he was sheathed completely in the depth of her core. Feeling her squeeze him and sucking him in, Dionysus drew in a heavy breath before restarting the fucking once more.

Pollux gave his dad a hesitating face, "Are you sure this is okay? You know I love Maddie…"

Dionysus smirked at his son, "Take a look at Annabelle here. You really think she is going to refuse? Plus, I can make sure Maddie doesn't know about this. What happen in here will stay between us, right Annabelle?"

Fucking her hard after his question, Annabeth squealed, "Yes! I won't tell anyone!"

"See? You've got nothing to worry about. Just let Annabelle teach you a thing of two about satisfying a girl and you could finally treat Maddie right." Dionysus said, gesturing him to come over.

Pollux smiled, agreeing with his father. It wasn't like Maddie has to know about this, and since his dad is an Olympian God he could probably do something to make it so that she would never find out about what he did. Having a once in a lifetime offer to have sex with Annabeth Chase, the famous camp celebrity while being promise that Maddie would never find out… well, it's not hard to know what Pollux had choose and why he did it.

"You can relax, son. Just strip off your clothes, I am sure Annabeth is desperate for more, isn't that right?" Dionysus said, watching his son coming closer and reaching for the hem of his T-shirt, "Good, now take off your clothes, I am sure Annabeth want to play with you too."

Suddenly, Dionysus withdrew his cock from her core, leaving her empty with her needs unfulfilled. His big thing slipped out of her wet entrance even though she was trying to suck him back in, much to her disappointment when it finally left her pussy. Her insides was squeezing everywhere tightly and begging for his big thing to fill her back up. Frantically trying to push him back in, Annabeth was surprise that the God was straighten up and getting off the bed. As taken back as she was, she looked at where he was going before seeing him standing beside Pollux who was hurriedly stripping himself of his clothes.

_Oh? That's what he wanted? Well, I can't say no to sucking two cocks anyway… _

Even though she was denied her orgasm, Annabeth was more interested now in watching the son of Dionysus getting rid of his shirt and his shorts. Fumbling like someone who wasn't skill at this, Annabeth deiced to reassure him by running her hand over his chest and abs, slowing him down and making him moan out.

"You've got to slow down, Pollux… Girls like it when you take your time and tease us with your body, you know?" Annabeth said, giving him pointers already.

Slowing down, Pollux did exactly what Annabeth was saying. He relaxed, taking his time with his short and slowly pulling them off his tone legs. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Annabeth licking her lips, wet and soft while looking at his crotch where his hard-on was becoming harder. Taking note of her lesson, Pollux realized now why Annabeth told him to slow down. Gaining a bit of confidence, Pollux decided to try something different.

"How about you take the last one off for me, Annabeth?" Pollux said with an uneasy smile, looking at Annabeth with semi-confident eyes.

Annabeth smiled back at him, flooding his ego before she replied with a soft sensual voice, "Good boy, you are a quick learner, aren't you?"

Sitting back up on the heels of her feet, Annabeth crawled on her knees a bit forward until she was about the edge of the bed. With Pollux right in front of her, Annabeth leaned down so her face was facing his abs before looking up at his eager eyes with a smirk. Reaching for his boxers, Annabeth slowly yank it down, his hard-on threaten to bounce out. When it did, Annabeth was smack in the face again with another big cock. Giggling, Annabeth lowered the rest of his boxer until it fell on the grass floor.

"Mmm…" Annabeth cooed, loved being smack in the face.

Pollux was quick to apologize, but Annabeth stopped him before he could blurt it out, "Shh… don't worry, I love being smack in the face like this."

Pollux paused, suddenly realizing how he was missing so much with Maddie because he always wanted to treat her with his utmost respect, pleasuring her like she was Goddess Aphrodite herself. But now he realized through Annabeth that maybe Maddie wanted something more, something that he was unwilling and too scare to do to her because he loved her too much.

"Do a lot of girls like that?" Pollux asked, wanting to know since it would better prepared him to pleasure Maddie the right way.

Annabeth giggled, letting Dionysus answer this one, "Some do, but not all girls like that. You just have to ask, son. Don't be afraid to experiment with your girlfriend. But Annabeth here love having a cock smack her face, see?"

Going up to Annabeth who had gotten off the bed and kneeling on the soft grass floor, Dionysus held the bottom of his wet shaft slick with her juice before smacking his rock hard cock on her face, wetting her nose and forehead with her own sweet essence. Annabeth giggled and laughed softly with each smack, loving how degrading it felt and made her pussy even more dripping wet.

"Damn… that's really hot." Pollux said, feeling the heat raising and making him harder.

Annabeth moaned and sighed breathily when Dionysus seemed to enjoy smacking her face with his dick as well, "Oh I know you like this too Mr. D…."

Dionysus stopped with a lusting smile, letting Annabeth free so she could looked up at both of them with a giant grin on her face. Annabeth was more focus on Pollux right now, seeing as he wasn't as hard enough as he could be. Scooching over to him, Annabeth kneeled before him before moving her head close to his dick.

"I can't believe girls like that…" Pollux said, watching as the daughter of Athena's mouth blew warm air on his cock.

Annabeth smirked above at him, "Don't worry, I am going to teach you a lot more, but for now I am going to get you hard first…" Annabeth said, warning him one time before leaning in to suck him to heaven.

Immediately rewarded with a moan of pleasure, Annabeth worked him further into her mouth, feeling him getting harder much faster than before. Soon enough, Annabeth's blowjob made him rock hard, and judging by how deep his cock was going down her mouth, Annabeth figured he was about the same size as his father, just a tad bit above average.

Pulling him back out of her mouth, Annabeth said encouragingly, "Good, you didn't blow up fast… I guess that's one thing I don't have to teach you."  
Pollux smiled at the confidence she gave him, "I don't have a problem with holding back… I just, perhaps I am too soft when it comes to making love with Maddie."

Annabeth shared a knowing and suggestive look with Dionysus, who was following their interaction with intense interest. Smiling at the Olympian God first, Annabeth then looked back at Pollux before praising him, "You'll get there… I am going to make sure you learn all you can before you leave."

"Now I want you to jerk off and pay attention to how you dad fuck my mouth, okay?" Annabeth said, then scooch over to Dionysus, "And I want you to do the same thing to me afterward…"

Pollux nodded, looking at his dad with a small smile. Sharing a horny expression, the son of Dionysus shifted his gaze down at his dad's cock, watching how Annabeth's tongue was hanging out before licking his balls. His rock hard cock rested on her face, rubbing her nose and cheek when she lick up and down around his sack. The sight made him feel extremely turned on, just like when his dad started smacking the camp slut's face with the bottom of his hard member.

_So fucking hot… _

When Annabeth had enough, Pollux watched as his father roughly took Annabeth's head in his hands, then angle his cock at her mouth before shoving his entire hard length down there. Impressed that Annabeth wasn't gagging much, Pollux watched as the blond princess took his dad's shaft with ease. The Olympian God was slamming his hips against her face, not caring if it was too much for the daughter of Athena and just fuck her out for his own enjoyment. His dad was treating Annabeth like an absolute slut, and even though Annabeth was the literal camp slut of Camp Half-Blood, Pollux wondered if his dad and Annabeth had been right about Maddie; that maybe she wanted it rougher than he had been giving it to her.

_Is this what Maddie wants? To be treated like a complete whore?_

The moment Annabeth start moaning and struggling to breath, Pollux saw Annabeth writhing and fighting the face fucking his dad was forcing upon her. Her moans and the gagging noise made him so hot and horny that he resulted to jerking off a lot harder and faster.

"Mmm… P-Please-eee." Annabeth gagged while Pollux listened in on the slut treatment Annabeth was getting, "Ulgh… Ulgh…"

Annabeth was literally chocking at this point, but Pollux watched on. If it was his girlfriend who was chocking and begging like that, Pollux might have stop immediately. But staring at Annabeth who was still pushing her head forward and meeting his dad's thrusting with her eager mouth, Pollux began to realize that Annabeth was only doing this for show and she secretly was enjoying every second of being fucked in the face. She was just pretending to gag so it might get him to realize that girls just ultimately like it when they are treated like sluts; and it totally worked.

Pollux was drooling at this point, looking on and jerking with pre-cum dripping from his tip. His jaw was slack and his cock throbbing so much the only way to calm it down was by jerking off faster. He wanted to relieve the aching feelings that was burning deep inside his core; the animalistic and carnal part of him broke his sweet and caring nature completely and he wanted nothing more than to fuck something tight without holding anything back.

"You slut! You are going to make me cum!" Dionysus suddenly warned Annabeth, his cock throbbing so intensely in her mouth that it made Annabeth a little lightheaded.

Annabeth sucked even harder, using every trick she had to make the God unable to hold off. His cock was already flaring in her, pre-cum spilling out in great heaps. Waiting for the inevitable, Annabeth took a quick glance at Pollux and saw the lust in his eyes. Annabeth smirked, knowing her plan worked before working Dionysus up until he blows up in her mouth. It wasn't a surprise to Annabeth that Dionysus wanted to cum. After all, he was fucking her tight pussy before without cumming deep inside her. No doubt that he was feeling the need to cum a second time now.

"C-Cum inside my mouth—" Annabeth moaned with his cock already lodge at the entrance of her throat.

Dionysus shouted, humping her face one last time before his cock was spurting out ropes after ropes of his thick milky cum. Incredibly satisfying instead of his first orgasm where he came too quickly, the Olympian God was in ecstasy while cumming because Annabeth was still sucking and bobbing her head up and down on him. Shooting the first two shots of cum at her throat, Dionysus pulled out a little bit and cum inside her mouth instead.

"Damn right!" Dionysus screamed, humping Annabeth's face in short burst.

Filling her up until his delicious cum was cheek to cheek in her mouth, Annabeth moaned and tried to savor as much as she could. Just like before, it tasted like nectar with a thick creamy feeling. Wanting more, Annabeth did Dionysus dirty again by dragging her tongue on his bottom shaft, begging for more while also making the God groan in sensitivity. His hands responded immediately, placing them on the back of her head and pushing her all the way down until she was pressed up against his crotch, nose touching his pubic area. Annabeth moaned further, inhaling his manly sense.

After it's all set and done, Dionysus finally gave Annabeth her freedom back, letting her go and stumbled backwards until he collapsed on the soft grass floor, panting and looking up at her like she drain the life out of him. Though he was an Olympian God, he was surprised that a demigoddess was able to do so much to him.

"Sallow it, you dirty owl slut." Dionysus said tiredly, looking at Annabeth kneeling before him.

Annabeth swallowed it little by little, drinking his sweet essences one small gulp at a time to really save and enjoy it. Smiling back at the God with her mouth filled with his sticky fluid, Annabeth finally finished her treat before saying, "You like filling my mouth up again?"

Dionysus moaned softly, "Fuck yes…"  
Sitting on his butt, Dionysus admired Annabeth in all her glory before looking away from the daughter of Athena at the sideline, where his son was jerking his cock furiously. He smiled, then noticed how hot Pollux was and his rapid heavy breathing. Thinking that Annabeth was really successful in helping his son be a lot more assertive in the bedroom, Dionysus gave the blond princess a expecting gaze, gesturing toward the boy beside them who seemed to be in considerable agony from his excited cock, hard and twitching here and there.

"I think it's Pollux's turn, right Annabelle?" Dionysus said with a small wink, looking at Annabeth who was already smiling because she knew there was still one hard cock to pleasure.

Annabeth smirked, "Oh yes."

Turing her longing gaze at the son of Dionysus, Annabeth gave him a sexy look which she hoped would get Pollux so hot and horny that he would take matter into his own hand like how his father did. Just as she expected, Pollux took the initiative and walked over to her position in a rush. His eyes were filled with lust, looking at her like she was a sex toy for his pleasure. Annabeth smiled innocently, finally broken his caring nature before suggesting her wants, "Fuck me with your cock, Pollux! Do me however you want!"

Pollux didn't waste any more time since the camp slut was already kneeling where his throbbing cock was, her mouth leveled with the tip of his curved upward hard-on. Watching his dad had so much fun with Annabeth was just pure entertaining and torturing at the same time, and he didn't hesitated to ask Annabeth for permission before poking his tip through her mouth roughly. The feeling of her lips going down on him, slipping him in her warm mouth while she hollowed in her cheeks, Pollux was in literal heaven. The wrongfulness of fucking Annabeth's mouth while thinking of Maddie, imagining the many times where they did the exact same thing, Pollux moaned out loudly knowing only how riveting and thrilling it was to have sex with another girl besides his girlfriend.

"Fuck! I can't believe I am making you blow me and cheating behind Maddie's back!" Pollux shouted with his head thrown back, doing Annabeth shamelessly despite what he just said with his heavy pants and breaths.

Annabeth moaned with a cute smile for the son of Dionysus, looking up at his different expression with that sexy face w still wrapped around his shaft. Sucking him off for a moment, Annabeth kept her cute pouting smile, lips still wrapped tightly around the thick cock until Pollux really took matter into his own hand. Mimicking his dad, Pollux held his right hand at the back of her silky blond messy hair, then in one motion he made her suck him off without letting her back away.

"G-Good, you are l-learning-g—" Annabeth mumbled, letting Pollux do what he wanted and needed for himself, "B-But don't- c-cum yet…"

Pollux groaned out since the pressure was getting greater for him to handle, but since the camp slut asked so nicely Pollux did his best to hold his orgasm back while continuously fucking her mouth like his had lost his senses and complete reasoning.

"Sure, you dirty slut… I won't cum just yet." Pollux said, realizing how much more dominant he already was compared to the other times where he had sex with Maddie.

_No wonder Maddie wants it rough… this is so much better than just boring missionary sex! _

Fucking Annabeth's face felt great, but Pollux won't dare to say that it might be better than the blowjobs Maddie give him all the time. He wanted to believe in his girlfriend was better, but then he would be lying to himself and the feeling his cock was receiving. In the back of his head, Annabeth was so much better than Maddie. The daughter of Athena was already an experience cock sucker, and his girlfriend and the daughter of Hermes wasn't as skill or as slutty as Annabeth was, so the comparison wasn't nearly fair at all. However, the stark contrast between the two girls was significant enough that Pollux just couldn't stop fucking the blonde's face if he had to.

"Fucking Gods above… you a-are still- Oh, Fuck!" Pollux moaned, feeling Annabeth doing more than just let him fuck her mouth with wild abandon, "Shit! Y-Your tongue— Oh my fucking god…."

Annabeth smirked up with innocent looking eyes, staring back at the son of Dionysus while tilting her eyebrows in a playful and knowing expression. Pollux groaned out immediately, grabbing her head tighter to steady himself on his shaky knees. While Annabeth watched on from below him, loving the silly sex faces he was making, the daughter of Athena made an attempt to glance at the Olympian God himself, seeing him still sitting on the floor where she left him, jerking his revived hard cock off to the sight of his son getting thoroughly rough with her.

"There you go, son… Treat her like the dirty whore she is and use her mouth to satisfy yourself, that's right." Dionysus said, making Annabeth head's spun in circles.

Pollux nodded, listening to his dad's advice and rough up Annabeth a bit more, "Fuck yeah… her mouth feel so good! I don't think she could breathe right now, but it just feel so damn good— t-that I c-cannot stop m-myself at all!"

Dionysus laughed, enjoying the struggled Annabeth seemed to be having with his son's cock. Pollux seemed to be going all in, and Dionysus was feeling proud of his son to finally be able to take charge of a girl in bed. Meanwhile, Annabeth was on the verge of being fucked unconsciously. Pollux was right about her losing air, and she was almost chocking on his cock. Surprise by how things turned out, Annabeth forcefully pushed herself away from the face fucking Pollux was giving her, much to the annoyance of the son of Dionysus.

"W-What? Why Annabeth?! I want to keep fucking your mouth!" Pollux complained, getting cock-block from enjoying her wet mouth fully.

Just as he was gaining a faster rhythm on Annabeth's mouth and blowjob, Pollux couldn't believe the camp slut would stop him from satisfying himself. Looking underneath him where Annabeth was kneeling like a whore and catching her breath, Pollux groaned and pushed the tip of his head at her face, smearing all his pre-cum over her cute face.

"That's what you get for stopping me, you bitch!" Pollux said, surprising himself that those words actually came out of his mouth in a genuine manner.

Annabeth immediately gave him a look; more like a glance of some sort, which Pollux wondered if he went a little overboard with himself calling her that word… when all of a sudden he realized how Annabeth was even more of a dirty slut that he imagined. She was quick to smile back at him even after he called her a bitch, something that he had never said to anyone, no less a girl who was incredibly beautiful, elegant, and sexy at the same time.

"Mmm… I am such a dirty bitch, aren't I? How about I make it up to you?" Annabeth smirked, giving away to her submission entirely.

After the surprise wore off, Pollux smiled before jerking himself off at her face while asking, "You better make it up to me, you dirty fucking owl bitch, or else I won't let you play with my cock!"

Annabeth was so turned on from his words, her lesson for the son of Dionysus completely broke him to the point where even Annabeth was getting wet and drench with herself. She never thought anyone who was timid and shy during sex would learn so quickly and already fucking and dominating her like a pro. Looking at Dionysus himself, Annabeth could tell even the Olympian God was surprise by this new person who was in the room with them.

Annabeth smirked, "Come on the bed and I will reward you…"

With the taste of his cock still lingering in her mouth, Annabeth helped herself off the soft grass, climbing atop the bed before wiggling her index finger at Pollux, "I don't like waiting, big boy."

Pollux didn't wait once those words left Annabeth's mouth, climbing on the bed and sitting on the feet right in front of her. Meanwhile, Annabeth gave Pollux a dirty smile before gesturing him toward her behind, "Let's see if you can do just as well with my pussy like you did my mouth, yeah?"

Pollux snickered, already kneel walking his way to her behind while watching the slut get down on all fours, presenting herself in a doggy style position with her ass hanging above the air for him, "Don't worry, I will make sure you are fucked till your eyes are seeing stars, you fucking slutty princess."

Lose in this heat, Pollux finally reached her backside before teasing the tip of his cock at her entrance. It was great feeling her wetness lubing up his cock, her pussy more than ready to take him in.

"You are so wet, Annabeth… I guess you want this cock really badly, don't you?" Pollux asked, keeping the tip right at her core but not shoving it inside.

Annabeth groaned, already proud of herself for making Pollux like this, "Oh Yes! I need you to stick your big cock in me and make me your bitch! I want to feel your cock with my pussy while you fuck my juicy cunt. Just fuck the living- Shit! Oh F-Fuck… Ahh!"

Being filled up so suddenly, Annabeth cursed out so loud she had no doubt that her mentor must have heard something strange downstairs, "F-Fuck me…"

Moaning incoherently, Annabeth hung her head down while Pollux was already thrusting inside her with a normal to fast rhythm. Thinking that something more must have snapped in the son of Dionysus, Annabeth couldn't do much of anything other than to take his thrusts in earnest, doing her best to accommodate his pleasure and pushing herself back against him.

_Holy shit! I can't believe he could be so rough… _

Hearing the son of Dionysus moans as he smacked his hips from her behind, it seemed like Pollux was really enjoying her pussy. The way he was thrusting uncontrollably without any rhythm and the frantic throbs and twitches of his cock made Annabeth all the more satisfy with his fucking.

"You like my pussy, Pollux? You like how tight it is squeezing you down?" Annabeth teased, waiting for his rough demeanor to quip back.

Surprising her once again, Annabeth yelped when the son of Dionysus's right hand smacked her right butt cheeks, leaving a ripple and small red print on her ass. The stinging pain of hearing the loud slap made Annabeth whimpered in delight, cursing out his name and asking for more, "Fucking hell, Mmm… Pollux! Do it again… Please, slap my ass again!"

Teasing her back, Pollux refused, "Tell me why I should?"

Annabeth whimpered, struggling to handle just how good Pollux was fucking her. If Dionysus didn't tell her beforehand that his son was timid and shy in bed, Annabeth would have never known that was the case with how crazy he was being while having sex with her. Even beginning to tease her now, Annabeth cried out in agony and pleasure, "F-Fuck you…"

"Not the answer I was looking for, Annabeth… and for that you deserve to be punish." Pollux said, going superfast until Annabeth was a moaning and drooling mess.

Annabeth cum so quick afterward, it totally surprised her when she was already creaming on his dick with her sweet milky cum. Moaning so loud, Annabeth clenched the sheet in her hand while throwing her head back, flaunting her perky tits out for the other person in the room who was sort of being left out from the fun.

"You are going to make me cum…. Mmm! Fuck Yes, Pollux!" Annabeth screamed his name, yelling it out loud for him to enjoy.

Pollux groaned as Annabeth's pussy forced a vice grip around his cock, leaving him no way to thrust without getting too sensitive himself. He wanted to keep fucking her through that powerful orgasm though, what with her insides being so wet, warm, and above all else much tighter than before. But since he had already stopped thrusting, Pollux just decided to wait patiently with his cock sheathed deep inside her, letting her orgasm passed through.

"You just came all over my cock…" Pollux stated a matter of fact.

Looking down at the daughter of Athena, Pollux took a moment to relish in his abilities to make the camp slut cum so hard like that. Her body was shuddering in spasm and she was completely overwhelmed with how hard he fucked her. Despite his sweet and caring nature deep down, he didn't dare to hesitate and admit that he was proud of himself for making the already experience girl beg for his dick and to make her cum.

"Fuck... t-that was—" Annabeth gasped, catching her breath after her big orgasm rocket ecstasy through her tingling body.

Making her cum like that, Pollux began to really see his mistake with Maddie. Sure, he loves her more than anything in the world and he wanted to treat her with respect, but after this once in a lifetime revelation from Annabeth Chase with the help of his dad, he finally realized how bad he was when he made love to his girlfriend. Ironically, it took fucking the camp slut in secret for him to understand that sex wasn't always about love and care, but sometimes a girl just wants it naughty and rough.

"H-Holy shit, I- I think I know how to really make love to my girlfriend now… So hot—" Pollux said, reinforcing his new found idea out loud.

With his lesson learned, Pollux knew exactly what he had to do to really satisfy Maddie the next time they have sex. But of course, since he was already in the attic of the big house, with Annabeth already on her hands and knees underneath him, his cock stuffed deep inside her post-orgasmic pussy, the tight squeeze she was giving him periodically… it's not difficult to come to an overwhelming conclusion that he should just have his fun with Annabeth first. Obviously, it's not every day that he could nail the camp's best slut without the consequence of his girlfriend finding out. Adding to the fact that Annabeth was the most gorgeous and desired girl in Camp Half-Blood, her alluring and sexy attractiveness even drawing his gaze sometimes, Pollux didn't want to waste such a perfect opportunity to cheat on Maddie just this one time.

Laughing despite being treating to such a big climax, Annabeth swung her head around, her messy blond hair followed with a sway before looking back at Pollux with a proud grin, "I told you, didn't I? Now I am sure Maddie will be addicted to you for at least a few weeks."

Pollux grinned back at Annabeth with a grateful look, "Thanks… I own you one."

Being almost fucked into oblivion, Annabeth gave him a joyful smile before turning back around, taking a glance at the Olympian God who was still on the grass floor. Annabeth pouted cutely, winking at Dionysus who had been left out of their sexy fun after she started sucking his son off, "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you Mr. D…"

With her pussy so creamy from her own cum, and a hard and painfully throbbing dick in the depths of her core, Annabeth knew she was ready for both of them to cum inside her pussy, filling her up with their combined load so she would be spilling them down her thighs like this morning. She wanted it bad, so badly that pretty soon Annabeth was getting a little uncomfortable with how Pollux's rock hard cock was staying inside her without any movements.

Giving out a long satisfying sigh, Annabeth smirked cutely at Pollux, placing her left hand on her ass cheek before smacking it once and pulling it apart further, "Well, keep going then, we are not done yet…"

Pollux smirked at Annabeth, thrusting his hips in and out of the daughter of Athena once more with an open mouth moan. Gaining speed to fuck her roughly, Annabeth couldn't wait for the moment when he would dump his cum deep inside her pussy, pushing his thick essence all the way inside her womb.

"Mmm, that's right… Fuck me again." Annabeth giggled when her pussy was being stretched out repeatedly.

Smirking while gasping, Annabeth opened her mouth and spoke with broken words from the broken and random thrusts from her backside, "Come on, Mr. D… Come fuck me with your son."

Struggling to keep up with Pollux now that he was being animalistic, Annabeth called Dionysus over to come join the fun. At the same time, Dionysus was so glad that Annabeth invited him, because he couldn't handle just jerking himself off to his son's display with the blond slut. He needed some relieve as well, so he hurried up the bed, presenting his already erected cock at her face.

"Now suck it for being a bad girl and leaving me out of the fun!" Dionysus commanded, moaning pretty quickly after Annabeth took him in without a second thought.

The Olympian God sighed when he felt her warm mouth sucking him down for the third time, his cock still not getting tired of being lick and suck with Annabeth's talented mouth. Moaning as his need to cum quickly surged through, Dionysus wondered if he should finished in her mouth again or rather shoot his load deep inside her pussy.

_Mmm… maybe after Pollux is done with her first._

Speaking of Pollux, Dionysus saw his son working his hardest to drill inside Annabeth with as much force as possible. A smirk moved across his face as he held the back of Annabeth's head, not letting her go and enjoying her moans and whimpers vibrating off his cock and making him feel the need to cum.

"You enjoying her pussy, Pollux? You are fucking her like you are going to cum!" Dionysus asked, smiling as they spit roasted the daughter of Athena.

Pollux grinned at his dad, high fiving with him in an attempt to convey just how good Annabeth's pussy was sucking and squeezing him down, "She's so good, dad… I can't believe she is so wet and tight inside her walls. God! I feel so close to cumming already!"

Dionysus smirked, then heard from the moaning through his cock when Annabeth mumbled, "Fucking cum inside me…"

Repeating what the blond princess wanted, Dionysus told his son exactly how to end his fucking with Annabeth and made her cum again, "She wants you to cum inside her, right slutty owl?"

Annabeth's head nodded furiously, eagerly waiting to be filled up while Dionysus kept his hand on the back of her head, forcing her to ride out her orgasm sucking his cock.

"Fuck! I can't— I am g-gonna… Shit! I am… Cumming!" The son of Dionysus cursed out, finally feeling the edge of orgasm and let the feeling surge pass.

"Fuck yes!" Pollux screamed, fucking Annabeth with his cock already throbbing so much cum inside her tight pussy. His balls pumping out loads after loads of his cum, giant heaps of his milky thickness shooting as deep as his orgasm allow it to go before he went semi-limp and hump her backside slowly to draw out his pleasure, adding more sensitivity until his knees were shaking and trembling from the overwhelming delighted sensation, "Damn… I just came inside your pussy so much…"

Pollux was weak all over, and without a doubt his trembling slowly began to feel too much for him to handle. Slowly pulling out his semi- hard dick soaked in her sticky goodness and his own fluid, he left Annabeth's tight cunt completely, leaving her empty of his cock but added a gooey gift for her that's oozing out of her pussy lips, leaking slowly down her inner thighs.

"You are fucking amazing, Annabeth…" Pollux said, unable to muster up much of any strength after collapsing backward on the headboard.

Annabeth chuckled, still keeping her form on her hand and knees. His warm cum filled her core completely, making her feel hot and satisfying with how Pollux had done with her. Now that the son of Dionysus was finally done, Annabeth knew there was only one more cock to satisfy before they would be knock out for a while. Focusing on the God in front of her, Annabeth forcefully pulled Dionysus eager hand away before whimpering cutely and sexily at him with a suggestion.

"You wanna finish in my pussy too?" Annabeth asked, winking with a dirty grin.

Dionysus smirked, "I thought you never asked…"

Hurrying himself to replace his son, Dionysus kneeled walk very quickly to Annabeth's backside. At the same time, he held out a fist bump with his son which Pollux gladly gave him, "I am proud of you, son… Now you can treat Maddie the same way you treated Annabeth, and I promise you she'll never leave your side."

Pollux smirked, moving away off to the side of the bed where he could get a better angle to watch his dad give it to Annabeth, "I know. Thanks for the help dad."  
Smiling at his son with that praising look, Dionysus focus back on the messy snatch that Pollux made, seeing only a few dripping leak down her thighs which already made her look sexy as fuck.

"You are sucking in Pollux's cum, aren't you?" Dionysus asked, already teasing himself at her entrance.

Annabeth replied with a soft moan, "Mmm, I don't ever want cum to leave me pussy…"

"Good, now I am going to fill you up with a sloppy second!" Dionysus warned, but didn't give her time to prepare before his entire cock was shoved inside her accommodating pussy with ease. She was so wet inside from her own slick juice and Pollux's cum, it made for a surprising good and pleasing experience when his cock went back of forward, fuckin her and undoubtedly squeezing some of his son's thick cum down her inner thighs.

"Shit! Keep fucking me Mr. D…" Annabeth cursed, wondering if she was going to cream for the third time since she started this session.

Relentless with his thrusts and mercilessly holding her hips in a bruising grip, Dionysus was fucking the beautiful daughter of Athena so fast and hard even he was beginning to hammer her behind like a blur of his slamming hips. The feeling of his orgasm came back fully, warning him that he was about a few minutes away from cumming if he keep this up. Now wanting Annabeth to cum along with him, Dionysus started to alternate his strokes, fucking her fast then slower before doing her faster again. In respond, Annabeth squirmed her body, writhing from his strong and unpredictable fucking while her pussy was undoubtedly feeling much better than before. Knowing that Annabeth would never be able to tell when he was going to fuck her fast made her scream louder, her next orgasm closer and on the verge to cumming along with him.

"F-Fuck me… Oh God please fuck me s-silly, Mr. D!" Annabeth shouted, about to receive another orgasm where she creamed his dick.

Fucking her with a few good strokes along with Annabeth's own crazy arousal setting him on fire, making him fuck her like a horny animal begging for release, Dionysus knew he couldn't hold on like this forever. With his balls already churning and ready to bust, the Olympian God figured it was best to just give Annabeth what she wanted, hopefully achieving his goal and make her orgasm too. With one hard stroke, then the second one buried into her pussy as deep as possible, Dionysus began to unload huge wad of his white milky cum, shooting it right against her womb and filling her up so much even her stomach was ballooning up with the load he was giving her.

"Take it, you dirty bitch!" Dionysus screamed, filling her up with another batch of cum that's pooling up in her core, "Fucking take it!"

Annabeth wanted to keep everything drop inside, but it proved too much to handle with two big loads from Pollux and Dionysus at the same time. Once the God began to cum himself, her pussy began to drip their combined loads as it slipped pass her slit still gripping firmly on Dionysus's big cock, their cum sliding down her inner thighs and making her feel partly empty and fully naughty. Moaning as she got a mini-orgasm despite Dionysus attempted to fuck her till she had a third one, Annabeth wasn't too disappointed with how things turned out for her. Letting Dionysus revel inside her tightness a bit longer, his cock twitch softly and drawing any left-over out from his shaft, Annabeth felt him leave her pussy in about a minute, finally adding his own cum as a parting gift for her.

"You two were amazing…" Annabeth remarked, straighten herself up before sitting on the heels of her feet. Being watch so intensely by father and son at the same time, Annabeth stretched her hand above her head, relaxing her muscles before scooching off the bed and over to her clothes which were lying in a messy piles beside the bed.

"Thanks for fucking me, now I—" Annabeth said, but stopped when she suddenly realized a bunch of huge grapevines were covering her clothes and it was blocking her way to get dress. Looking back up on the bed, Annabeth wanted to question their meaning only to see two very hard and ceiling pointing shaft at the waist of Dionysus and Pollux that's begging to be… well, it's pretty self-explanatory at this point.

Suddenly realizing what they were telling her, Annabeth stood up straight and gave them a nonchalant expression. Obviously waiting for her answer with a hopeful look on both their faces, Annabeth wondered if she should stay, but it didn't take much to convince herself since they had her clothes hostage, and she knew the only way to leave to was negotiate a deal with both the father and son until they were satisfy with the agreement.

"Shall we make a deal?" Annabeth asked, winking at the boy and the God on the bed.

They both grinned at her, and soon the next thing Annabeth knew she was being fucked everywhere in the attic; bending over against the water fountain while they took turns with her, sitting on the work table with her butt hanging on the edge, dripping so much cum and leaking it all over some poor soul's blueprint, being held up with their hands on her ass while slamming her back on the shelf, shaking all the books in the cabinets like an earthquake was going on around them…

Safe to say, Annabeth didn't regain her strength to move well after they were done with her and left her laying on the soft grass alone in the attic, cum plastered everywhere on her slutty body. With a whimpering moan, Annabeth breathed out softly, her entire being was in a complete state of euphoria, stars dancing across her eyes, "F-Fucking… a-amazing…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Caught in the Act **

"Oh-hhh…" Annabeth groaned, moving her tired body around.

Waking up in the attic of the big house, Annabeth's senses were slowly coming back to her. Her hazy and vague memories of what she did before flooded her mind, suddenly moving a slow smile across her face at soon as she remembered what happened before she got knock out. Taking a quick look around the room, she didn't see Mr. D or Pollux anywhere in sight as they just left her laying on the bed with a sore pussy smeared with so much of their thick cum.

"Mmm…" Annabeth mewled, quickly realizing how this was her second time today waking up from fucking till oblivion.

Taking a moment, Annabeth gathered enough strength to push herself off the bed, going over for her clothes. Finding her bikini pretty easily, Annabeth located her shorts and t-shirt near her underwear as well. However, her button-up shirt and hoodie were nowhere to be found, even after she searched the entire room. Throwing an exasperated sigh, Annabeth took off without the rest of her clothes, sporting only the V-neck camp T-shirt, her short jean shorts, and her flip flops before sneaking down the stairs, making sure to be extra careful and slipped out of the big house.

_Damn! Being fuck like this was fun…_ Annabeth thought as she walked away from her latest adventure up at the big house attic. _Can't believe I got knock out twice today…_

Close to being midnight, Annabeth knew most campers would have already hit the hay and went to sleep, so her chances of getting one last fuck was slim at best. With her being so sticky and messy from being Dionysus and Pollux's fuck toy, Annabeth decided it would be better to just call it a night, take a nice shower in her own cabin, changed into some comfortable pajamas before going to bed for the night as well. After all, she had been fucking for the whole day and in the back of her mind she was feeling somewhat tired out.

_Let's see… Percy. Travis and Connor. Matt and Jackie. Malcom. Apollo. The twins again. Jason. Nico, Thalia, and that new kid Jack. Mr. D and Pollux… Fucking hell, I had sex with more than ten people, and that's just only counting today… Holy shit, that's gotta be a new record or something. _Annabeth thought to herself, grinning at the fact that she fucked so many people in just one single day.

Keeping that same smile once she reached her private cabin, Annabeth walked in expecting to get a nice shower and bath. Doing exactly that, Annabeth took off her T-shirt right inside her living room, not caring about being naked in the middle the cabin before strolling over to her bathroom, stripping off her shorts and bikini along the way. A trail of her dirty clothes were discard as she walked sexily behind the shower door, taking a nice hot and relaxing moment all to herself. Washing her honey blond hair with lemon scented shampoo, Annabeth did the same thing to her body, washing away any dry cum that's making her body feel so sticky and messy. When she was finally done, Annabeth walked out from behind the steamy glass panel feeling totally refresh and ready to sleep.

"Mmm, p-please..." A soft muffled voice said, followed with a few giggles.

Quickly, her awareness spiked, wondering if she heard someone from inside her cabin, "Hello?"

Listening in, Annabeth was sure she heard something. It sounded like a giggle coming from the other side of her cabin. Not knowing what it was, Annabeth began to question if she was still reeling from the after effects of having so much sex in one day. After a minute, the silent filled the air again.

_Mmm… strange. _

Annabeth shrugged, letting it go before taking a look at her own reflection on the mirror. And god fucking damn, she was starting to really appreciate just how sexy she looked. Years of training and fighting monsters really pay off for having a toned and sculpt body. Her flat tummy with a slim waist, her tan long legs, her sharply shaped thighs and even her thigh gap really showed off just how alethic her whole body was. Not to mention all the cardio she did, giving her a more defined and firm hips with a tight rounded ass. Turning on her waist, Annabeth pushed her butt cheeks out at the mirror, admiring how her booty was not overly big but at the same time was smooth, soft to the touch, and so squeezable.

"Fuck… I can't believe I am checking myself out." Annabeth cursed and shook her head, smiling at herself because it was such a weird thing to do.

There were dozens of water droplets dripping down her tight alethic body now that she was out of the shower, making her looked even more desirable. Her hair was in a wet mess, but it only seemed to amplify her sex appeal even more. Realizing how horny she was getting, Annabeth calmed herself down by taking a deep breath so she wouldn't get too wet down there. Reaching for a clean towel, Annabeth began to dry herself, paying most of her attention on her blond hair and doing the best she could to wipe her hair as dry as possible.

After she was done with her cleanup, Annabeth walked out through her living room to her drawers close to her bedroom, not even bothered by the fact that she was totally naked. Quickly picking out a cotton bikini that's more comfortable to sleep in, Annabeth ended up with a pair of black ones with a lace trim at the edge of the bra and the hem of her panties.

"Mmm… so sexy." Annabeth mumbled, fitting her bra against her ample chest while slipping her new panties up her legs, covering up her luscious butt cheeks- mostly.

Ready to take a long uninterrupted sleep, Annabeth swung open the door to her bedroom to get changed into her long pajama only to be completely startled when a loud girly scream came from her bed. Annabeth immediately jolted and jumped, not expecting anyone else to be inside her cabin.

"Ahh! Annabeth?!" Her sister screamed in shock.

Watching the scene unfold in front of her wild eyes, Annabeth stared at the trio all tangled up on her fucking bed and all of them semi-nude, looking ready to screw each other's brains out. Paying the most attention to her sister, Annabeth noticed how she was pulling up her bedsheets in a desperate attempt to hold it up against her bare body, trying her best to hide their naughty display when it was already pretty obvious as to what she was doing with these two boys. Looking so shameful, Annabeth gave her Athenian blond haired sister a puzzling and questioning look.

"Uh-hhh…" Her sister made weird noises, totally unintelligible with her words.

Once the shocked passed through her, Annabeth just acted on her instinct after discovering her sister was having fun with two random guys on HER fucking bed.

"W-What the a-absolute— Sophie!" Annabeth shouted, glaring at her sister who was looking downright terrified on her bed.

Sophie answered with a guilty and blushing red cheeks, "Hey A-Annabeth… Don't be mad, but I uh… kinda use your bed to—"

Unable to finish her thoughts, Sophie was too embarrassed by the fact that she was caught in the act of having a threesome with two strong and handsome boys from the Ares's cabin. Adding to the fact that she used Annabeth's bed without her permission… well, it's safe to say that she was a little afraid of what her big sister would do to her.

"A-Are you mad?" Sophie asked, readying herself for the inevitable death from her sister's dagger.

Being completely honest, Annabeth was only a little mad about Sophie using her bed to have an uninvited threesome without her knowledge. Sure, it wasn't nice to discover that her bedsheets were all dirty up. But at the same time she also felt glad that this happened. No matter how angry she was at her sister, Annabeth knew it was all drown out the moment she caught them red-handed and semi-naked.

Watching Sophie with a careful glance, Annabeth said nonchalantly, "No."

Sophie was totally surprise by Annabeth's reaction, even seeing a small naughty grin on her face. Not knowing if she should be glad that Annabeth wasn't mad at her for having a threesome on her bed, or if she should be afraid that Annabeth was just bidding her time, Sophie asked, "Wait, you are not mad at me?"

Annabeth smirked, then she answer her sister with a suggestive grin, "Oh I am mad alright… but I am much more disappointed that you didn't invite me to your threesome, you horny little slut."

Sophie blinked the moment she realized that Annabeth wasn't entirely mad at her for having a threesome with two boys on her bed. Blinking again, Sophie couldn't help but smirked back at Annabeth with the same suggestive grin, "Oh?"

Annabeth smiled at her sister, enjoying the surprise reaction on Sophie's expression, "I hope I wasn't interrupting… It is my cabin after all."

Abruptly barging into her room, Annabeth didn't even think about knocking but then again it was her own cabin so it wasn't like she ever need to knock on her own door. Not expecting anything like this, Sophie's naughty bombshell completely took her by surprise, and it easily flipped her switch back on, making her horny and arouse. Putting aside her need to have a nice long sleep, Annabeth was really glad that her night might not be ending just yet.

"No," Sophie giggled once she began to realize what Annabeth was feeling, "We didn't even get started yet…"

Meanwhile, Sophie sighed with a soft breath. Settled with relieve when she began to see that Annabeth was mad at her at all, she decided to apologize either way and to explain herself. Looking at Annabeth with a grinning mischief smile, Sophie tired her best to tell her sister what led this on, "I am sorry Annabeth, but I can't really do this in my cabin with- well, you know… I don't want to be the reason to cause a giant incest orgy with all my brothers and sisters, so…"

Chuckling as her imagination began to wonder if Sophie's light-hearted joke was even a possibility, with all her siblings just having a completely sex craze fuck fest, Annabeth moaned a little at all the dirty images popping in her head, imagining all her half-brothers fucking her one by one until she was completely spent and orgasming like crazy. Wildly shivering at it, Annabeth shook herself off her daydream before walking further inside her bedroom where her pajamas were lying on the side of another drawer.

"It's fine, I get it sis." Annabeth smiled back, reaching her drawers to picking out a comfortable pajamas for tonight. Though she highly doubt she would need it for the entire night seeing as she was really horny and wanted to join in on her sister's threesome fun, "I just wish you would have put a warning on the door or something…"

Giving her a guilty smirk, Sophie apologized, "Sorry…"

Now that the awkward surprise had gotten out of the way, Annabeth was faced with a dilemma on her hands. Debating with whether she should go to sleep and rest for the night, or if she should be a horny slut and join her sister for a night of fun instead, Annabeth didn't hesitated to pick the latter. After all, her bed was already occupied with three warm bodies, so she couldn't really sleep comfortably when they were going to fuck right beside her.

Glancing back at her sister, Annabeth suddenly realized how she was being watched with such intense looking eyes from Sophie and the two young boys. Grinning uncontrollably, Annabeth gestured at them to continue from where they left off, "Oh, don't mind me… I am just getting dress."

Knowing that she was safe from any dagger stabbing her heart, Sophie smiled and asked Annabeth with a suggestive and naughty tone, "Are you coming to bed too?"

Unintentionally ignoring her slutty sister, Annabeth took a few glances at the two boys who were staring at her with dry and open mouth. They seemed really happy and excited that she was here along with their sexy prize they got between their arms. Annabeth smirked at that, giving both of them a naughty wink and smiled back at them, "Well, keep going boys…"

Overjoy with the daughter of Athena's permission, Annabeth watched the two of them as they started working up Sophie once again, making her sister moaned out softly and slowly, "Ooh… you two are such horny dogs."

Using Sophie as a distraction, Annabeth quickly slipped on her comfy pants and her button up pajama shirt. Snug and cozy in her soft cotton sleepwear, Annabeth turned back to her bed, making her way to the edge to watch the action going on before her eyes. Hearing the needy moans from her sister, Annabeth was getting horny pretty fast, especially when Sophie let go of her bedsheets, showing off her bare body in only her sexy bra and a pair of new pink panties. Writhing in between the boys' grasp, Annabeth watch as one of them squeezing Sophie's sizable tits with her bra that had somehow stay perfectly on her, while the other one had his hands down her inner thighs and her wet core, rubbing circles and teasing the girl.

"You two are pretty experience now, aren't you?" Annabeth asked the boys with a dirty smile, already seeing the skills they possess while working Sophie into a moaning wreck.

It didn't take much to know that the two younger boys on her bed with her sister were from the Ares's cabin. They were muscular and carried a forcible nature around them. Most Ares's kids usually have a very strong knowledge on how to please a women early in their teen years, and these two were no exception when it came to what they inherited from the father. Doing things to Sophie almost like they had done this many times before, Annabeth watched hungrily while her core was getting damp and wet with her sweet flowing juice.

"Oohhh… P-Please— stop t-teasing me," Sophie moaned, her body shaking and trembling as the boys were teasing her fully without mercy.

Making her beg and plead for relieve, the boy on Sophie's left side who was handling her boobs eagerly chuckled in a mean and cruel way, as he seemed to be enjoying torturing her sister to the fullest. He also moaned softly, then turned around suddenly to give Annabeth a snarky reply, "Your sister is such a slut, Annabeth."

Annabeth laughed instead, "Oh yeah, you have no idea how slutty she really is…"

Chuckling at her remark, Annabeth watched as both boys turned their attention back to making Sophie feel the agonizing tease overwhelming her to her core. The boy who was squeezing her boobs began to kiss around her neck and collarbone, while the other boy who was working at her inner thighs slowly kiss a wet trial down her flat tummy to just above her pink panties,

"F-Fuck! You guys are soo— Mmm!" Sophie whimpered at first, but cursed out incoherently after the boy rubbing her thighs tease his finger over her clit.

Annabeth grinned, already wet and drench to see them working so hard to make Sophie's pleasure a priority. Wanting the same treatment, Annabeth licked her lips and began to play with herself to ease her increasingly wild desire down at her core. At the same time, she began to check out both boys from top to bottom, seeing that they were completely naked expect for their boxers, their clothes were discarded all around the edge of her bed, strewn across her carpet floor in a heaping mess.

"You know you guys made a mess on my floors, right?" Annabeth asked, getting half a respond from the boy treating Sophie's breast with a distracting nodded and a soft husky groan.

Taking a quick look around her bedroom, Annabeth was surprise to see that Sophie's clothes were nowhere in sight, meaning that she might have already been semi-nude the moment she went inside her cabin to have a threesome of these two Ares's kids.

_Damn! Was she naked in only her bikini that whole time she was out in camp? _

Realizing just how slutty her sister was becoming, Annabeth smirked before finally getting involved with their sexy fun. Climbing up her bed, Annabeth sat right behind where the two Ares's boys were treating Sophie with such a good and wonderful time. Sitting on the heels of her feet, Annabeth immediately tried to wiggle her way into the threesome.

"Mmm… are you boys just gonna leave me out of the fun?" Annabeth asked, throwing a huge hint at the two of them and letting them know that she wanted to join in as well.

The other boy who was working on Sophie's wet pussy lips turned his attention instantly from her sister toward her. He smirked and asked, "Well, can we make it up to you?"

Running her eyes at the boys, Annabeth saw two huge bulge already poking a tent, struggling to get free from their boxers. Licking her lips, Annabeth kept her eyes train on both boys who didn't look any older than fifteen years old. Checking out the boy on Sophie's left, he had light brown hair, mostly straight and swept to the side just like how Percy does when he's trying. His eyes were blue, body as muscular as most other boys in camp, and he seemed to be a bit tanner than his brother. Darting her eyes to the other boy, Annabeth took in his figure from top to bottom, seeing many similarities to his brother and noticing that the boy of Sophie's right had blond messy hair with blue eyes also. He seemed to carry a much more mature look, making Annabeth wonder if he was a little older than the guy with straight light brown hair.

"I am sure I can think of something…" Annabeth smirked, "Now stop of a second, you two."

Both of them stopped on her command, letting Sophie free from being trapped between their strong bodies. The boy with light brown hair was lying on his back, darting his hungry eyes between Sophie and herself. Meanwhile, the boy with messy blond hair was sitting on the heels of his feet, rubbing off his crotch and doing the same thing his brother was doing.

Giggling after Annabeth freed her, Sophie said with a silly smile, "Hey A-Annabeth… I guess you are coming to bed too?"

Annabeth smirked, crawling her way toward her sister before hovering over her semi-naked body. Once she was underneath her, Annabeth began to attack Sophie's neck, kissing and biting her sensitive skins to make the girl moan out loud.

"I don't think this is what I meant when I told you to go meet someone new at camp fire, Sophie." Annabeth whispered into Sophie's ear, causing her sister to shiver wildly.

In response, Sophie shook a little before saying, "Shut up…"

Sophie was blushing uncontrollably, but Annabeth noticed her flush cheeks regardless of how hard she was trying to hide it from her. Smirking, Annabeth slowly trailed her kisses from up her neck to her red cheeks, doing it as teasingly as possible to make Sophie moaned with wanton needs.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your partners tonight or should I asked them instead?" Annabeth asked, knowing fully well that Sophie might not be able to answer her when she was being teased.

Sophie threw her head back, giving more space for Annabeth to work on her instead of answering her question. Annabeth laughed, suddenly kissing Sophie right on her lips, sharing a wet sloppy kiss and made sure to really make out with her sister. Knowing that all boys just loved to watch two girls make out and share wet lips, Annabeth did exactly that to get both boys hotter and hornier.

"Dude… Annabeth Chase." The boy with the blond hair said in a matter of fact.

Chuckling, the other boy with light brown hair replied, "Yep. What a pair of sluts, right?"

"Word." His brother laughed in respond.

As much as Annabeth would like to keep making out with her sister, she knew all of them would probably like to get to fucking already. Letting go of Sophie and leaving her daze and horny as hell, Annabeth got off from hovering above her sister before turning over to the boys with a smutty looking smile. They immediately smiled back naughtily, eager eyes running up and down her fit and tight body before she asked them, "Well, since Sophie wouldn't tell me your names, I guess you two are just going to have to introduce yourself."

Smirking at Annabeth, the boy with the blond hair spoke up immediately to revel his name, "James. This is my brother, Oliver. We are both son of Ares."

Annabeth smiled as soon as she knew their names, "Well, James and Oliver… Get up and stand at the edge of the bed for me."

"Why?" Oliver asked immediately.

Annabeth smirked, questioning him right back, "I thought you two want to make it up to me, right?"

Grumbling at her request, Oliver and James reluctantly got off her bed and stood behind it. A little annoyed that the camp slut was denying them any play time with their bodies, James resulted to rubbing off his crotch again while Oliver just watch intensely at the two daughters of Athena with a openly drooling mouth. They were getting desperately hot watching the two girls, enjoying the sight of them sitting with their sexy tone legs behind their ass and looking so delicious on the bed like desserts on a plate.

"Aww…. What are we waiting for, Annabeth?" Oliver asked, obviously getting a little impatient being away from the main attractions on the bed.

"Be patient, Oliver…" Annabeth smirked at both boys, then slowly reveal her plan and letting the young Ares's kids know exactly what she wanted them to do, "Mmm… you two are throbbing so much down there, aren't you?"

Nodding their heads in an eager agreement, Annabeth smiled with that wicked look before continuing with her plan, "Well, how about you both to take off your boxers and let me see how just how painful your big cocks are throbbing, hum?

Doing what Annabeth wanted from them, James slipped his underwear off of him before stepping out of them and kicking it somewhere around her bedroom. Straightening back up, he stood right behind Annabeth's bed with a proud semi hard and long cock. Meanwhile, Oliver did the same thing, not being shy or hesitant in the process of removing his boxer. Throwing it away like the rest of his clothes around the bed, Oliver stood back up and let his hard cock do the talking.

"Well, you two like our cocks?" James asked with a smug looking grin once he saw the hungry looks on both of the girls' cute faces.

Oliver laughed at the speechless reaction on Annabeth and Sophie's face, "I think they really like it, bro."

Meanwhile, Sophie was stunned when she saw James and Oliver's big looking set of manhood. Even Travis and Connor pale in comparison to these two Ares's kids, and with the twin already being more than enough for her to handle, Sophie wondered if she could even bear to take both James and Oliver together like this morning. Almost instantaneously, Sophie felt her core wet and her juice leaking all over her new pair of pink sexy panties.

Sighing with a breathy moan, Sophie mumbled while admiring their hardness with wonders, "Oh man, you guys weren't kidding when you said you have big packages… J-Just wow!"

Annabeth was also on the same boat as her slutty sister, seeing their big cocks almost matching that of the two most desired and well-endowed heroes of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Hard and thick all the way around, Annabeth was unintentionally drooling out of her mouth a little bit.

Oliver noticed almost immediately and laughed at the camp slut's reaction, "You are drooling a little over your mouth, Annabeth."

Annabeth saw the impish look on Ryan's face like he was making fun of her. She smirked mischievously, giving him a dirty look back despite his playful teasing because she knew that soon enough, it would be him who she was going to making fun of once her plan was in place, "Oops. I can't help it when you two are so big for us…"

Getting them excited with their cock already twitching hard, Annabeth said with a smug looking smile while scooching closer to Sophie, "Well, now that you two are hard and naked, I am going to play with my sister for a bit. You two can just watch for now…"

Giggling at that last part, Annabeth smirked when they started to realize what she was making them do, or rather not do, and immediately they gasped before James threw in many complains, just like Oliver when they started to protest.

"What? No, please… I- I..." Oliver said, clearly regretting his many loud snickers at Annabeth before he started begging to be involved, "I want to- p-play too…"

James wasn't handling her revelation any better than his brother, "You are such a meanie, Annabeth…"

Annabeth was laughing at their eagerness as evident by the throbbing boners begging and awaiting for both her and Sophie's attention, "Sorry, boys… That's what you get for dirtying up my bedroom. Now stay there and watch, and don't you dare jerk off either, or else you can kiss this sex party goodbye."

Throwing out another harsh and cruel order for them, Annabeth glared at Oliver and James with her best intimating stares until she could very well see their defeated expression. Satisfied with their response, Annabeth said with an eagerly sweet and tender tone, "Good, now pay attention… You two don't want to miss this…"

Tempting them hard while forcing them to helplessly resist, Annabeth smiled at what she just did and she couldn't help but wondered just when she became such a heartless tease. Annabeth didn't care though, knowing that they were just going to use their frustration fully when they really started to fuck to their hearts' content. Oh boy… Annabeth couldn't wait!  
"I think you broke them, Annabeth…" Sophie said with a small laughed, letting Annabeth pushed her back down against her soft cushioned bed. They were now laying horizontally, in perfect view for the two horny Ares's boys and giving them a show.

Annabeth chuckled, already sucking and biting her neck much to the slow pleasure and strong agony of the two boys, "Really? Cause they look absolutely fine to me, Sophie. They just look a little stiff, that's all."

Laughing at the joke, Annabeth wasted no more time and began to really make out with her sister. Her hands were already hard at work, trailing up from the side of her smooth waist before settling them right below her sister's perky tits. Easing them up to cup Sophie's left boobs, Annabeth felt her up along with her soft cotton bra, finding herself surprised just how much she was enjoying her tight body even though the wavy blond haired girl was her sister in the end.

"Mmm… I didn't know you have such nice boobs, Sophie." Annabeth moaned softly, cupping her left breasts and squeezing them hard.

Sophie now whimpered loud and shamelessly, her hands working up and down Annabeth's body too, "F-Fuck… your pussy is so wet already."

Soon enough, Annabeth's pajamas were flying off the bed and leaving her just as naked as her sister. It was hot, being in only her sexy cotton bikini while Sophie was playing with her panties cladded pussy, making her even wetter as a result. Her pussy lips were already parted and she yelped suddenly when Sophie stuck her finger inside her after pulling it aside from her dripping core.

"So wet… you are such a naughty girl, aren't you princess?" Sophie whispered next to her ears, making Annabeth tremble with every touch and she clenched her thighs in an attempt to control the tingles running wild through her body.

"F-Fuck yes…" Annabeth whimpered back, too lost in her own pleasure.

Not forgetting about Sophie, Annabeth worked a finger up her pussy too after siding her pink panties sideways. Loving how her sister was just as wet as she was, Annabeth curled her finger and made Sophie moaned out loud as well.

"Oh yes! Mmm, that's so good." Sophie moaned, bucking her eager hips toward her finger.

Slowing down their make out session as they focus on teasing each other's peached and making sure the other one dripping wet, Annabeth took a quiet and subtle glance at the Oliver and James, wondering how they were doing after seeing them make out like that. Luckily, Annabeth saw that they were still alive and well as evident by their upward curved cocks throbbing up at her ceiling, but somehow she couldn't tell if they were still in this reality of if they had already reach Elysium and never coming back. A little wicked smirked moved across her face when both boys looked absolutely dumbfounded at their display.

"You boys holding on okay?" Annabeth asked them, holding an evil flirty smirk at the two of them who could only groan with agonizing mumbles in responses.

Oliver was getting really hot and heavy. His hands were constantly trying to touch his rock hard cock but resist it nevertheless because of Annabeth's self-impose rule for them. Throbbing so much and not being able to ease his arousal building up, especially when all he could do was watch and focused on the way Annabeth was playing with Sophie underneath her pink panties, and vice versa, it was safe to say that his excitement of seeing the two Athenian girl make out was slowly killing and suffocating him.

"P-Please… no more." James moaned out loud, his cock throbbing just as wildly as his brother who wasn't doing any better.

Desperately wanting to touch himself, James had to remind himself about Annabeth's rule yet the more he watched with his hungry eyes at what's happening on Annabeth's bed, the less likely he wanted to listen to that stupid rule in the first place.

"Oh my god… F-Fuck!" Oliver groaned in annoyance, "I- I can't take this anymore…."

James agreed wholeheartedly, as his erection was starting to feel really uncomfortable and it's curving so upward that the tip of his cock which was pointing at the ceiling was beginning to inch higher toward his pubic area.

Annabeth smirked once they were pleading and begging for their attention. Even though she and Sophie might be holding off better than the boys, she knew better than to say that they weren't already thinking about being fucked with their big looking, pre-cum dripping sets of manhood. Already so hard and already so ready for them, Annabeth gave up completely, her core itching to be filled before turning her head to the boys and said, "Okay, you can jerk off now."

More than relieved to hear those words from Annabeth, Oliver and James immediately took their cocks in their respective hands before stroking themselves off to the ongoing display with Annabeth and Sophie.

"Really? Fuck yes!" Oliver moaned in excitement, stroking himself with a normal rhythm to start things off easily.

At the same time, James let out a huge breath he was holding on for a long time, jerking himself off with so much eagerness that his cock had already reached the verge of orgasm, "Fuck yeah! Keep fucking each other just like that, you two sexy sluts!"

About to blow up, James didn't care as he just wanted to pleasure himself, furiously stroking himself off to the delights of Annabeth and Sophie. Meanwhile, Sophie watched an out of control James as he uncontrollably jack off without stopping. The squelching noise he made beating off put at dirty smile on her already smirking face. Seeing him putting so much effort, Sophie turned to Annabeth to see that her sister was also paying attention to James with an interesting stare, both of them totally distracted from their enjoyment with each other.

"Hey A-Annabeth…?" Sophie said.

Annabeth turned to Sophie as she wondered what her sister wanted, "You wanna spread our legs wide open for them and masturbate?"

Smirking as her idea didn't sound bad at all, Annabeth nodded her head without a second thought of hesitation. Since she was on top of Sophie, Annabeth untangled herself from Sophie's body on the bottom, getting off her sister before plopping down on the right side of the bed. Sitting her butt down on the soft mattress while she leaned a little backward, Annabeth didn't hesitate to opening up her tan long legs at the boys, showing them her wetness between her sexy inner thighs.

Jaw dropped, James watched Annabeth openly spreading herself with such perverted eyes, "H-Holy…"

Annabeth smiled and asked, "Mmm, you like seeing how horny and wet I am with my legs spread wide for you, right James?"

Doing the same thing to mimic her sister, Sophie spread her legs wide on the left side of her bed, right in front of Oliver who wasn't doing any better with his hungry eyes darting from her sexy legs, trailing up her thighs before reaching her wet looking pussy with her pink panties pulled sideway. Groaning, Oliver began to jack off faster.

"Are you two going to cum?" Sophie asked, giggling when she noticed how Oliver was biting his lower lips and jerking just as fast as his brother now.

Hearing the moans from the two of them, looking like they were about to cum, Sophie couldn't handle just masturbating with herself any longer. She needed more, and with one look at the dripping manhood on Oliver's crotch Sophie couldn't handle her desire for a dick and scooch off the bed. Dropping down on her knees, Sophie took Oliver's cock in her mouth immediately without even warning the light brown haired boy.

"Holy- F-Fuck!" Oliver yelped, feeling a wet mouth around his shaft, already taking him as deep into her mouth as possible, "S-Sophie…?"

Sophie didn't care at this point because she just wanted them to cum. Just so happen that she picked Oliver, Sophie gave no warning before bobbing up and down to earn a few throaty moans from the son of Ares. Making him groan as she sucked him down repeatedly, Sophie felt his hands on the back of her head within a few seconds, holding onto her blond wavy hair and bucking his hips along with her bobbing. Sophie took his eagerness in earnest, doing her best to pleasure him so he would reward her and only her with his cum.

"Oh my god…" Oliver panted, shutting his eyes tightly to enjoy the warm mouth wrapped around his cock.

Oliver could feel just how badly Sophie wanted to be his slut for now. Sucking in his breath, he looked underneath him, watching her blond wavy hair bouncing back and forth just like her wet mouth. She even took it to a new level when she bobbed to her hearts' content while using her tongue to lick the bottom of his shaft. Just like that, Oliver felt himself on the verge of cumming like his brother was a while ago.

"Oh God, you are sucking me off so fucking good!" Oliver praised, running his hand over her silky hair and bucking his hips toward her tight warm mouth.

While Oliver was being sucked off, Annabeth watched on in surprised, not used to seeing her sister being such a huge slut and even the one who took the initiative to give one of the boys a sloppy and wet blowjob. Smirking, Annabeth saw her sister's left hand down at her panties, rubbing herself off in secret without letting Oliver know that she was still masturbating.

"I told you she is a slut…" Annabeth smirked at the pouting expression on Oliver's face.

Laughing, Annabeth turned to James who was also watching his brother receiving a nice blowjob with hungry looks. In his own little world, Annabeth smiled cutely before scooching off her bed as well. Dropping down on her knees just like Sophie, Annabeth made sure that James didn't know what she was doing before taking his big cock down her mouth. Loving his taste almost immediately, Annabeth got started without wasting any time when she took him in as deep as he could go in one stroke. Judging by his huge size, Annabeth was right when the tip of his cock push right pass her tight throat, giving him a taste of her deep throat blowjob.

"Mmm…" Annabeth hummed with his cock down her throat right away, doing James naughty with such a difficult thing for him to hold off from cumming.

James yelped the moment he felt his hand replaced with a soft warm mouth, "S-Shit… A-Annabeth!"

Steadying himself with her head, James placed his hands on the top of Annabeth's messy blond hair to hold himself up without collapsing. It was already difficult, since Annabeth was being a hungry bitch and doing everything she possibly could to make him cum.

"You slut!" James yelped again, feeling Annabeth's wet tongue licking him up and down while bobbing her head over his already over-sensitive shaft.

Looking down below him, James saw Annabeth working him up just as hard as her sister was doing with Oliver. A slow grin moved across his face when Annabeth seemed to want to work even harder than Sophie to make him blow up first, before his brother does. Suddenly, he had an interesting idea. Tapping his brother on his shoulder, James shared a knowing look with Oliver before they smiled with a silent agreement.

"You girls want to play a game?" James asked with heavy breaths, standing beside his brother while their respective partners were sucking them off.

Oliver nodded as well, watching as the two girls looked up without taking the mouths off their cocks. It was a sight to behold, especially when they smiled and nodded their head too without pausing their blowjob for them.

"O-Okay then. It's simple really, you just gotta make either me or James c-cum first. W-Whoever can get us to nut in their mouth before- b-before the other one gets a surprise from us, y-you girls got that?" Oliver said with heavy difficult breaths, struggling to give them instructions when his cock was being pleasured so much.

Even without any verbal confirmation from Annabeth or Sophie, Oliver and James knew already that both girls agreed to the challenge, evident when they suddenly took their blowjob to a whole new level, making both of them moaned loudly as the pair of Athenian sluts were doing everything they could to not lose the battle.

"F-Fuck me..." James panted, not prepared to handle what Annabeth was doing to him.

For James, Annabeth was more skilled in dirty talks and her talented tongue, using both to egg him on and making all his warm cum churning so fast in his balls. Her wet and soft tongue was really doing wonders, as he felt her swirling it around the side of his shaft and paying most of her attention on drawing it on the bottom of his cock along with her rhythmic bobbing.

"I am going to c-cum…" James moaned loudly already.

Annabeth couldn't resist teasing him more, mumbling out at James, "You wanna fuck my mouth?"

James groaned, doing what Annabeth was asking him to do and fucked her mouth hard. It instantly tripled his senses and pleasure, overwhelming him and making him unable to pull back his orgasm any longer. With one last stroke, James buried his cock right down her throat and came hard.

"Oh God! I am c-cumming!" James shouted, pushing Annabeth's head all the way down his cock, unloading ropes after ropes of his thick milk down her tight wet mouth, "Fuck Yes!"

James wasn't surprise that the sluttiest daughter of Athena had already won the battle against his sister, making him cum first. Feeling so good and ecstatic with his orgasm, James sighed with relieve from the fact that he was finally able to release his huge load, no thanks to the girls for being such a tease for so long, first by Sophie, then with Annabeth's brutal torture.

"God! I just came so much inside your mouth, A-Annabeth…" James sighed, pulled out of her warm mouth where he spewed at least seven streams of his hot cum.

Once his cock was out, James looked down and saw a few dribble dripping down Annabeth's chin. He chuckled at soon as he saw it, proud to see that even the camp's slut couldn't handle how big his load was to swallow it in one gulp. Taking her time to drink his delicious seeds, James watched Annabeth savor his cum, sucking on her finger tips before she finally looked up slowly and stared at him with a grinning face.

"H-Holy Molly…You are so tasty J-James." Annabeth said, praising the son of Ares who's cum could be comparable to Percy and Jason's sweet nectar.

James snickered, enjoying the view of Annabeth being on her knees in front of him after taking his cumshot, "Don't worry Annabeth, you can have some more once your sister is done sucking my brother off. I know you really want it…"

Annabeth laughed, turning her head to see Sophie still working hard to make Oliver cum. Not as skill as she was when it came to sucking cocks, Annabeth smiled at Sophie's effort and gave her sister a small chuckle, "You need some help, sis?"

Sophie wasn't one to back away from a good challenge, even though she knew she wasn't as good as her sister because Annabeth was the camp's slut after all. She did everything she could, doing Oliver dirty and hollowed in her inner cheeks to make it much tighter for him, licking his cock while sucking him off, bathing her warm and wet mouth all around his big cock… Yet for all her efforts, it seemed like she wasn't enough to satisfy the son of Ares to reach his orgasm. Reaching the conclusion that she just wasn't skilled enough, and the fact that Annabeth was already done making James cum, Sophie took her mouth off Oliver's big cock for a moment and smiled at Annabeth reluctantly, "Yeah… Can you come here and help me suck him off?"

Annabeth smiled, "Thought you never ask…"

Annabeth moaned, seeing Oliver's big cock twitching on the verge of cumming. She saw the problem already, but she decide to teach it to Sophie another day. Scooching over to her sister, Annabeth leaned closer to Oliver's cock, leveling her face just below his big shaft.

"Well, come here and help Sophie…" Annabeth smirked, gesturing for her sister to do the same thing.

Sophie did exactly what her sister did a second later, looking up at Oliver's cock as it hovers and throb above her face. Meanwhile, he was looking down at her and Annabeth, returning their cute gazes with a naughty smile of his own. Staring at one another for a bit, Sophie saw an impatient Oliver reaching with his hands for their heads respectively before placing his right hand on top of her wavy blond hair.

"So, are you two going to suck me off or are you going to stare at my cock all night long?" Oliver asked, pushing their heads closer.

Annabeth began immediately, sucking on his balls and giving soft bits on his testicles. Leaving his cock all out in the open, Annabeth smirked when Sophie took the hint and suck him down her mouth once again.

"There you go, you slutty Athenian girls…" Oliver sighed, his cum churning quicker than before.

Oliver didn't want to make Sophie feel bad, but honestly she just wasn't that good at giving blowjobs. He wanted to apologize to Annabeth's sister, but that would have to wait since they were literally sucking him off and making him right there on the edge or cumming.

"You two are going to make me cum!" Oliver warned, moaning as they were doing some really dirty tricks and he couldn't help but buck his hips in a greater frequency at both their faces.

"Cum… Cum all over us and make us dirty!" Sophie mumbled, sucking him all the way down in one impressive plunge.

Oliver came immediately, "Fuck Yeah!"

Exploding spurt after another spurt of cum, Oliver was riding out the heights of his orgasm inside Sophie's mouth. Sophie tried to drink it all, but was unable to do so for his entire load. Most of his sweet cream filled her up quickly, and the rest of what she couldn't take dripped out of her mouth wrap around his shaft, leaking down his balls and her chin.

Annabeth saw a few leaks running down his balls, and being ever the opportunist Annabeth licked his balls up, savoring all his sweet cum and swallowing it down. It tasted a bit different than his brother for sure, but Annabeth couldn't really tell what it was except for that fact that it didn't taste quite as good as James was. It was still a pretty good treat in its own right, with it being really creamy and thick. But having a gulp of his brother's cum before and comparing his with Oliver, James definitely taste much better than his younger brother.

"Mmm… you taste pretty good too." Annabeth lied with a semi-smile, not wanting to hurt his ego.

Sophie slurped up whatever she could, pulling herself away from Oliver's post orgasmic hard cock before drinking down the rest of his cum in her mouth.

"Same…" Sophie said with a grinning smile, "You taste amazing Oliver! Damn, I can't wait for more…"

Oliver grinned as he patted both sister's blond hair before letting them go, "Oh, I've more in the tank…"

Giggling at Sophie's reaction, Annabeth didn't say anything about how James tasted a bit better than Oliver and began to focus on the two Ares's kids. At the same time, Annabeth was smirking at what Oliver said, not surprise to see two incredibly stiff hard-on even though both brothers have already came so much all over her and Sophie's blowjob.

"Yep! Me too." James said, his hard cock catching Sophie's attention.

While a bit surprise at how hard both Oliver and James remained down there, Sophie suddenly remembered how Travis and Connor were also just like that, hard and throbbing even after cumming in and all over her. Guessing she was just not used to seeing a cumming cock staying hard like that, Sophie smirked dirty at the two Ares's brother before leaning backward against Annabeth's bed, "Mmm, I am still not used to seeing cocks stayed hard after cumming…"

Annabeth gave Oliver and James a dirty look, turning to Sophie and smiled, "Yep! I love it when they stay hard and big after cumming all over me, right boys?"

Earning herself a few soft cheers from James and Oliver, Annabeth laughed lightly with them before scooching over to Sophie, leaning against her own bed too. Watching them above, Annabeth was so thankful that Sophie's partners tonight were children of Ares. With their natural demigods' enhanced stamina and just who their godly father was, Annabeth knew from experience that all male children of Ares are very prone to sudden burst of sexual lust, meaning that they can go on for as long as they could until they were physically very tired, or their balls were drained completely, or they were mentally bore of having sex anymore. Seeing as these Ares's boys were not lacking in terms of their physicality and strength, Annabeth knew as soon as they start fucking later that James and Oliver would no doubt continue screwing the both of them, not at least until having sex with her or Sophie would become too mentally overloading.

With all of them resting for a moment, Annabeth was slowly getting horny once again. Her wet pussy now aching to be filled by either one of their good looking cocks, letting them spear into her hard and fast until her tight pussy would inevitably squeezed their cocks and milk for their cum. Shivering as she picture getting fucked by James or Oliver, Annabeth softly moaned while looking up at them with an suggestive and longing gaze.

"Well, what do you girls want to do now?" James asked, breaking a moment of silence.

Lapping up some of Oliver's cum dripping over her fingers, Sophie asked the question that's on all of their minds now, "Well, since we made you two cum already, how about treating us girls with one too? We are also horny, you know…"

Saying it cutely, Sophie didn't expected the two of them to agree to it so fast. Though she quickly realized why, since she was talking about giving oral to her and Annabeth when they were thinking with their dicks about fucking their tight pussies. Chuckling at being misinterpreted by the boys, Sophie just laughed it off, not totally shocked since they were two hormonally charged and horny demigods.

_Boys… So hopeless. _

"Sure." Both boys answered together with a smutty looking expression, "So does that m-mean—"

Annabeth sighed, tired of their foreplay and decided to just blurt out what everyone was thinking already, "Oh my god, stop teasing anymore! I know you two just want to fuck us, don't lie! And yes! We are also dying to get fucked, so stop with this dilly dallying so we can get to fucking already, okay?"

"Wow… and there I thought I was the slutty one." Sophie said playfully, suddenly receiving a death-serious glare from Annabeth which only made her teasing smile grew even bigger.

With Annabeth summing it up nicely, Sophie couldn't agree with Annabeth more. With her sister taking the reins, Sophie gave Annabeth a _'winky'_ smirk and asked, "Well, sis? Where do you want to get fucked with their two big dicks?"

Annabeth said with a panting heavy breath, "On the Bed, NOW!"

Sophie giggled, climbing up the bed and let Annabeth arranged her in the way she wanted. Now, she was laying underneath Annabeth who was bending over above her in a sexy doggy position. Her head was toward the headboard of her sister's bed, facing Annabeth's pussy above her face dripping her wet sticky juice down her nose and lips. Surprisingly, Sophie didn't see Annabeth's panties still on her ass, meaning that she must have removed it so quickly even she didn't noticed it. Her bottom naked and facing her, Sophie realized that they were now in a 69ing position. She smirked, already knowing what Annabeth was going for with James and Oliver.

"You dirty slut, Annabeth…" Sophie cooed, leaning up to get a head start with Annabeth's swollen clit and dripping pussy lips.

Not expecting to get eaten out by her sister, Annabeth looked up at the boys with impatiently desperate and expecting eyes, pleading and begging for a nice hard fuck from either of them. Seeing that they were still frozen and admiring her display with Sophie, Annabeth immediately began shouting some fucking sense in them, "What are you guys doing?! Come up here and fuck us already!"

Oliver chuckled at soon as Annabeth plead for their dicks, "Dude… Annabeth Chase is desperate."

James laughed, "Yep! Rock Paper Scissor?"

Oliver nodded, playing with his brother for a total of five rounds before Oliver came out victorious, "Yes! I won!"

Annabeth pleaded, "Okay! Yes, you w-won… G-Good for you. Now would you please kindly make your way behind me so you can start fucking me in my p-puss-pussy! P-Please!"

Oliver didn't waste a second after he won the battle with his brother, winning his chance to screw Annabeth first. Not wanting to waste his opportunity to be inside the camp's slut pussy, rumored to be as tight as a virgin, Oliver hurried toward the front of the bed, climbing up swiftly before he was finally kneeling behind Annabeth drench looking pussy with Sophie's mouth already munching on her sweet peach. Admiring her view for just a moment, taking in the elegant beauty that was Annabeth Chase in front of him, her body bent over on all fours and asking him to fuck her…

_Oh man, what a beautiful sight to look at… _

Smirking, Oliver looked down at Sophie before asking her with a naughty stare, "Are you going to keep eating her out, or you gonna let me fuck her?"

Sophie stopped, smirking with a guilty look, "Oops. Here, I just prepared her for you. Have fun."

Oliver watched as Sophie stop eating Annabeth out, her hands placed on her sister's butt cheeks before she began to spread them wide open for him. Drooling as Annabeth's pussy was completely expose and twitching for his cock, Oliver could barely control his labored breathing, too excited to experience how the camp's slut would feel once his cock was all the way inside.

"Well Annabeth, I am going to fuck you now." Oliver warned Annabeth just in case, not even giving her a second to respond before angling his tip right at her tight entrances, pushing in with one easy stroke.

"Ooh God—" Annabeth whimpered heavily.

Annabeth almost screamed as Oliver took her without hesitation, shoving his big cock all the way inside her without worrying about her wellbeing. Annabeth loved that so much, she was already having mini-orgasms. Meanwhile, Oliver was sort of surprised how Annabeth took him in so easily without much resistance, and yet she was still so fucking tight around him, her wet and warm walls already squeezing him down to get used to his size and length.

"H-HOLY SHIT!" Oliver moaned as soon as he bottom out, "I- I can't believe I am- am fucking A-Annabeth Chase! Oh-My-God—"

Annabeth was totally satisfied once his big cock penetrated deep inside her, but she wanted it much harder and faster. Doing Oliver dirty, Annabeth purposefully clenched her pussy together, tugging on his shaft while sucking him in further, "Fuck me, Oliver! F-Fuck me hard!"

Oliver listened immediately, partly because he wanted to impress Annabeth but also because he just couldn't resist the daughter of Athena's out-of-this-world and wonderful feeling cunt. His first time fucking the camp's slut, and he quickly realized that none of the rumors he heard around camp could do her any justice. Annabeth Chase was just amazing! Too amazing to be describe in words…

"Oh Fuck! I love your tight and wet pussy so much…" Oliver moaned, fucking her slowly at first before gaining a faster rhythm to nail his cock as deep inside her warm and wet pussy as possible.

Within a few minutes, Oliver was enjoying her tight pussy in the fullest, fucking her exactly like she wanted him to and making the girl whimper and scream with each every one of his thrusts, "Fuck yeah! You love being fuck on your hands and knees like a dirty bitch, don't you Annabeth?"

Not expecting her tongue to loll out slightly, Annabeth was surprised at how good Oliver were fucking her. Not only did he know exactly what to do when he's smacking his hips against her butt, but he seemed determine to please her until she begs for him to stop making her orgasm. Annabeth couldn't wait, wanting Oliver to fuck her brutally until she would be begging for him to give her a break.

"Mmm, yes… y-yes…" Annabeth whimpered.

Satisfied with his thrusting speed and roughness, Annabeth was glad that her aching pussy was finally getting the attention that she deserved. Letting him work her up, Annabeth hung her head down and moaned with pleasure. Facing Sophie's wet pussy with her panties still moved sideways on her ass, Annabeth suddenly wonder why her sister wasn't getting fuck like she was, only then did she began to remembered all about James. Annabeth tilted her head to look up, seeing James kneeling at the edge of her bed jacking off at her panting and pouting face.

Smiling at the son of Ares with a playful questioning look, Annabeth asked, "I thought you want to fuck my sister?"

James chuckled, moving up toward her face with his hard throbbing cock bouncing wildly at his hips. She licked her lips, knowing that Sophie was about to have just as good of a time as she was having right now. Slipping her fingers underneath her pink panties, Annabeth slid them down her thighs, going as far as her lower knees before James took over and removed the rest off her sexy legs hastily.

Pulling her pussy lips apart, Annabeth drooled a few strings of her wet saliva on her pussy, lubing her up before titling her head up at James with an expecting look, "Well? Are you going to stick your dick in my sister or not?"

James laughed, "Damn right."

James took over immediately. His hands lifting Sophie's hips up slightly as he lined up his cock and push in with a few forceful strokes, finally bottoming out inside her sister with a guilty and satisfying smile on his expression.

"F-Fuck… that's what I am talking about!" James cursed, doing his best to already start fucking Sophie hard.

Annabeth smirked, hanging her head back down after they were finally all fucking to their hearts' content. Moans and whimpers were mostly heard through hers and Sophie's dirty mouth, cursing out in heaps when Oliver or James would fuck them harder in one minute, then slower in another. Meanwhile, all they could hear was the cute and sexy grunts that were coming out of the boys' lips, crying out loudly when the pleasure of fucking their pussies kept reaching one level higher till their inevitable orgasms.

"Word bro." Oliver laughed, doing an over-the-air high-five with his brother.

Being plow into James's well-defined abs whenever Oliver fucked his big cock into her, Annabeth didn't know what her mind was even thinking about anymore. Not really surprising considering the fact that she was too horny and too fuck out of her mind to keep track of anything else. The only thing she knew for certain was the fact that they had been fucking for the last fifteen minutes in the same positon, and it was getting difficult to resist her own build-up surging toward a third orgasm already. Annabeth's sexy body was becoming stiff and uncontrollably trembling between the hard and rough thrusts from Oliver, enjoying the fucking he was giving to her from her backside while also taking pleasure from being thrust into at all direction.

"Ooh you are going to make me cum!" Sophie moaned from underneath Oliver's cock going in and out of Annabeth's pussy repeatedly, "Oh shit!"

James smirked, fucking her even harder to prolong Sophie's orgasm. Annabeth smiled when she heard her sister cumming for the second time, creaming on James cock with her milky essence once again. She could see her sticky white cum coating James cock as he went in and out of her warm sex hole, making her even hornier from the rapid thrusting behind her too. Looking back at Oliver who was doing most of the work, smacking her behind like a deranged animal, Annabeth gave him a totally mindless, ecstasy-filled, mischievous smirk, then she began staring at him while she whimpered nonstop from his hips breaking fucking.

"How many times did you cum already, you dirty owl bitch?" Oliver asked, returning her stares with his lusty and beyond hungry eyes, his pupils mostly glaze over and there were a few drops of sweat hanging from his eyebrows.

Annabeth howled and cried with pleasure, "Mmm! So m-many times…"

Honestly, Annabeth lost track of her orgasms the moment her fifth orgasm rolled through her tingling and squirming body. If she had to guess, she creamed Oliver's very good and very skill cock at least ten times now. She could say that she was satisfied since she came so many times from tonight's adventures already, but then again she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to keep letting Oliver and later James fucked her until she was totally filled up with their cum, too physically numb to move, and her mind completely spent unconscious.

"K-Keep it up. Oh yes, right there… R-Right there! Mmm, that's right- Fuck me right t-there!" Annabeth moaned, about to cum again for whatever times this was, "Oh I am cumming... I feel it- ughh— I AM GOING TO C-CUM!"

Annabeth huffed, already physically tired from having sex with Oliver. As she orgasmed, Annabeth wasn't surprise that Oliver kept fucking her through it, making her incredibly sensitive to every stroke of his cock, feeling the ridges of his shaft and his engorge cock head that's twitching wildly at the deepest part of her.

"You are so good… you are so fucking good…" Annabeth mumbled her thoughts without a coherent meaning, her logical mindset holding her brain together was thrown out the window the moment she reached pass her ten orgasms in one fuck.

Oliver smirked, feeling proud that he was able to make the sexiest and most beautiful girl in Camp Half-Blood submit and beg for more orgasms like a bitch in heat. He was just about to pick up his pace again when he saw Sophie looking up at where he's got Annabeth impaled on his cock. She was giving him a naughty smirk, and Oliver knew instantly that something was up.

"What are yo—" Oliver questioned, but the sudden feeling proved too much for him to handle and he couldn't help but start thrusting wildly into Annabeth already.

Annabeth cried out when Oliver pick up his speed right after her post orgasm, wanting to curse at him for making her too overwhelm when all of a sudden she felt a mouth sucking on her clit. Losing her mind, Annabeth cursed out for a totally different reason.

"FUCK! Sophie-ee!" Annabeth screamed, not realizing how her sister was licking up Oliver's cock before she went to pleasure her clit.

Bringing them so much more pleasure than regular fucking, Oliver knew that he wouldn't last long fucking Annabeth even tighter pussy with Sophie constantly licking her clit. Her nose would occasionally rub the bottom of his shaft, then Annabeth's pussy would involuntary and sudden squeeze on him in random intervals, making him very close to cumming. Desperate to make Annabeth cum one last time, Oliver thrusted with wild abandon, literally fucking her crazy until Annabeth was just a moaning wreck, squirming and writhing on all fours.

"I want you to cum for me, you slut." Oliver said with one goal in mind, his hand gripping her waist and thrusting so fast his hips was going in and out in a blur.

Annabeth cried out, flowing tears of joy before Oliver made her reach the peak of a wonderful exploding orgasm. Cumming so hard, Annabeth pushed herself up on Sophie's belly, using her hands to support herself while her whole body tensed up like this. Her back arched and her boobs flaunt forward at James, Annabeth was so lost in her delightful orgasm that she impulsively made out with James, open mouth kiss in a wet and sloppy way. Her scream of joy muffled when she cum, lasting for more than two minutes even after Sophie had already stop eating her clit and Oliver had stop fucking her pussy.

Gasping after such a mind-blowing orgasm, Annabeth gasped, "F-Fuck you guys…"

Delighted and at the same time mad for some reason, Annabeth had collapse on Sophie's body underneath her, using her like a soft cushion and tirelessly tried to move around slowly, feeling her limbs eventually coming back to her command. She was in between heavy pants and giggling moans, wondering if she was even in her private cabin in Camp Half-Blood anymore, or rather flowing on the clouds above the sun.

Oliver withdrew his cock from the depths of Annabeth tight pussy, glad that he was able to give her this crazy orgasm along with Sophie's help. Looking down, he saw Annabeth's wet juice along with his pre-cum all splatter messy on Sophie's face, and she looked up at him with the same naughty smile she gave him before.

"Oops, you two made a mess of my face, you know…" Sophie giggled, licking some of their cocktail up.

Annabeth tiredly rolled off Sophie, landing on the right side of her bed in a heaping mess. Looking up at Oliver, James, then her horny sister, Annabeth smiled with the happiest grin she could make before saying, "I need a minute, you two… Go and treat Sophie with your big cocks."

Giggling like the happy school girl, Annabeth watched as Sophie assumed the reins from her and began to take James and Oliver all for herself. Smiling, Annabeth couldn't help but think that her sister was becoming a proper elegant slut just like her, or rather, a greedy cock slut.

"So, are you two just going to sit there or would you rather be up to spit roasting me with your huge cocks?" Sophie cooed cutely, slurring her words in an attempt to get the boys into action much faster. It worked flawlessly, making her the primary objective for Oliver and James, "See? I am all bend over for the two of you... so come and take me, plz—"

Oliver didn't resist, taking Sophie's mouth and making her suck him down immediately while James stuffed himself back inside her tight snatch, enjoying her warm pussy in a doggy style positon rather than the old fashion missionary sex. For whatever reason even though it was the same tight pussy, James felt somewhat different, or rather a good difference from doing Sophie in the doggy position instead of mounting her atop, finding the sight of her bending over to be much more mouth-watering and enjoyable.

Annabeth laughed as soon as the trio started fucking, "Sophie! You are turning into such a dirty slut!"

Unable to answer her as her sister was choking on the one end while being fill-up to the brim on the other, Annabeth watched as the boys dominated Sophie with eager and anticipating eyes. Oliver was already groaning, but Annabeth wasn't surprise because he didn't cum when he was fucking her hard. Now being blown off inside Sophie's mouth, Annabeth was interested to know just how long he could last after being on the edge of orgasm inside her cumming pussy.

"Mmm, you are going to make me cum! Ooh Sophie-ee…" Oliver groaned in the heat of the moment.

Watching Oliver's cock disappearing and reappearing from Sophie's moaning mouth, Annabeth smirked as it seemed like her question was answer with his dirty nothing moans. Soon enough, his cum erupted all over Sophie within a few seconds, filling her up to the brim. Her cheeks ballooned until she backed away from his throbbing cock, letting him shoot the rest of his load on her already messy face.

"Mmm! So warm and thick and it's all over my face…" Sophie giggled, moaning in-between as the hard thrusting behind her wasn't completely done yet.

Annabeth was totally impressed with how well these Ares's brothers hold up against her sister, even her with her higher standard of being the camp's slut. She couldn't help but admit that Oliver had been a totally stud with her up till now, making her cum so many times all over his thick dick when he was fucking her nice, hard, and just the way she liked it. Hoping he could keep up with her appetite, Annabeth wasn't disappointed when Oliver's cock remained semi-hard, meaning that he could still go on for a bit before she would drain him dry.

"Ughh- S-Sophie? Can I c-cum inside you?" James asked from her backside, suddenly making Sophie turned her head back towards him.

Sophie pouted with that cute and sexy demeanor, looking at him with a permissive smile, "Why not? I do want to feel your thick cum pumping all the way inside me…"

James looked down at Sophie with a disbelief expression, "I can?"

Giggling, Sophie followed up with another playful tease that made James lose it completely, "Yes, James. You can cum inside me..."

Staring back at him after Oliver dirty up her face with his cum, Sophie smiled and pushed James over his limit when she cooed at him with a soft and sexy pitch, "You can cum inside me as much as you want and as deep as you can possible go, James… I am w-waiting…"

James lost control, hammering her backside with so much force that Sophie wasn't able to keep on her hands, collapsing on her elbows and resting her head on Annabeth's bed. Being fucking into the bed now, James leaned down along her back and capture her nice looking boobs underneath her matching pink bra.

"Oh Yes! Ooh Fuck Yes! You are going to make me cum-mm…" Sophie moaned, reaching closer and closer to cumming along with James.

Annabeth watched as her sister got it good, mesmerize by the way James was fucking her. His body leaned forward to hold Sophie in place, his hands tweaking and massaging her boobs while pinching her nipples, his backside humping her from behind looking so sexy and hot. Annabeth soon felt a burning heat rising back in her core, itching to be filled up once again. Moaning, Annabeth opened up her legs on the bed and began to masturbate at the sight of a close-to-ending fucking.

"I am gonna cum too…" James groaned, saying it right beside Sophie neck which made her shudder wildly.

Only more than a few humps later, Sophie felt James reached his peak when so much pre-cum was dripping out of his dick and being pushed into her core. Sophie whimpered loudly, already cumming without waiting for the son of Ares to finish together with her.

"I am c-cumming!" Sophie shouted, biting down her lower lips and making her look really sexy as fuck.

James felt Sophie cum without him. Even though he was disappointed that they didn't cum together, he worked harder to make sure that Sophie's orgasm would last longer, fucking her harder and faster during her orgasm until he couldn't take his own build-up anymore and came all over Sophie himself.

"Fuck- I am cumming too!" James groaned, fucking Sophie with one hard thrust before burying himself as far deep as his dick could go inside her pussy, "Fucking Gods above- Ooh Yes!"

Cumming everything he could to make Sophie's orgasm much better, James pulled out of her already filled-up pussy because he was getting too sensitive with her walls constantly gripping him up, sucking even more out of him. Panting heavily, James plopped down behind Sophie, leaning on his hands for support while watching her pretty round butt hung in the air still, dripping his thick cum straight down on Annabeth's bed sheets and some running down her inner thighs.

"I bet you like being creampie without protection, don't you sis?" Annabeth asked, giggling as Sophie lay there without much movements.

James laughed, not knowing that Sophie wasn't protected and she just took his creampie without worrying about being impregnated with his cum. He wasn't too worry though, at least not with so many options to get rid of her pregnancy like the many pills and potions from the Aphrodite cabin.

Taking a look at Annabeth, James wondered if he could cum inside this slut too. It would be perfect to end tonight's fucking if he could creampie Annabeth as well. Running his eyes down on Annabeth's sexy legs all wide open as she masturbated, James sighed heavenly. Even though Sophie's legs and thighs were sexy in its own right, and they could really give Annabeth's legs a run for their money, James found himself more than captivated with Annabeth's legs more than any girls' he had been with. There was just something about her sculpted and tone thighs and calf muscles that made him want to stare at them all day long. Mmm… so sexy.

"You are drooling over your mouth, James." Annabeth teased the son of Ares, quipping back at the brothers from when Oliver made fun of her for drooling.

James laughed, "Sorry babe… but you just look so sexy I can't help it."

Oliver nodded in agreement as his eyes were also fixated on Annabeth Chase, "Yep, what a sexy slut."

Meanwhile, Annabeth watched as Sophie was already fast asleep, or at least, she was just semi-conscious after taking a cumshot on her face and a creampie from behind. Wanting her sister to rest now, Annabeth made sure of it.

"Help bring my sister over on the other side of the bed, you two…" Annabeth commanded, "Then you can have all of me however you guys like."

Hurriedly, Oliver and James carefully moved Sophie's knock out body over to the other side of Annabeth's king size bed, meaning that they still have quite a lot of room for their extra fun activities. Giving the boys a look now, Annabeth smiled at them while accessing whether they were still hard or not. Not disappointed, James was sporting a semi-hard erection after cumming deep inside Sophie, while Oliver had a hard, rigid, and curved upward erection pointing at the ceiling.

Annabeth licked her lips, biting on her lower one while looking at the boys with her sexy and anticipating grey eyes, "Well, it seemed like you two can still go on… Am I right?"

James was slowing rising back into a hard erection looking at her, so Annabeth decided to help him out first. Moving off her butt, Annabeth turned her position until she was bend over on her bed, then crawl her way to James before sucking him down her mouth, using all her skill earlier in an attempt to make him harder, much harder than any erections he's got before.

"A-Annabeth…" James moaned, placing his hand atop her head to steady her rhythm, "Mmm, that's good- Fuck yes, lick me right there girl…"

Annabeth smirked, couldn't believe the seconds sex session had already started and the main attraction was now focus on her. While sucking on James pleasant cock, Annabeth's left hand found her way to gripping Oliver's cock with a tight grab, making him groan and moan even louder when she began to jack him off.

"Yeah, fucking pump my cock and play with it, you dirty slut." Oliver moaned, letting Annabeth do her work on them.

Annabeth smirked, tilting her eyes to look up at the two sons of Ares kneeling in front of her side by side, moaning and cursing out her name like a camp fire chant for the Olympian Gods. Only now they were chanting her name like she was a literal Goddess herself.

Switching heads, Annabeth began to blow Oliver while replacing her mouth on James's very hard cock now with her soft right hand. Doing them immediately, they were moaning even more until Annabeth pulled back, admiring her work and the two drench looking set of manhood all ready to play with her too.

"So, since I've got you two harder than a rock and throbbing at my face. Now, what are you going to do to return the favor, hum?" Annabeth asked with that sly and playful smile.

Annabeth saw the brothers shared a hidden meaning smile between them. About to protest about being left out of their plan, Annabeth wanted to punish them for keeping her out of the loop when suddenly the boys responded to her plead. Lifted off her bed, James suddenly picked her up on his arms, carrying her bridal style away from her bed, her sister, and the messiness they made over everything in her bedroom. Walking away with Oliver following closely behind with a dirty smirk of his own, Annabeth was giggling the whole time while smacking James's on his chest immediately.

The sluttiest daughter of Athena said with laughs in her voice, "Oh you two naughty boys, where are you taking me?"

As she was being carry away from her bedroom to her living room, Annabeth wondered what the sons of Ares were planning to do to her. In no fault but her own, Annabeth was brought to nowhere specific in her cabin, first her living room, then pass the hallway up to—

"Whoa-ho-hoold— what do you two think you are doing?" Annabeth demanded, struggling to break free from James's hold.

Walking toward her main door, Annabeth was too late to stop whatever they were planning. Oliver opened her door to the outside while James strolled out onto her porch, not even bother with that fact that all of them totally naked, two hard cocks and a wet and drench looking pussy.

Annabeth almost screamed at them, and that's when she realized what they were doing to her. She gave them a mean and semi-serious look when James let her down on her own porch, looking almost ecstatic with himself. Oliver was also on the same boat, his cock throbbing up and down like a seesaw only prove that he was just as horny as his brother was.

Annabeth cursed at their antics before whispering at them, "Are you two serious? Out here?!"

Oliver snickered at the embarrassing look on Annabeth's cheek, "Why not? It's not like you haven't done any worse things with the other boys in camp. I've heard rumors that you actually—"

Annabeth interrupted him with a death glare and swung her hand at his strong arms, but stop herself midway because she realized how her current predicament offered her no other option besides being as quiet as she possibly could, "You two are fucking impossible…"

Talking so quietly, Annabeth saw the smirks on the brothers' smug looking faces, making her smile as she desperately tried to hide it from them. It didn't take her any longer than a minute, but she just couldn't resist to stand in the way of her excitement and the thrills that were running tingles all over her body. Being completely naked except for her sleeping laced cotton bra, Annabeth had a wet looking pussy and her inner thighs were soaked with her own juice with some of their pre-cum. As much as she hated the idea of being fucked right out in the open and on her porch; where anyone with eyes could totally see her naked if they come out of their cabins for whatever reason, she was also loving the idea just as much. Her desire to be an even dirtier slut was crumpling any resistant she felt, and Annabeth was only getting hotter and hornier the more she stayed naked on her porch.

"Come on, Annabeth… You know you want it." James smiled back at her with a pleading and pleasing tone, "Beside, no one is around and everyone is already sleeping."

Annabeth crumpled almost immediately, metaphorically speaking and physically too. She was quick to steady herself on the wooden railing fence, struggling to stay on her feet after all these naughty suggestions were burrowed so deep in her mind, making all her overflowing juice gush out like a small stream. With nowhere else to go along with the two Ares's brother waiting for her permission, Annabeth shook her head in total disbelief with what she was going to do. She gave up completely, letting her naughtiest desire overcome her body before smiling back at the two boys with a soft agreeable nod.

"Yes." They whispered in unison.

James and Oliver were quick to do a high-fived before cheering among themselves, making Annabeth laugh slightly at what she had just agreed to do with these two Ares's boys. Even though they weren't too embarrassed about doing this, being that they were handsome and good-looking boys, Annabeth was still a girl and for her do something like this just seemed way too over the top, no matter how much of a slut she was. Following her nod with a smiling but serious look, Annabeth whispered at them with a serious but later feeble and trembling tone, "Don't you for a second think that I am not mad at the two of you for doing this to me, because I am definitely still mad…"

James and Oliver laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, sure…"

Walking up to Annabeth's sexy and squirming body, James pushed both her bra cup above her sizable breasts, exposing her perky and firm goodness. Grinning as he immediately began squeezing and playing with her c-cup size boobs, James leaned very close to her ear before whispering softly, "I'd believe you, Annabeth… if you weren't so fucking wet down here."

Rubbing her pussy lips entirely soaked with her essences, Annabeth's knees gave out completely and she collapsed backward against the railing, sitting on her butt with her legs behind her ass, holding onto the fence to steady herself from shuddering and shaking violently. James laughed softly, as did Oliver before the son of Ares's with light brown hair said, "Dude, let's fuck her and make her cum before she is completely knock out, bro."

James agreed wholeheartedly, "Yep, let's fuck her now…"

Annabeth was still trembling on the floor of her porch, so numb with pleasure that she couldn't get back up on her feet. Smiling at James who was already towering above her, Annabeth smirked at him and asked, "Mind helping me up? I can't feel my legs anymore…"

James laughed, then brought her back up and threw her on her porch's couch with many comfortable cushions. Once Annabeth was settled, James sat down beside her and saw the daughter of Athena looking almost fearfully and at the same time excitedly at the open cabin areas. Smirking, James reassured Annabeth, "Don't worry, it's already pass midnight so no one will come out… unless you were moaning out very loudly, that is."

Seeing the naughty and smutty look on both James and Oliver's faces, Annabeth shivered violently at the idea of being caught like this. Knowing what James said was right, Annabeth was reminded suddenly that she might moan out loud when they start fucking her on the cushioned couch on her porch, maybe even loud enough to cause other campers around her private cabin to walk out and check what's going on. Praying that wouldn't happen but secretly desiring it, Annabeth smiled at the two boys just as naked as she was before mumbling, "Just fuck me, you two."

James couldn't argue with her logic at all, not when it was already so pleasurable to be naked on Annabeth's porch, about to fuck her and make her orgasm out in the open. Excited, James quickly gave Oliver a questioning look, "Dude, mind if I tap her first?"

Oliver smiled and shrugged, "Go ahead, I am going to make her cum after you."

Annabeth couldn't stop shivering when it seemed like all they wanted to do was to make her cum again and again until she couldn't keep up with her orgasms any more. Wondering if she could even hold out her moans and whimpers for that long, Annabeth prayed to the Goddess of love for the strength to hold her voice back and to also keep her many upcoming unconventional sounds from reaching the other cabins around her.

"Ooh Hey…" Annabeth whispered.

Suddenly, Annabeth was lifted to straddling James' hips, where his hard cock was already poking through her sensitive pussy in a cuddling cowgirl position. Steadying her hand on his shoulder, Annabeth gave James one sexy lip chewing smile before being stuffed so fast and so full she already couldn't hold back a moan. Luckily, she buried her face in the crook of James's neck to prevent it from sounding too loud.

"Shh— you want to keep quiet, don't you?" Oliver said with a dirty look, jacking off beside them on her couch without a care in the world.

Being underneath her, James was such an eager beaver once she was stuffed full of his cock. He had already gotten things started, fucking her pussy with steady and hard stroke while she was already feeling the need to cum all over his dick. Feeling brave enough, Annabeth pulled her face away from his neck, staring down at his satisfying expression with a lip biting pout of her own, "F-Fuck you… Give a g-girl a warning if y-you are going to fill her up so- so- q-quickly…"  
Suddenly, Annabeth's was force to lean away from James, ending their cuddle when Oliver pushed her down at his crotch. With his throbbing cock right at her mouth, Annabeth was forced to take him in to prevent herself from moaning even more than she already did.

Oliver sighed heavenly, "You talk too much, Annabeth."

For the next ten minutes, James used her body the way he liked, making her orgasm without reaching the point of no return for himself. Oliver was doing well too, using his cock to muffle any screams and moans from Annabeth's dirty mouth. Soon enough, James had enough making Annabeth cum around his cock. Looking toward his brother with a satisfying grin on his face, James said happily, "Dude, it's your turn… I just made her cum at least seven times, and she is so slippery and wet inside her right now."

Switching position, Annabeth took a short break with her glazed over eyes while the boys took advantage of her wobbly body, arranging her in between them for the next fuck. With her mind pretty glossed over and it left her with limited thinking and function, Annabeth mumbled softly without much success in making a coherent thought, "G-Good… I- I feel so- wet p-pussy on your big d-dick-kkk…"

Still reeling from the thrill of being their fuck toy on her open porch, Annabeth gasped suddenly.

"Mmm…" Annabeth tried to muffled her moans, but fail miserable when Oliver took her from underneath, stretching her warm wet walls with one hard plunge, "Ooh God!"

Once he heard her moans when Annabeth couldn't resist being loud, James smirked before remedying the problem with his dick. Now in the same seat as Oliver was before, James forced Annabeth's body away from hugging onto his brother's shoulder, making the daughter of Athena chock on his dick instead.

James sighed heavenly like his brother did, "You really can't control yourself, can't you Annabeth?"

Being stuffed just like before, Annabeth was in the same position except now she was riding Oliver's hard and rigid shaft coated with her wet salvia while sucking on James's big cock drench with mostly her slick juice with a few mixture of his pre-cum.

"Fuck yes! You are right, James. Mmm… she is so wet and tight on my cock right now." Oliver whispered, moaning softly while sucking in a huge breath.

Annabeth felt Oliver did just as good of a job as his brother did, leaving her breathless and numb while awaiting for the two of them to show her mercy. Hoping that they would soon get enough from fucking on her porch out in the open, Annabeth lay almost limp on Oliver's body with her sensitive pussy still sending tingles and pleasure to her already overwhelm and tired brain. She knew she couldn't possible enjoy it all, and having all these pleasure signals clouding her was starting to become a little painful.

"P-Please…" Annabeth pleaded while hearing the soft slapping sound of their wetness hitting one another, "I- I can't take this anymore!"

All her words were muffled around James cock, making him feel even greater. Annabeth hoped the son of Ares heard her, because at this point she was about to black out from the sensory overload that was bounded to happen soon. All of a sudden, Oliver pulled back his roughness before slowing down his thrusts. He seemed proud of himself after fucking her for at more than ten minutes, despite the raging erection that was still twitching deep within her core.

"Damn Annabeth…" Oliver said with so much happiest from underneath her. He kept his cock in place while squeezing her soft butt cheeks with each hand, grabbing himself a handful, "You just came so many times over my cock, didn't you?"

Ironic that the daughter of Athena was somehow feeling very relieve to not be fucked, Annabeth calmed herself down enough and quickly pulled her body away from the two gigantic idiots who were sitting on her couch with wide smile on their faces. She plopped herself backward away from them, laying on her side on the wooden floor and looking utterly defeated with wetness all over her body.

"Fuck you!" Annabeth cursed out loud, not caring about annoying the other campers, "You two are just huge, colossal, and massive dicks!"

Meaning it as an insult, Annabeth was about to curse them out more when they brought her limp body up without permission, bringing her back inside her cabin just before Annabeth saw a few lights came on from the cabins' around hers. Even then, Annabeth didn't resist her want to teach them a big lesson. Unwilling to let anything stop her, Annabeth was hurling out all the emotions she felt before, cursing them out more and more, even throwing a few not-light-punches at their chest. Venting out her rage, Annabeth felt mostly just anger and disbelief that these boys would actually do that to her, yet hiding deeper within her little bits of secondary emotion, Annabeth wasn't surprised she found herself more than happy with the guilty pleasure she felt. In the end, she didn't really know if she should be mad at James or Oliver for making her mind blank during the open porch fuck, or if she should be glad that they were wild and brave enough to do this to her.

Doing her best to beat them up, Annabeth was a little surprised that they didn't let her go. James and Oliver held her tenderly until she was calm enough to not hit them anymore. Breathing heavily, Annabeth felt her body coming back to her control after a while of them just cuddling against her, keeping her steady.

"You two are fucking jerks…" Annabeth huffed, finally gaining her many lost sensitivity and recovering the core parts of her body back under her command. Now that she could actually move around without trembling and shaky uncontrollably, Annabeth immediately began to move away from the boys. Leaving them behind at the front entrance of her cabin, Annabeth was now walking back to her bedroom, taking each steps slowly toward her bed.

Half-way into the hallway, Annabeth stopped. Dead in her tracks, Annabeth took a minute to herself. In the end, she gave out a long winded sigh and turned back toward the two Ares's kids, "You two coming or what?"

Perking their interest right back up, Annabeth smiled when James had a huge grin on his face which Annabeth somehow wanted to punch until his jaws were sideways. On the other hand, Oliver had a somewhat more supportive smirk that Annabeth just wanted to slap it out of his face.

"We are sorry, Annabeth…" They said in unison, "We got a little too carry away…"

Annabeth turned her back toward them, a glowing smile on her face but she hid it from them to prevent the boys from getting the wrong meaning, "Do that to me again when we get to my bedroom, and I swear on my mother I will cut your junk off with my dagger, you two got that?"

Nodding their heads to show that they have a perfect understanding, Annabeth smiled out of the corners of her mouth before walking back to her bedroom. Not a second later, James and Oliver joined her and followed her back to her bedroom. They were both a little hesitant, Annabeth could tell, so she decided to reassure them with a tempting offer, "Gosh, you two… brighten up! I am kidding about chopping your dicks off. Geez…"

James and Oliver smiled wider, so Annabeth continued, "Just don't do that to me again unless I give you permission, okay? It's not nice to do that without consent after all."

Nodding their head without the fear forcing them to do so, James said, "Yep, I promise not to do that to any girls ever again."

Oliver concurred, "Yeah. Me too…"

"Good." Annabeth smiled with a sort of grateful look at the boys, then she made a small mischievous smirked with her head tilted a little over to the right, looking cute and innocent, "Now, how about we get back to bed? I still haven't taken a creampie yet, and I don't want to sleep tonight until I've gotten at least two big loads of cum in my pussy, so— Can I interest the two of you to cum inside my pussy? How does that sound, hum?"

Knowing what their answer would be without a doubt, Annabeth didn't even needed an answer from them before walking back into her bedroom. Annabeth smiled when she heard the hurried footsteps almost trampling over one another to get back to her bed. Annabeth chuckled after the boys piled into her room in a rush, eager and wanting nothing more than to cum inside her pussy. Appreciating the looks she was getting from the sons of Ares, Annabeth took off her bra completely, throwing it at Oliver's face before climbing up her bed, laying herself down in a missionary position.

"Come, Oliver…. I guess you get to cum inside me first." Annabeth smirked, spreading her legs open and waited for him to mount her good, "Come fuck me nice and hard and make me cum together with you…"

Oliver didn't skip a beat with such a mouth-watering offer, climbing atop of Annabeth with his eyes darting back to Sophie's already asleep body for a second. Her sister was far enough away on the left side of the bed that it didn't bother them at all, so Oliver turned back to Annabeth who was watching him with a burning desire to be filled up. Making her wish came true, Oliver stopped hesitating and pushed his dick slowly back inside her cunt, doing her slowly and pushing pass her wet barrier with steady and languid strokes.

"Mmm, that's right… slow and steady wins the race, Oliver…" Annabeth said, letting him know it's not all about fucking a pussy hard and fast.

Oliver smiled down at Annabeth's flushed face, learning his mistake before sawing in and out of her pussy, fucking her while drawing his cock repeatedly with careful and planned thrust. Soon enough, Oliver made Annabeth cum. Even though it was only the first time, Oliver noticed that it was much more powerful than any other orgasm he'd given her tonight. Realizing what Annabeth was saying finally, Oliver took her meaning to heart, fucking her with this newfound skill until his orgasm drew close, unable to resist from blowing up deep inside Annabeth's tight hole that he's been fucking all night.

"I- I am close…" Oliver whimpered, nudging his face into the crook of her neck and taking in her lemon shampoo scent.

Annabeth hugged her legs around his waist, drawing him close while she wrapped her arms around his back, digging into his skin to make new scars, "Me too…"

Pretty soon, Oliver reached the point of no return. With a violent hard thrust, Oliver came with huge eruptions of his thick cum spraying all the way inside her pussy. Humping her again and again like a horny dog, Oliver managed to keep drawing his cock and pushing his cum that's still shooting out of his tip even deeper than before.

"Oh God!" Oliver moaned, being hugged tightly by Annabeth as he painted her insides white with his cream.

Finally done, Oliver detached himself away from Annabeth. Rolling off the daughter of Athena, Oliver landed on her bed with a heavy thump, laying on his back while controlling his breathing to steady himself after orgasm.

"Thanks Annabeth…" Oliver said, staring at her ceiling and somehow drifting slowly to sleep.

Annabeth sighed happily, feeling one great creampie in her pussy. Looking at the other brother who was getting tired of waiting, Annabeth switched her position, getting off her butt and into the inviting doggy style position she knew almost every hot blooded male would love.

"Well, you are the last one, James…" Annabeth cooed, "Come here and finish me off!"

James did exactly what Annabeth waned. Climbing to her behind, James took a minute to admire her firm ass and her pussy smeared with his brother's cum. James smirked, wiping Oliver's cock on his tip before teasing Annabeth's entrance with only the tip of his cock.

"Mmm… you are learning fast like your brother, aren't you James?" Annabeth slurred, getting a little impatient to be filled up.

James nodded before pushing open her tight barrier once again, slowly bottoming out inside her already cum-on pussy and taking his brother's sloppy second. Not really that bothering to him to feel Oliver's cum all that much, James just began to enjoy himself, making sure that Annabeth was also enjoying herself with the thrusting speed, the roughness, and the varying depth of his slow hammering cock.

"Are you going to cum for me one last time?" James asked, his hands gripping her waist in a non-bruising manner.

Annabeth moaned, whimpered her answer, "Mmm… m-maybe, I think so…"

James grinned, fucking the camp slut a little bit faster to build up an orgasm for her. Annabeth felt it as soon as James gave it to her faster, building it up inside her core as she ready herself for a big wave coming to crash her away.

"Good, because I think I am close too…." James said, digging into her backside with a lot more wild craving down at his balls, churning up his sweet cream to be burst out inside her.

"Oh God… I can feel it- Mmm, I am so close…" Annabeth whimpered, grasping for her bed sheets with a balled fist.

James groaned, seconds away from cumming, "A-Annabeth- Oh Annabeth!"

Cumming with his primal instinct, Annabeth felt James dug in as deep as he could, letting go of his orgasm before ropes after ropes of his milky thick cum began to spill into her already messy cunt with pools of Oliver's cum, James's cum, and her own sweet cum.  
"Oooh… so fucking good!" Annabeth moaned, totally satisfied with herself.

Without much strength and her mind was feeling sleepy, Annabeth fell forward toward her bed, landing face-first with a similar thump like the one she heard from behind her. Taking a minute, Annabeth regained enough sense to look around her bedroom.

Finding Sophie asleep on the left side of her bed, cuddling up with Oliver who was hugging her in his arms, Annabeth turned to her last partner, seeing James also knocked out on her bed, laying his head sideways on her pillow. Smiling at the sight and the turn of events, Annabeth slowly made her way to James before letting herself cuddle up against the son of Ares.

Now on the verge of letting her sleepiness take over, the last thought Annabeth remembered thinking of was that she couldn't believe her bedtime was pushed so far back, all because of one crazy surprise from her sister unannounced threesome. Not wanting to push her delayed rest even further, Annabeth soon fell asleep with nothing but her sweet dreams and her happily smiling cute face.

**AN: That took a while... sorry. New updates between two completed chapters now, but I won't be working on this for a while so that I can focus on other stuff. That said, Bye!**


End file.
